100 Royai Drabbles
by Kasaidon
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, Royai-centred, Complete :    100: Until That Day  'This woman, is a woman that he can never live without, until the day where his flame that can never be extinguished is gone.'
1. Chess Pieces

Chess Pieces

Roy has never felt this lonely before, his subordinates have all been taken from him. The Rook, Bishop and Pawn, have been transferred away from his command, the Knight being disabled, and his queen is now taken hostage with the Black King.

What is a King without his queen? He felt useless, like she always called him. Looking out of the window, he checked if it was raining, but there was nothing but sunlight shining on the glass. He hopes to wake up, and find that this was nothing but a dream, and he would wake up with all his men with him, and his queen by his side, aiding him to his goal to the top.

"Had I lost the game with Bradley?" He asked himself, clutching tightly in his hand the 'Queen' piece.

He'd been badly shaken by the fact that Riza had been transferred to be serving as an assistant to the Fuhrer. It was more than a mere transfer, it was holding her hostage. A warning to him that if, he dared to make any move, his queen would no longer exist in this world.

"King Bradley, Riza is MY woman, and I'm going to have her back," Roy declared as he continued his plans regarding the promised day.

**A/N: My try at doing some drabbles, . ****will update every day, or hopefully everyday. Review please!**


	2. Christmas Decorations

Christmas Celebrations

Christmas is nearing, only about two weeks to come, and Riza's apartment has still no decorations, no accessories, nothing prepared for the upcoming Christmas.

Well, same goes to any other festive event in the year, New Year, Thanksgiving, and even her birthday, she never cared much about them. But then, every year, for those festive events, a very special male would drop by, and insist on celebrating those days at her house. It's the only thing that made Riza actually care about the event, but even so, she didn't have time to put up anything for her guest, until he dropped by personally.

_Knock, knock._

"I'm coming, hang on for a moment!" Riza shouted from the dining table, where she had been finishing up the leftover paperwork of the week.

"Hey Riza," Roy smiled as he lifted up bags of items, as usual, he decided to celebrate at Riza's house again.

Laying the bags on the floor near the unpacked boxes, he walked over to the dining table while Riza shut the door.

"Riza, its Saturday! And you're doing work?" Roy exclaimed, picking up a piece of paper.

"It's what you left over yesterday sir," Riza took the piece of work from his hands and tidied up the others into a neat stack.

"Roy, not sir," he grinned, "I brought some Christmas decorations over, I guessed that you didn't bother to decorate your apartment again."

"Roy, do we really have to go through this torture every year?" Riza questioned as she picked up the bags of Christmas goods and laid them on the table.

"Indeed we have to," he smiled as he took out the pieces one by one, "come on Riza, its Christmas!"

"If you say so," Riza turned towards Roy and was welcomed by a Reindeer headband.

"See! You look so cuuuute!" Roy laughed, and putting on a matching headband on himself, "look! I have a matching one!"

Riza sighed and joined Roy in sorting out the decorations. Maybe Christmas wasn't that bad afterall, as long as that very Special man is around.

**A/N: Yet another one written over the evening, maybe I'd get 2 up every evening!**


	3. Midnight Duties

"Roy,"

"Hmph?"

"Wake up,"

"What?"

Riza suddenly sat up and started shaking her semi-conscious partner. Not very happy to wake up in the middle of the night, Roy gave a big yawn and sat up as well.

"So, what's wrong Riza?" he inquired, rubbing his eyes.

"Little Sparky's hungry," Riza said while rubbing her tummy.

It's been two months since they heard about her being pregnant, and she's been getting more and more unreasonable in her requests. Being her husband, and the father of their unborn child, Roy just had to put up with it, including the idea of 'Sparky', as a nickname.

"So, what does _Sparky _want?" Roy ran his hand through her hair.

"Can you get us some sugared crepes? Please?" Riza nudged at her partner.

"At this time? Riza, it's 4AM!" Roy exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Please?" Riza pouted.

"Fine, I'd go get it," Roy gave another yawn as he changed into some casual-wear.

"Thanks Roy," Riza finally settled down.

'_Where in Amestris would be selling crepes at this time?' _He thought, as he grabbed the car keys.

Finally getting some crepes, he drove back home, praying that she would not give another unreasonable request again. Well, better obey than to defy a pregnant lady.

"Hon, I got you some crepes," Roy exclaimed excitedly as he waved the bag around.

"Roy,"

"Hm?"

"I don't feel like eating crepes anymore, I want a chocolate waffle," Riza grinned.

The bag of crepes fell from Roy's hand as he stood there, staring at his wife.

"Roy, get it for me, now," Riza's tone suddenly changed, and grabbed the pistol from beside the lamp.

_Click._

"Yes ma'am!" Roy rushed out of the house in search of Chocolate Waffles.

_Next day morning, in the office._

"Hey boss, what's wrong, couldn't sleep well last night?" Havoc inquired, noticing the dark eye circles on Roy.

"Just some midnight duties,"

"Oh."

**A/N: I had no idea how to end this story ._. I've always been horrible with endings T.T Gomen!**


	4. Rules

Rules

Ever since Roy Mustang came to the house, Riza Hawkeye felt that her world lit up once again. They enjoyed each other's company, but rules are rules, especially the ones that Berthold Hawkeye set.

"Roy, since you are staying in for your studies, I have a set of rules you have to follow," Hawkeye-Sensei told his new 12 year old apprentice.

"Yes sensei," Roy nodded, looking at the 9-year old girl behind her father's back.

He mentally remembered all the rules, always following the rules, except for one.

Hearing a crash from the kitchen, Roy hurriedly ran to the kitchen, only to see Riza picking up little bits of broken glass.

"Ah," Riza exclaimed as she cut herself with the last of the glass pieces, tears brimming.

"Riza! Are you alright? Let me see!" Roy ran over to her side and holding her finger up, "it's a really deep cut!"

Riza nodded and walked to the direction of the sink, trying to wash the wound while Roy ran to get a bandage for the cut.

"Does it hurt?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, a little," Riza replied as she winced from the pain.

Just the moment there, Hawkeye-Sensei walked out from the study, and saw the two kids sitting so close together, only inches apart, and Roy holding Riza's hand.

"ROY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER?" Hawkeye-Sensei exclaimed, "GET UP HERE NOW!"

Roy let go of Riza immediately and ran up the stairs.

_2 years later._

Leaning against the maple tree in the backyard, Riza focused on reading her book, not paying any attention to her surroundings when Roy suddenly 'popped' out beside her.

"Hey Riza!" Roy said, one hand leaning against the trunk of the tree, trying to catch a glimpse of what is keeping Riza so occupied.

"Reading," Riza muttered, still keeping focus on the book.

"I know, what genre?" Roy shifted closer to Riza.

"Fantasy," Riza gave yet another of her one-word answers.

"Ooh! Can I see?" Roy asked, shifting even closer to Riza, their bodies barely 2 inches apart.

"No," Riza flipped to the next page and continued reading.

"Why?" Roy pouted and tried to grab the book.

"I'm reading!" Riza moved the book out of his reach, still standing in the same position.

"Just let me see!" Roy reached out further, making contact with Riza.

"ROY MUSTANG, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER AGAIN?"

Hawkeye-Sensei literally had half of his body out of the window, in his view, it looked like Roy trying to give Riza a bear hug, and Hawkeye-Sensei is definitely not happy with Roy trying to make body-contact with his daughter.

"GET UP HERE NOW!"

Roy ran back into the house immediately, leaving Riza chuckling as she continued reading.

_3 years later, again_

Riza was just coming back from school, proudly holding on to a certificate that she received from winning in the National writing competition. Roy taking a break from his studies, just happened to spot Riza with a smile on her face, _something you don't see often._

"Hey Riza what happened?" Roy asked, walking down the stairs.

"I won the National Writing Competition!" Riza exclaimed, waving the certificate.

"Wow! That's amazing, you should go show sensei later!" Roy smiled, and went over to give Riza a hug.

Upon contact, they suddenly felt weird, their bodies have hardly been so close together, apart from a few past situations, and they stood there, enjoying each other's embrace.

"ROY MUSTANG, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT, GET UP HERE NOW,"

Hawkeye-sensei had yet again see them together, still not liking the idea of Riza getting touched by another man.

_That boy just doesn't learn, does he?_

Roy ran upstairs to the study, waiting to be yet again roasted alive by his sensei.

She found the scene strangely familiar, not remembering much though.

"Roy,"

"Yes sensei?" Roy winced.

"If you want to touch my daughter again, at least wait til she's older,"

Roy blushed at his sensei's comment, realising what is his teacher talking about, and gave a slight smile.

_12 years later_

Riza woke up to find a set of strong arms around her waist, and she turned to face her still sleeping partner, only to wake him up with her movement.

"Morning beautiful," Roy gave yet another of his signature smirks, holding Riza close to him.

"Remember what my father used to say about us making body contact?" Riza teased.

"Yeah, I always get scolded for that, we were just kids then, and he got so serious!" Roy pouted.

"He told me what he told you that evening," she smiled, trying to break free from his embrace.

"Well, we're older now right?" Roy exclaimed, tightening his grip on her.

"Well, rules are rules, we're still not much older yet, at least not me," She teased, finally breaking free.

"It's not fair!" Roy sat up, arms crossed and pouting.

**A/N: After reading this twice, it looks strangely familiar in the format. So, sorry if it looks similar to your's! It just came to my head like that **


	5. Warm Weather

Warm weather

_Tap._

_Tap tap._

"Argh! Is it just me or is it so warm in here?" Roy questioned, scribbling on the back of his paperwork.

"It's totally fine in here boss, are you sure you're not sick?" Havoc replied, staring at his superior.

It was past summer, its autumn now, and the colonel was complaining about the warm weather, his subordinates deemed him sick, but he insisted that he was okay.

"I can't stand it anymore, it's so hot. Lieutenant, can you get me some water from the other room?" Roy fell on top of his stack of paperwork, grinning at the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir, and I suggest you do your paperwork now," Riza stood up and walked towards the door.

Just the moment the Lieutenant walked out of the room, the silence was broken by an unexpected comment.

"Ah, the heat is gone, it's cold now," Roy commented and laughed.

After a moment, the office was filled with a chorus of laughter, having the men in the room figured out what was the Colonel was talking about. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal the Lieutenant holding a bottle of cold water.

"It's hot now isn't it?" Roy smirked, and leaned against his chair, still staring at his Lieutenant.

**A/N: If you noticed, I've posted quite a few stories on the same night, . I actually planned to these up a few days ago, but I was lazy, so yeah. **

**I have a feeling that my stories are getting more and more boring. ._.**


	6. Death I

Death I

The sudden death of the Colonel left a huge impact on the people around him. His _mostly dead_ family can barely take the shock. His subordinates refused to do any work. Even Edward Elric was shocked; the much more capable Flame Alchemist had died before him.

And Riza Hawkeye was traumatized.

He was the only reason that she was still living well, and the only reason why she was still alive. He was her life. No, she was his life. The last words he said was simple and short.

_I love you Riza._

He died protecting her.

The moment Roy fell in front of her, she found no more reason to carry on living. She was afraid of being alone.

She didn't turn up for work anymore, didn't interact with anyone, unwilling to pick up any calls. People who'd passed her apartment could hear quiet sobs, nothing more. Until one night when she turned up at Rebecca's apartment, telling her to take care of Black Hayate in her stead, and left.

Back in her apartment, she'd prepared, one single shot in her pistol, aimed at her head.

_Bang_

_I'm sorry, but I have no more reason to be alive._

Her neighbours ran over to her apartment, to find her lying on the floor, smiling, with tears at her cheeks, dead.

**A/N: I had to get this out.**


	7. Death II

Death II

"_RIZA! RIZA HAWKEYE! ANSWER ME! WAKE UP! RIZA!" _

Roy shook her by the shoulders, shouting at the top of his voice. He needed her back, he called for her name, but there was no response from her lifeless body.

_She was gone._

"_LIEUTENANT! WAKE UP! I ORDER YOU TO WAKE UP! RIZA!"_

Tears formed at his eyes as he embraced her body, unwilling to let go. Only if he was more alert, she wouldn't had needed to take the shot for him.

_She was dead, and he blamed himself for it._

Everyone at the parade square were shocked, a man suddenly appeared with a gun, aiming at the Colonel, and there was no chance for him to escape the shot, unless someone else took it for him. The next moment, Riza was falling in front of his eyes, it was clean shot between her eyes. Roy took out his gloves immediately and the man was turned into ashes.

"You promised! You promised to follow me to the end! And you are giving up halfway?" Roy held her body even tighter.

The soldiers tried to separate them, but Roy did not allow it, threatening to incinerate anyone who came any closer. But the soldiers still pried them apart.

After the funeral, Roy locked himself in his apartment, trying to get the formula of Human Transmutation down in his head.

_He would do anything to get her back._

But luckily Havoc arrived at his apartment just in time before he activated the Transmutation circle.

The next week, the ceremony was continued, and Roy was promoted to General. Normally, if he was promoted, people would see the shine in his eyes, the flame within them roaring, as he was going to be a step closer to being Fuhrer, but now, his eyes were devoid of any emotion, the flame was put out.

Fuhrer Grumman passed Riza's diary to Roy, telling to read the last page, which was addressed to him.

_Roy, I'm afraid that the time you read this note, I'd be gone from the world. I'm sorry I cannot follow you until you become Fuhrer, but do not give up, I'd be watching you from the skies, so don't slack on your job. Help me take care of Hayate will you?_

_Riza Hawkeye,_

_P.S. I Love You_

The moment he saw the last three words, tears dripped onto the page. His feelings overwhelming him.

"Riza, I promise I'd do a good job, I'd make sure you are proud of me, no matter where you are," Roy wiped off his tears and clutched the diary tightly.

A few years later, Fuhrer Grumman retired, handing Amestris over to his new successor.

"I, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, would like to say a few words before starting my official duty," he exclaimed on the podium on his speech, "first, I'd like to thank a very special person in my life, who told me not to give up on this dream of mine. Her name is Riza Hawkeye, and she died protecting me to the end. She may no longer be beside me, but I know that she will be always watching over me. Without her, I won't even be anywhere near this podium. I'd love her, forever."

The audience were holding back their tears, soldiers who knew about them were silently mourning her death, and whoever is there, would see that the new Fuhrer is also crying.

He never had anymore relationships with other females, no girlfriend, no wife. There was only space for Riza Hawkeye in his heart, no one else.

5 years later, there was an incident during the Fuhrer's trip to Aerugo, the Fuhrer was shot by an enemy sniper on their way back to Amestris, and it was the end of Roy Mustang's life.

_Riza, I'm coming to you, sorry to make you wait so long._

**A/N: I feel so bad for writing about their deaths, with the competence of both Roy and Riza, this is impossible to be their ending, so it will always be a 'Happily ever After' for them :)**


	8. Confessions

**Confessions**

**

* * *

**

It was just another bright lovely sunny morning at Eastern HQ… Until the door suddenly flew open and a rain of photographs rained down, the nightmare has come.

"Roy! Look! Look! It's photos of my E-li-ci-a," Hughes just came to Roy and started shoving pictures into his face.

"Yes Hughes, what brings you to my office today?" Roy shoved the pictures aside and leaned against his table.

"To let you see my new photographs of Elicia! Isn't she cute?" Hughes smiled innocently.

"For your information, I have no interest in the photos of your daughter, so if you have nothing else here, I'd have the Lieutenant to show you the door," Roy answered in an annoyed tone.

"See, you should really get a wife, and have kids soon, you aren't very young now, are you?" Hughes continued bringing out more photos of his daughter.

"I'm still young, so please, would you-"

"Tell me when you come to Central next time, I'd find a few suitable partners for you."

"No."

"But why?"

"No."

"Get a wife."

"No."

"I insist."

"No."

"You're missing out."

"No."

"Why? Why? Why?"

"No."

"At least tell me the reason why you don't want a wife, don't give me that bachelor life shit."

"No."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"No."

"But-"

"I ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE I LIKE." Roy suddenly shouted in Hughes' face, making everyone in the office stare.

"One of your many girlfriends?" Hughes asked, a grin showing on his face.

"No, she isn't, I haven't even asked her out yet," Roy finally calmed down, leaning on his chair.

"Oh, the most eligible bachelor in Amestris doesn't dare to ask a girl out?" he teased.

"I'm afraid she might reject me," Roy replied, picking up a pen in attempt to finish his paperwork.

"Who would reject you? I mean, you always get your girl," Hughes stared in disbelief.

"She would, I wanted to ask her out for years, but," Roy continued to tap his pen on the table.

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah," Roy answered, signing on a piece of paper.

"Don't tell me it's Hawkeye," Hughes whispered into his ear.

Roy's face colour turned into a shade of pink, he froze at the mention of his Lieutenant, she was just right there in the room. He'd die if she found out that he liked her since they were kids, for over 10 years he didn't dare to tell her anything. He was afraid that she would reject him flatly. He'd be heartbroken.

Hughes picked up all the photos on the desk and on the floor, and gave the 'leave it to me' look, then walked out of the door laughing. Roy was afraid of 'leaving it to him', he'd mess up everything, it would be worse. But he doesn't dare to do anything.

It was around 10PM, when Roy received a call from Hughes, saying that he had ordered a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Riza in the office the next day, under his name, holding a card of his confession, and the rest was up to him. He couldn't believe that Hughes had really done what he said he had, but he has always been a man of his word.

The next day at the office, Roy started to do his work, the first time ever that he had done work without being told, shocking everyone in the office. And what was even more shocking is that, a bouquet of 24 roses was delivered to Riza just before lunch break. Roy started shaking, he'd never been so nervous before.

Riza took up the card, and flipped it open, and Roy could see her cheeks flushed. She suddenly looked in his direction, with a shocked expression, Roy quickly looked away. Riza picked up the card, and walked to Roy.

"What do you mean by this?" Riza exclaimed, shoving the card in his face, making everyone in the office stare at their actions.

* * *

_Riza, _

_I love you, _

_I can't stop thinking about you, _

_Every moment of my life,_

_You are on my mind,_

_Even during my 'dates',_

_So please, would you accept my love?_

_Roy Mustang_

_

* * *

_

Roy stared at the card, Hughes actually wrote such a corny line, and Riza read it.

"Is this a joke, sir?" Riza's face could totally be read as 'horribly annoyed'.

"Lieutenant, are you free at 8pm tonight? I could go pick you up," Roy tried to smile.

"What?" Riza blushed, everyone in the room was focusing on their conversation.

"I mean, Riza, are you free at 8pm tonight? I wanna bring you out for a date," Roy exclaimed, making everyone gasp.

"Uh, I'd check my schedule," Riza ran over to her desk and flipped her notebook, "Yeah, I'm kinda, free…"

"I'd pick you up at 8 tonight then," Roy immediately picked up his pen and started to do his work.

Both of them were silent for the whole day, and with flushed cheeks. The news spread like wildfire, the whole Eastern Headquarters knew about their date that night. No one could believe that Riza Hawkeye would actually go out with a guy, she was popular, having her desk filled with chocolates and flowers during valentine's day, and the next moment, the office's bin was filled with the same amount of gifts, breaking many young men's hearts. Roy Mustang, the most eligible bachelor in Amestris, would actually have so much trouble asking a girl out. The news was just too shocking for the people in the Eastern HQ.

* * *

**A/N: I suck at endings, as usual T.T**


	9. Dilemma

**Dilemma **

**

* * *

**

_Face it Roy Mustang, she's not going to accept you, you've never showed appreciation towards her all these years you've known her. Give up, walk away from the door, leave._

Those were the thoughts that ran through Roy's mind as he stood in front of Riza's apartment door. It was Valentine's Day, and he was sure that she was at home as usual at this time, afterall, she's been rejecting all the guys that came to her during lunch.

_Walk away or knock, it's your choice._

He held up the bouquet of flowers and ran his hands through his hair, he was just one step from it.

_Come on, give it a try, it could succeed._

His hand reached for the door, but he retracted it even before it touched the wood.

_Roy Mustang, you've never been rejected by a girl, this couldn't be the first time. _

"_But she's not just any girl! She's Riza Hawkeye!" __He shouted in his head._

He reached for the door, and gave it a gentle knock, and the door opened upon contact, he stood there staring at the figure at the door.

"Colonel? What are you doing at this hour?" Riza looked at the blushing man.

"Uh- I wanted to-"

_What should I do! She's right there!_

Riza raised an eyebrow in confusion, and saw the bouquet of flowers behind him.

"Wanna go out with me?" Roy held up the flowers right in front of Riza.

They looked into each other's eyes in shock, cheeks flushed, not knowing what to say.

* * *

**A/N: I don't feel very optimistic about these drabbles, But please do review! I do want to upgrade the quality of my writng :)  
**


	10. 010: Promise

"Will you follow me?"

"It's not the first time you've asked, you know the answer."

"I don't need an answer, I want a promise."

"I would follow you, even to hell if you wish, I promise."

"If I ever reach hell, I don't want you to follow me."

"A promise is a promise, I would keep every promise that I had with you."

"Then I want you to promise me that you would be my side forever."

"I would-"

Roy shifted himself to her side and slid an engagement ring onto her finger. It was a silver band with a few diamonds lining its surface, it was simple yet elegant. Riza's face was now a shade of red.

"You said you would be by my side forever, you promised," he bent down and sealed the promise with a passionate kiss.

"Damn you Roy, I wanted my days being single to last longer," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Who was the one that said that she would keep every promise with me?" He teased, both not realising the large audience outside the hospital ward eavesdropping on their conversation.


	11. 011: Liar

**Liar**

**

* * *

**

Along with Roy and his other subordinates, Riza was going to be transferred to Central. It's a great leap forward, as it would be easier for Roy to rise up the ranks in Central than in Eastern HQ. Rebecca heard of Riza's transfer, and decided to ask her best friend out for coffee, perhaps the last time they could have coffee together over at the East.

"Ri-za!" Rebecca shouted at the sight of her friend, "Here! Here!"

Riza sighed, there, her best friend was waving at her like an idiot, everyone at the café was staring at her. She walked towards the table and sat down, ordering a cup of black coffee.

"It's sooo good to be transferred to Central! Heard the guys there are so much more good looking than the guys here," Rebecca took a sip at her tea, "Lucky you."

"Not like I care," Riza answered in her usual no-nonsense tone.

"Unlike you, I want to get married and retire from the army soon," Rebecca pouted, twirling the spoon in her hand, "when I visit, remember to introduce me to some good-looking guys, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Riza sat back, looking at the sky.

"Come on, don't tell me you are not at all interested at those good looking guys," Rebecca stared at Riza.

"Not at all. And I'm not homosexual," Riza muttered as she held up her cup.

"Hmm, don't tell me you have a boyfriend already!" Rebecca exclaimed while waving her hands in the air, "is it Mustang?"

Riza sighed again, her friend was always having all kinds of thoughts and ideas, mostly nonsensical. Boyfriend? She can't tell her that, she didn't like people to talk about her personal relationships with the opposite sex.

"No," she lied, "he's just a co-worker"

At that moment, that _certain co-worker_ spotted the two women at the café. He decided to take a look over there, even if he didn't particularly like the one waving dramatically. _His love was there_.

"Oh, Mustang, what are you doing here?" Rebecca looked over at the approaching male.

"Nothing, I saw a _harpy_ over here and decided to take a closer look, and hey! Its you," Roy joked.

"Not funny," Rebecca folded her arms and attempted to look the other direction.

After awhile, they decided to leave. Noticing that Roy was walking in the same direction as Riza, Rebecca decided to _stalk _the two.

As Roy and Riza took a turn, they looked back at the corner to see if there was anyone, afterall, they felt that someone was there following them. No one appeared, and they continued walking.

Nothing seems weird, until Roy stopped in front of a florist, telling Riza to wait outside. It was barely a minute, and Roy walked out with a bouquet of roses.

Riza was surprised at the sight of a bouquet of roses presented to her, Roy presented his signature smirk and handed the roses to Riza.

_Yeah right Riza, co-workers? You liar._

What was more shocking to Rebecca was that Roy suddenly bent down to kiss her. As he moved away, she could see a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Mustang could actually make her smile so easily.

"You like the flowers?" he asked, wrapping a hand around her waist as they walked.

"I should get a vase when I reach Central, you're always giving me these kind of useless gifts," she teased, "now where should I keep these flowers? We're leaving for Central tomorrow."

"Well, I didn't think of that," a grin was apparent on his face.

The next morning, at the station, some officers came to bid farewell to the transferring group. Grumman came to see his granddaughter off as well. Just before Riza boarded the train, Rebecca came to Riza and handed to her a piece of paper, telling her to read it when they get on the train.

The moment the train left the station, Riza took out the note from her pocket, revealing it's details.

_You and Mustang, JUST co-workers? I saw everything yesterday. Riza you liar._

Riza's eyes widened at the sight of the words, she couldn't believe that someone actually saw them, no wonder she had a feeling that someone was staring.

Noticing Riza's strange look, Roy moved over and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Rebecca saw us yesterday, sir."

"Crap, what's worse than the Harpy seeing us, now we know what's the hottest topic in the East now," Roy smiled weakly.

Riza rested her head on the seat in preparation for the upcoming migraine.

* * *

**A/N: Sticking to the 100 themes is more fun that I thought, lol.**


	12. 012: Proof

**Proof**

**

* * *

**

Unlike the man people see him as, Havoc is a man who tends to notice the smallest of details, and fairly observant.

"Hey chief, here are the reports," Havoc handed the documents over to his procrastinating superior, "better start doing your work before the Lieutenant comes back."

The moment he left the files on the table, something caught his view. There was a small slip of paper in between the papers on the table. There was this very familiar handwriting, very close to Riza's. Furthermore, it was signed off as _Elizabeth._

As Havoc moved back to his desk, he wondered, what is so secretive that the Lieutenant have to write a note to the Colonel under her codename? There must be surely more to it.

The day proceeded as normal, Havoc being more observant of his superiors, eager to find out more about that note. He watched the Lieutenant as she went to collect the documents from the Colonel's table, and watched as she flipped through the pages, checking for any errors. It was then he saw her take out a very familiar piece of paper.

He noticed the usual scrawl from the Colonel, and tried to read the words without anyone noticing, and found out something shocking.

_Elizabeth, want to go out later? I heard of a nice restaurant near your apartment, let's go check it out tonight, okay?_

_Roy_

Havoc immediately looked down at his paperwork, all sorts of idea went through his head. The Colonel asking the Lieutenant for a date! He then watched the Lieutenant passing down more paperwork to the Colonel, and concluded that her reply was somewhere there, and decided to try it out.

"Hey chief? You free tonight? Let's go for a drink," Havoc called out.

"I'm having a date tonight, ask someone else," Roy answered as he twirled the pen in his hand.

"Who's the lucky lady tonight? How does she look like?" Havoc asked mischievously, even if he knew who it was already.

"She's a beauty, nice long legs," Roy smirked, "and great curves too."

"Damn," he cursed fakely, hiding a chuckle. Who'd had known that the Colonel would compliment the Lieutenant in such a way. Tonight, he's going to stalk the two.

* * *

Havoc went on to locate the restaurant near the Lieutenant's place, there was only one famous place, making it easy to locate. He hid in the alley opposite the restaurant, with a camera and a binoculars, making sure that he could see everything.

It was about an hour later, where he saw the Colonel's car stop at the restaurant. As he opened the car door, he could see a blonde step out of the car, as she turned, he confirmed all his doubts.

It was Riza Hawkeye, and she's having a date with the Colonel. _And she's a beauty without her uniform on._

He hurriedly took out his camera and snapped a shot at the couple. With Roy's arm at her waist, they went into the restaurant, having a seat near the windows. _Perfect, now he could really see everything._

_

* * *

_

"Roy, I feel like someone's watching us," she said, putting down her glass of wine.

"I don't think so, maybe someone noticed that the greatest bachelor of Amestris is having a date with the greatest beauty they ever seen," Roy smirked.

"Greatest _womanizer_ you mean," she said, laughing, making Roy pout.

After they came out of the restaurant, just before they went off in the car, Roy grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, ending the date with one long and passionate kiss.

Havoc clicked on the camera, then ran off.

* * *

The next day at the office, everything was normal, until when everyone went for lunch break, leaving just Havoc, Riza and Roy in the room.

"Chief, why didn't you tell us about your date with the Lieutenant last night," Havoc grinned, hands in his pocket, preparing to pull out something.

"Date with the lieutenant? Nah, what proof do you have to accuse me of such a thing?" annoyance was apparent on the Colonel's face.

Smirking, "this," Havoc pulled out a stack of photos of the previous night, with the photo of the kiss they had at the very front. A slight blush could be seen on the Lieutenant's face.

There was a moment of silence in the room, until it was broken by a very familiar sound.

_Click._

Riza was holding her gun, ready to fire anytime, and Roy was approaching the 2nd Lieutenant while wearing his ignition gloves. He slowly backed out and stopped when he reached the wall.

_Shit._

The Colonel stood right in front of him, hands ready to snap anytime, and the Lieutenant was just right behind him, anger showing on both of their faces.

"Hand over the photographs and make sure that you don't tell anyone about what you saw," Roy whispered to his ear and snatched the photographs from the trembling hand.

With a snap, the photographs turned into ashes. A few shots was fired around Havoc, outlining his body.

"That's my warning to you, 2nd Lieutenant," she said, walking out of the office, following the Colonel.

Havoc slowly managed to get back to his seat, hands still trembling from the shock.

* * *

_A few days later_

"Hey Havoc, I bet the Colonel and Lieutenant are secretly going out," Breda whispered to him as they left the building.

"I know," Havoc smirked, "I _still_ have proof."

* * *

**A/N: I'm surprised that I actually could get a story out of this theme, was racking my brains for a while.**


	13. 013: Betrayal

**Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

It's been two days since the transfer. Riza Hawkeye knew that the transfer was to hold her hostage, and to 'paralyze' Roy Mustang. He could do nothing without his loyal subordinates, and could not even try to do anything with Riza's transfer to Bradley's direct command.

She was worried, he was no longer in her sight, and she could no longer ensure his safety. Riza did not want to stop Roy in his tracks, which means she has to not be a hostage with Bradley. But how? She knew that with his temperament, he would try all means to get her free. Riza did not want him to risk himself for her.

_Damn, why can't he just treat me like a pawn now? Please._

She knew, the longer she stayed as a hostage, the more the risk Roy would face, Bradley would soon dig out all his weaknesses. Without her by his side to cover his faults, Bradley would soon get rid of Roy.

_Riza, I'm sorry that I let Bradley transfer you over. I'd get yo__u back, no matter what. Trust me, say that you'd believe in me._

She could betray him in order to keep him safe. If she made Roy not care for her anymore, her status as a hostage would be lifted. He'd be fine then. She could just walk over to him and tell him how much had she tolerated him for the past years, and she could be nothing but happy without him as her commander. She could tell him that.

_I trust you._

Riza believed in his intelligence, she knew that he was smart enough to find a way that will work out. She could double as an intelligence support. She would make use of every chance she could get here to help him. She would not be a burden, neither would she betray him.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I found this chapter crappier than any of the ones I've done. ._. You guys get the meaning? I don't really do, haha… **


	14. 014: Covered Eyes

**Covered Eyes**

* * *

"Hawkeye, do you know what day is today?" Roy looked up from his work.

"It's Friday today, as for the weather, you have to listen to the radio, sir," Riza paused for a moment, then continued in her work without much interruption.

"I don't mean the date, nor do I mean the weather, I mean, like, special events?" Roy put down his pen and looked at his Lieutenant again.

"No, sir, I do no think that there are any special event today," Riza spoke again, not stopping in her work at all, "is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing," Roy twirled his pen for a while, and checked his calendar again.

He was sure that it was Riza's birthday was today, but she didn't seem to care about anything at all. Well, he did see her celebrate it thrice, but it's only when he was around to celebrate it for her when they were both children, otherwise, she didn't care at all. This year, he had to celebrate it for her, and make it the most memorable birthday she ever had. But first, he had to plan it.

Instead of his usual procrastinating, he spent his time 'wisely' on the planning, and still, his work was not done.

"Sir, I suggest that you do your work now," Riza looked up at her superior.

"I am," Roy continued scribbling on his notebook, planning every small detail.

"When I mean work, it means doing your paperwork," Riza sighed, "not scribbling useless stuff on your notebook."

"Just give me sometime," Roy said, not looking up from his notebook, "can you help me with the paperwork, please?"

"I suppose I could," Riza shook her head, "just a little bit."

"Thanks a lot!" Roy exclaimed.

Right after work, Roy ran out of the office, and went shopping for whatever he needed for the celebration. He wanted it to be held in Riza's apartment, but he could never manage to decorate it without her knowledge.

"I'd like to have 26 roses, thank you!" Roy smiled at the florist like a child who is about to receive some sweets.

"There you go," the florist smiled back, "for your girlfriend?"

"Not really my girlfriend," Roy smirked, "just a girl I liked since we were young."

"Good luck then" she laughed, handing the flowers over.

With all the items that he needed, Roy drove back to his apartment. Delighted that it was not in such a mess that he needed hours to clear up, he found cleaning tools in the storeroom, and started cleaning up a little.

Setting every required decoration, he picked up the phone, eager to ask Riza out.

"Hawkeye, I'm picking you up below your apartment at 9:30," Roy spoke immediately, "it's an order."

Sighing, Riza answered back, "yes sir, do I have to get anything for the meeting?"

"Just, dress up a little," Roy exclaimed into the phone, "okay?"

"Yes sir, understood," and she put down the phone. What could Roy be planning this time?

It was 8, good thing it's Friday, the soldiers could knock off at 5, leaving plenty of time for Roy's plans for the night.

Roy pulled out some of his old recipe books from the shelves, and went on to the kitchen, hoping to do a good job. He had to bake a cake as well, and he prayed not to screw up.

At 9:10, he finished all the cooking, and left them by the table. Steak, salad, soup, and some bread, with his best wine and a freshly baked cake, Roy was overjoyed at his accomplishment. Putting down his apron, he rushed to change into something presentable, and sped off to Riza's.

"So, sir, what is this meeting about?" Riza spoke, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just get into the car, no talk," Roy grinned.

"Okay sir," Riza said as she stepped into the vehicle.

As he drove, he could not help, but compliment on her looks, "Riza, you look beautiful tonight, you should dress up and put your hair down more."

Riza, still confused about the night, just nodded.

As he pulled over, he took out a piece of black cloth, and turned to Riza, smiling in excitement.

Looking out of the window, Riza broke the silence, "Sir isn't this your-"

Roy put a finger over her lips, and held up the cloth, blindfolding her, then leading her out of the car.

"Sir, what is this about?" Riza exclaimed, surprised at her superior's actions.

"Hush, just follow my lead," Roy smiled, grabbing her hand.

Riza followed silently as Roy guided her up the stairs, finally reaching a halt, and she heard the door open with a click. Pushing her into the house, Roy left her for a few seconds, and took down the blindfold.

Riza stared at her surroundings with shock. The room was filled with candles, streamers are seen around the house, and there was a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Riza Hawkeye!' She felt touched, and surprised at the same time, it was her birthday, she didn't even remember, and Roy was the only one who actually remembered it.

"Well, I decided that you needed to celebrate your birthday, and you don't seem to care, so I…" Roy's eyes darting away as he fidgeted.

"Well, you don't have to go this far sir, a simple 'happy birthday' would had done the job," Riza replied, a slight smile appeared on her face.

Upon hearing her reply, Roy pulled her to the table, and presented to her the dished he made earlier, earning yet again a very surprised look.

"You made all these? Are you sure they are edible?" Riza questioned as she poked the steak with the knife.

"My cooking skills improved!" Roy exclaimed, pouting as he spoke.

"I hope so," cutting a small bit and putting it into her mouth, "it actually tastes nice."

"I'm happy you like it!" Roy's pout turning into a wide grin.

After the dinner, Roy disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a cake. It was one of the most beautiful cakes Riza had ever seen, surprised at Roy's newly found cooking and baking skills.

"I made this too!" Roy boasted, lighting up the candles with his ignition gloves.

Riza made a wish and blew up the candles, then Roy started cutting a slice of each of them. Tears started to show on her face.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, with Riza suddenly throwing herself on him, sobbing.

"Nothing, just that, I'm touched," Riza stuffed her face in his chest.

He then bent down and brought his lips to hers. Luckily, she did not resist. They stood there, savouring the moment of closeness they then shared.

* * *

**A/N: I went off topic a little :P But there was still the part where Roy blindfolded her! It matches the topic! :x**


	15. 015: The Scent of Blood

**The Scent of Blood**

**

* * *

**

"LIEUTENANT!"

Blood gushed from her neck as she fell on the floor.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant!"

"Now, open the gate, Mustang."

"You scum!" He shouted, his beloved Lieutenant now on the brink of death, "Lieutenant! Can you hear me? Say something!" she showed no response.

"Now, perform Human Transmutation and become the fifth sacrifice!"

He snarled, anger overcoming every of his other emotions. Roy couldn't believe his eyes, Riza was there, lying on the floor, blood soaking her clothes wet.

"Come on, if you don't hurry, this woman is going to die. Oh, I see, you're going to transmute her after she dies? I'm okay with that as well."

"I won't die," Riza muttered, hand covering her neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing too much, "I've been ordered not to die."

Roy's anger was slowly turning into sadness, his love was slowly about to die, and he could not do anything at all.

"If one could obtain an immortal body with an order like that, everyone could live without worry," the gold tooth doctor grinned, "What would you do, Mustang-kun, a woman precious to you is about to die. If you leave her be, she'd die of blood loss."

Roy wanted to run towards him, and knock him flat on the ground, and find a way to save his Lieutenant from death, but he was held immobile. He felt useless, she was right in front of his eyes.

"But I'm a doctor well-versed in alchemy, and look! I even have a philosopher's stone. In other words, I could save this woman."

Roy stared at him in anger, what is he going to offer again? Perhaps, maybe?

"Well, if she dies before you can make the decision, I could not do anything then." He turned to Riza, "Oh? She'd stopped moving. I wonder if she had died"

Roy froze at those words. She cannot just leave like that, she can't! His emotions had totally took over, his fury can no longer be described by words.

"Colonel… There is no need for you to perform human transmutation," Riza suddenly spoke in a weak voice.

"You would do it won't you? Mustang-kun."

He looked at the pool of blood, and then at the philosopher's stone. He could save her with that, and he saw her eyes.

_I'__d shoot you to death if you perform human transmutation._

He could not believe that she actually conveyed that message to him, she chose death. But if it was her wish, he would have to obey and respect it. Tears were slowly welling in his heart.

"I will," Roy mustered the courage, "I will do as you say, Lieutenant, I will not perform human transmutation!"

The doctor was suddenly captured, his men were panicking at the sight, not knowing what to do.

With the help of the suddenly-appearing May Chang and two others, Roy managed to break free and run towards his Lieutenant.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" he shouted, turning his opponent into ash.

He reached her and held her tightly, not letting go at all.

"Lieutenant! Hang in there! Lieutenant, open your eyes! Lieutenant!" he cried in worry, "don't die! Get yourself together, Lieutenant!"

May ran towards them, "leave this to me, lay her down."

Activating the transmutation circle, May managed to stop the bleeding. Roy was more than thankful. Riza was finally regaining consciousness. He held her up, embracing her.

"Sorry, Colonel" Riza finally opened her eyes.

"Don't speak for now, rest up first," he was glad that she did not leave this world.

"Thank you for understand my glance."

"We've known each other for a long time, after all."

She smiled at his comment, and rested in his arms as he held her close, inhaling the deep scent of blood lingering in their clothes.

It was always the scent of blood, that brought them so close together. And they both prayed, that blood, would not be the thing that would bring them even closer.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, sorry that I practically ripped most of the parts from the manga/anime :x**


	16. 016: Reaching Unreachable

**Reaching voice & Unreachable with a voice**

**

* * *

**

It was after the promised day, in celebration, Major General Armstrong decided to hold a party at the Armstrong mansion, inviting all important members of the Amestrian military.

"Oh Lieutenant! You look gorgeous!" Roy looked in the direction of Riza, slowly walking towards her.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel now, General," Riza chuckled, "I must say that you look unexpectedly handsome tonight."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Roy pouted at the latter comment, "come on, the guys are waiting for us at the other end already. Team Mustang must stick together!"

Riza sighed as Roy grabbed her wrist and quickly advanced towards the rest of the team.

Havoc leaned against the makeshift bar as he tried to flirt with the bartender who was immediately mesmerized with the newly promoted General as he walked towards Havoc, who frowned at the sight of his commanding officer.

"So Havoc, your legs fine enough to allow you to flirt with the bartenders?" Roy joked, immediately receiving an elbow in his stomach.

Havoc could barely recognize Riza in her dress, she was even wearing lip-gloss. He could not believe that she would actually wear something like that.

"Wow, Riza, you look so beau-"

Havoc was cut off mid-sentence with a click, "Would you mind stopping the flattery? I had it enough for tonight, if you would mind." Riza held the pistol in her hand as Havoc cringed.

"Well Lieutenant, I can't believe that you'd actually bring in a pistol at this kind of occasion," Roy pushed down the pistol, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, who knows that some terrorist would try to come in and kill some important officer," Riza put her gun back into the holster in her handbag, "like you."

Roy swallowed as he heard her words, receiving only a laugh from Riza. She definitely has a bad sense of humor.

"Welcome distinguished guests of the Amestrian Military!" Major Armstrong exclaimed into the microphone, "As you enjoy the drinks and food, we present to some performers from the military!"

Havoc immediately pulled his commanding officers towards the stage, plastering a grin on his face.

"We present to you! General Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye!" Armstrong handing two mics over to the two.

"Havoc! What do you mean by this?" Roy frowned.

"Sing! I registered for both of you!" Havoc continued grinning as his grabbed his sax, "Everyone's looking!"

As they were pushed up onto the stage, they were welcomed by thundering applause. _Who would had known that everyone there was a royai fan!_

"I don't know what to sing!" Roy whispered to Riza.

"Like I know!" Riza frowned.

"Eh, how about the song we made up back in the East?" Roy suggested.

"Fine, Havoc, you still remember the tune?" Riza turned towards Havoc, getting thumbs up in reply.

The music started and Roy started off with the first verse.

_It was a song that they composed in the East, each line containing a meaning deeper than others could imagine. _

"Party. It's raining champagne. Hey, sexy lady. Kiss for your escort?"

_It was a rainy night at Eastern Headquarters, Roy decided to ask Riza out, on their very first date._

"It's showtime. A romantic message. Here in the moonlight. Everything fades away"

_Roy recounted the past times, where he had to leave for the military, not knowing when would the meet again, leaving nothing but a letter behind, addressing to Riza. He was then only 19, and she, 16._

"Even rainy days can be wonderful but no thank you," she laughed, remembering the time back.

_She teased, pointing at the rain, indicating that it's a rainy night, where he would be nothing but useless, rejecting his offer for a date._

"Oh, such a foolish lonely man," Roy pouted in a dramatic manner.

_Roy had to have her out on a date, he must._

"But you know love, even scenes like that can be so cute," Riza looked away from Roy.

_She moved towards him, perhaps accepting his request for a date?_

"The rain's blurring up our vision. All I want to do now is take you higher. Here in my arms I'll light your fire, darling," Roy put his hand on Riza's shoulder, pulling her towards him, earning a gasp from the audience.

_Did he finally succeed? He still must try all means to impress her._

"Tonight, just after midnight. Pick out a star, love. Make it a little shy one," Riza turned towards him, a single arm on his shoulder.

_She finally accepted him. So now, what are the plans?_

"And in the morning, after eleven. We'll be together. Waiting to check out!" his face barely inches away from hers.

_He gave a perverted smirk._

"Soaking head to toe, you're as sweet and helpless as a puppy," Riza laughed, breaking away from his grasp.

_She stared at him in acted disgust and gave his forehead a flick as she went on to tidy her desk._

"Ohh, I know I'm useless," Roy folded his arms and pouted.

_He walked towards Riza and hugged her from the back, no willing to let go._

"But it's still okay, you don't have to be so strong always," Riza elbowed him.

_She just stood there, not resisting at all. Maybe, she did enjoy his touch afterall._

"I'll dry your eyes where raindrops pool," Roy cringed from the pain.

_He turned her around, and they looked into each other's deep eyes, which contained nothing but sorrow, pain, and tears that could never make it out._

"All I want to do now is hold you tighter. Block out the world and hear the fire siren," Riza moved toward him and gave him a pat at the back.

_She cried in his arms, her face in his chest, he felt her tears soak through the fabric._

"Even rainy days can be wonderful but no thank you," Riza sang, staring into the dark eyes of her partner.

'_I want to, but, now is not the time. You have your goals to work on.'_

"Oh, what a foolish lonely man," Roy smiled weakly.

'_Then I'd accomplish them soon. You must wait for me, Riza.'_

"But you know love, even scenes like that can be so cute," Riza moved closer to Roy again.

'_I will.'_

"The rain's blurring up our vision," Roy put his hands around her waist.

'_Promise?'_

"All I want to do now is take you higher. Here in my arms I'll light your fire darling," they sang, and ended the song with a much awaited kiss.

'_I promise.'_

The audience applauded and cheered at their on-stage actions, not knowing that they would actually declare their love on-stage with such words and actions.]

* * *

Some couples can only communicate with each other with a voice, but Roy and Riza, has mastered the art of communication with not just a voice, but with their bodies as well.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I did it! I was having such a hard time thinking what to write XD Enjoy! And review my crappy, boring (what my friend commented, she said she fell asleep at the 4****th**** chapter), drabbles! :x Due to bad reception, I may put this seires of drabbles on hitaus(even if I don't want to) D; once i finish chapter 20, so if you want it still be here, please do give some reviews (;  
**


	17. 017: Scars

**Scars**

**

* * *

**

He ran his finger slowly through her back, tracing the outlines of the tattoo. His admiration for his teacher slowly decreased. No matter how great an alchemist one is, he should never try to inflict harm on his own family.

"Riza, does it hurt?" Roy asked, hand on her shoulder.

"It did when my father tattooed it on, but now, it's fine," Riza shivered slightly at his touch, back facing Roy.

"I might have to take more looks at this, is it okay?" Roy smiled faintly.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Mustang-san, I have a favour to ask from you," sweeping sand from her coat.

"Yes?" Roy walked towards her.

"Please, burn the tattoo on my back, I've seen the damage it could cause, there is no need for two flame alchemists to exist in this world," Riza's hand clenched into a fist, eyes staring straight into his.

Roy was shocked, with a tattoo that size, burning it would be impossible, it would most likely kill her. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't bear to inflict anymore pain on her.

"But Riza! Doing that might cost you your life!" Roy shouted.

"Please!" she shouted back.

"Riza!" he shook her shoulders.

"Please, I beg you, please…" Riza broke down in his arms, tears were soaking through the fabric of his uniform.

Unwilling to see her so sad, he thought of an idea, "Okay, but I'd only burn the important areas, I don't want to hurt you too much."

"Thank you Mustang-san," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

She took off her top clothing, and stood back facing Roy, whose fingers were trembling. He was afraid to inflict harm on her, but it was her wish, he couldn't deny.

"Are you ready?" Roy asked, voice trembling.

"Yes," Riza answered and prepared herself for the pain.

_Snap_

Roy looked at the flames licking her back, disfiguring the main points of the tattoo. She cringed in pain as the flames made contact with her bare back, flesh on her back raw. Roy ran over to her side to see tears flowing from her eyes. He grabbed the medication and bandages from the table beside, and applied them on her back.

Riza was strong, he couldn't believe that someone could actually bear the pain of flames burning their back without screaming or shouting. Afterall, she'd experienced pain a hundred times more painful than this.

"Riza, are you okay?" Roy put his coat over her bandaged body and led her to the couch.

"Thank you Mustang-san," she muttered, holding on to her clothes.

"Mind if I stay over for sometime? You need someone to help you change your bandages don't you?" he asked, running his fingers through her growing hair.

"I suppose so," she managed to give a weak smile before she leaned on the male beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to touch any of the scarred areas, swearing not to inflict anymore pain or let her cry again.

* * *

Roy woke up, and walked to the bedroom to see if she needed any help. He ran towards her as she tried to get up, helping her reach the washroom. As he helped her change the bandages, he could see that the remainder was nothing but some simple alchemical arrays and words that could prove nothing, and large burn scars from the burning. His mouth opened slightly, then closed again. Roy wanted to ask if the wound still hurt, but he knew that she would deny any pain, even if it really hurt. He shifted forward, then gently embraced her from the back, hoping not to hurt her in anyway. She did not resist, but instead sitting there infront of him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"For what? I was the one who asked," she replied.

"The scars, now you can't get married to anyone anymore," he joked.

"The only man that I'd ever show my bare back would be you," she chuckled.

"Then wait for me, until I become fuhrer," he lay his chin on her shoulder.

"With these scars, what can I do besides waiting?" she mumbled, earning a chuckle from the man behind her.

"Lots," he said, planting gentle kisses on her neck as they fell to the comfort of the bed.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to put this series slowly through, after chapter 20, I'd update when I have time, not daily anymore. Whether you like it or not :x Hahas, review please! :D**


	18. 018: I don't want to realise

'**I don't want to realise'**

**

* * *

**

She was there, right infront of him. Her smile, was so heartwarming. Wait, what is she wearing, a wedding gown? Where was he? He looked down at himself, seeing a tuxedo on himself. He looked up at his surroundings, they were at a church. The seats were filled with family and friends. Since when…

"Ms Hawkeye, are you willing to take Mr Mustang as your lawfully wedded husband? Promise to take care of him, no matter what, and to care for him through all situations?"

"I do, in fact, I've already been doing it," she gave a slight chuckle, then looking back at her partner.

"Mr Mustang, are you willing to take Ms Hawkeye as your lawfully wedded wife? Protecting her from all harm, and to care for her through all situations?"

"Uh… what? I mean, yeah! I do!" He stuttered, confused about what was going on, but still, he was happy, now she's his wife.

"You may now kiss the bride."

He walked a step forward, and raised her veil, revealing the most beautiful face in all of Amestris, well, at least he thought it was. He bent down and brought his lips to hers.

"Roy? Are you okay? You don't look fine," she said in a worried tone.

"What? Of course I'm fine, Riza, I'm fine," he exclaimed.

"Colonel!" she suddenly shouted.

"What?" he was dumbfounded at her sudden exclamation.

"Colonel! Wake up! Colonel!" she shouted, staring at him in the eye.

He took a step back, and raised an eyebrow in confusion, then all he saw was white.

"Colonel! Wake up! You have to finish these work by today!" he opened his eyes to see his Lieutenant staring at him in anger, arms folded.

"Riza?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Colonel! I suggest that you wake up now before I wake you up," she took out her pistol and clicked on the safety lock.

He cringed in fear as he heard the click, then grabbed his pen and started looking through his work.

"Damn, that was a good dream," he muttered as he looked dreamily at his lieutenant.

She suddenly looked up from her work, "is there something wrong sir?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Roy looked down immediately, "that is definitely something that I don't want to realise, the truth."

He swore under his breath again as he continued daydreaming while staring at his work blankly.

"Colonel. Do. Your. Work. Now."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY REVIEWING YEAR! XD Merry X'mas everyone! New year's coming and no one is going to Marina with me *emo*, No money isn't an excuse! *takes out pistol and aims at human targets* **

**Currently attempting to drag as many people to go 'shopping' with me as possible :S**

**Update: Thanks Mew Phong! You made my day :3 I was a bit shocked when I saw such a great number of reviews added on ! Happy to hear that someone likes my writing style! Moar reviews please! :D**

**Note: This series of drabbles would go on, hitaus? No way, :s as long as i'm bored to the core(which i always am) I'd continue writing!  
**


	19. Aging: Bonus chapter!

**Aging**

**

* * *

**

"Taiisa! The suspect is running away!"

"Then chase after him, what are you waiting for!" Roy shouted as his 'useless' subordinates.

Seeing barely any movement from his subordinates, he threw his coat on the ground and started chasing the fleeing suspect. It was past a few alleys, the suspect was a good runner, leaving only Mustang on his tail.

Roy Mustang was the best runner in the military Academy, in both long and short distances, he could run faster than any other with a field pack, and could last longer than anyone else. He was proud of this fact, even if it was years ago. Obstacles too, were nothing to him.

But this suspect, still in his youth, definitely outran him. As they reached the rooftops, it was clear who the winner was.

Roy stood on top the building, and looked at his surroundings. The suspect was nowhere to be found. And he was tired; it's been sometime since he last ran such a distance; his subordinates were always the ones doing the job.

He managed to climb down, and as he walked out of the alleyway, two military issue vehicles stopped in front of him, his subordinates getting out of it.

Handing the coat over to Roy, Riza started chuckling, "Our _great_ Colonel unable to catch the suspect?"

"Shut up," he pouts, sensing the sarcasm.

Reaching Eastern HQ, the colonel sends out a few search teams in search for the suspect. Reaching 11PM, they ended the search, leaving the work to the next day.

"Lieutenant, want me to walk you home? It's late, not very safe for you to go back yourself," Roy never drives on a Monday.

Walking out of the doors of the HQ, Riza looks back at her Colonel, an idea came to her mind.

"Sure," Riza grinned.

"Then-" Roy's face lit up.

"Catch me first!" Riza suddenly started running.

"Riza! At least give me a warning!" Roy chased after, trying to catch up.

A few minutes had passed, Riza was still taking the lead. It was a funny sight to the people watching, a male superior officer was chasing after his female subordinate.

Looking back, Riza could see Roy starting to slow down, and panting. She stopped in her tracks and waited for Roy to catch up.

"You always used to beat me," she teased.

"Well, I've recently stopped running, I've been training my up my muscles," Roy gave a smirk, flexing.

Laughing, Riza gave her reply, "you're getting old."

Roy folded his arms and pouted.

"You're reaching 30."

"It's still a year to go!"

"You're still old, don't deny it."

"If my love says so," he pulled Riza into his arms and gave Riza a light kiss, "but I'm still the sexiest man you're seen right?"

"From now onwards, you're joining me in my daily 5km run," a grin plastered on her face as she started running again.

"Not fair! Spare the elderly!" he laughed, chasing after her.

* * *

**A/N: Bonus chapter! Now the drabbles will go onto 101 chapters.  
**


	20. 019: Things one cannot understand

**Things one cannot understand**

**

* * *

**

Edward looked at his superior's side, at the woman, whose eyes never seem to leave his back, whose life can forsake for his, he did not understand why.

Riza Hawkeye was always there beside the colonel, always there to aid him in his goals, and always there to protect his back. There was hardly a moment where Riza Hawkeye isn't beside Roy Mustang. Such dedication and loyalty, he could not understand the reason why.

She joined the army for him, risking her own life just for that man. Edward still did not understand the reason.

The bonds that the two have are too strong to break apart. They can sacrifice each other's life for one another, but after one's death, the other would choose death as well.

The two of them seems to always be enclosed in their own world, rejecting any access from others.

Their emotions, thoughts, words are conveyed through air, their conversation of no speech.

_Was it love?_

"Damn bastard colonel, why would such a good woman such as the Lieutenant choose you?" Edward swore under his breath.

Even if he 'hated' the colonel, Edward prayed for those two to be together, even if he did not understand, the reason behind their dedication for one another.

_Love, is a word too simple to describe their feelings for one another._

Thus, he cannot understand.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like writing some literature essay here XD**

**Reviews please!**


	21. 020: Murderer

**Murderer**

**

* * *

**

They stumbled to his apartment, not separating at all. He managed to unlock the door as they kissed, it was passionate yet not messy at all. Their lips went apart as she shifted to gently close the door, then at that moment, he pulled her to his arms, walking into the bedroom as they kicked off their boots. She lay on top of him, fingers running through his messy hair, his hands finding ways to unbutton her shirt as their lips stay locked. She suddenly pulled away from him, leaving the man shocked.

"Roy, we should stop," she whispered, moving to the other side of the bed.

"Riza? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up on the bed as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't deserve this," Riza cringed.

_AAAAAAAH_

"Why? I don't see reason in your statement," Roy replied in confusion, "Riza?"

_She could see it, the faces of those she killed, the faces of fear and hatred._

"I'm a murderer," she answered, "I don't deserve any bit of joy in my life."

_She could hear the screams of those she was going to kill._

Roy looked down, understanding every word that she said. Afterall, he was a murderer as well.

_He saw the people in front of him turn into ashes, children and adults alike, the faces are so clear and vivid in his mind._

"But that doesn't prove anything," Roy broke the long silence, "their deaths cannot be avoided!" he exclaimed, "or maybe it's just my excuse."

_That child was staring at him in shock, he had to kill him, it was the Fuhrer's orders, he can't defy._

"Roy," sensing the pain in his words, she put her hand over his.

_Every face of the people that they killed, those faces, are engraved in their minds._

"That's why I'm working hard to rebuild Ishval now," he suddenly exclaimed, "I'm happy that they can enjoy a better tomorrow. For what I've done, I'm repenting for all my mistakes, and with you as my aide in this mission, you are repenting as well."

She smiled slightly at his comment, "I do hope so."

_The truth can still not be avoided, no matter how much they set their mind to repent, they know, that they are still murderers. _

"But it wouldn't harm it have a bit of enjoyment?" he grinned.

"Well, maybe," she stood up, "have anything in the kitchen? I'm making dinner."

He laughed and nodded, then laid on the bed, thinking of ways of rebuilding the broken city.

* * *

**A/N: :O I just got an idea on the next chapter Repentance/Confession, since I've done a confession chapter previously, I should do it on repentance. So look forward to some Ishval happenings based on what I've done on this chapter. =_+****! I'm so sleepy ~.~ Christmas is over!hence I'm waiting for the new year! Reviews make me happy, so please review :D  
**


	22. 021: Repentance

**Repentance**

**

* * *

**

After the promised day, Roy rejected the post for Fuhrer due to his temporary disability, and was promoted to General after his recovery. He'd worked out a proposal on the rebuilding of Ishval, and have Major Miles and Scar to help him. With Riza still at his side, he was slowly gaining the trust of the remaining Ishval people.

"The children, they look so happy now, don't they?" Riza commented, sitting beside her superior officer.

"Well, we could have some on our own," he teased, reminding her of their engagement, "I don't mind having a dozen kids running about in the house."

"Dream on," she elbowed him in the guts.

The ball rolled towards them, stopping right in front of Roy. He picked up the ball, and gave the boy a pat on the head.

"Soldier-san! I have a question!" The young teen looked at him in admiration, as the General is now famous throughout Ishval for his work on the rebuilding of Ishval.

"Yes?" he bent down, looking at the teen eye-to-eye.

"Why, why would you come to rebuild our country, despite all the people here hating you Amestrians?" he asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Well, it's for what we've done in the past," Roy replied, "the military of Amestris have done too much harm to your people in the past."

"It's for atoning for our mistakes," Riza smiled at the teen, "and to be forgiven for our past destruction here."

The young teen stared at the two officers in admiration for their perseverance. They were the first two of Amestris blood to step into Ishval for nothing but the sake of rebuilding the country, and they had not slacked off a day for the past two years that they had been here. And they are still here, even if the citizens of Ishval, and the souls of the dead have already forgiven them.

* * *

**A/N: Not much Royai here eh? I promise more royai on the next chapter! Review Please :D  
**


	23. 022: God

**God**

**

* * *

**

"Roy Mustang, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,I will love, honor and cherish you always, till death do us part. I pledge to you my life as an obedient, faithful and loving wife. Whither thou goest I will go, whither thou lodgest I will lodge. Today, I give to you me." Riza's smile now inerasable from her then, stoic face, as Riza slid the ring onto his finger.

"I, Roy Mustang, take you Riza Hawkeye, to be my wedded wife, because of my desire to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, I will love, honor, cherish and obey you always, till death do us part, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. Life which had brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as time passes." He said with a wide smile on his face, then putting the wedding bands on her finger, with her hand in his, they looked at the minister.

"You are now husband and wife, " he declared, "you may now kiss the bride."

Roy immediately pulled Riza into his arms, holding her so tight that she could barely move, and locked her in a passionate kiss. Afterall, he had been waiting for this day for over ten years.

Below, the families and friends of the couple stood there admiring the two; how could two so in love with each other, resist the temptation to marry for so long?

Grumman was quietly sobbing, his granddaughter was getting married. He couldn't see his daughter get married, but he could see his granddaughter's, he is now a happy man, and could retire without any worries.

Madame Christmas was there, smiling at the couple, happy that she raised her nephew to be a fine young man, and was glad that he finally got married.

Edward was holding on to the hand of his wife, wiping tears away. He may had said that he hated the colonel, but infact, he respected the colonel a lot. "Bastard Colonel! You better treat the Lieutenant well!"

"Shut it kid, I know better than to not treat my wife well, and now, it's General, and Lieutenant Colonel!" Roy shouted back, arms still on the waist of his wife, who was laughing all the way.

"See Breda! I said that the General will get married to her!" Havoc grinned, "now, where's my 500 cenz?"

"I didn't say they won't get married," Breda declared.

"Liar!" Havoc exclaimed, laughing.

"Yohoo Riza! Now you got married, make sure I catch the flower bouquet!" Rebecca shouted.

"Yeah, sure," Riza smirked.

"Oh, such a glorious occasion! Thanks to my wedding planning skills passed down from generations!" Major Armstrong shouted, earning a hard kick in the guts from his elder sister, "Shut up Alex, you're ruining my mood."

Black Hayate struggled out of Fuery's arms and jumped up to stage, barking and wagging his tail at the couple.

"So Riza, do you now believe in god?" Roy asked, suddenly carrying Riza up on his arms.

"There is a possibility in there," Riza put her arm behind his neck.

"Haha, I think 'truth' would be laughing at us now," Roy grinned, "Afterall, when I met him to get my vision back, I told him that it was to so that I can see my beautiful wife on the wedding day." He said, making both of them laugh as he gave his wife yet another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: D: It didn't go as well as I wanted it to ! I feel so horrible now, I wasted over a hundred dollars on something that would most likely never see sunlight again, I could had used those money to get me 3 more gundam models : I forgot to tell my mum what I wanted for christmas, now I can't get anything D: Oh well, REVIEWS PLEASE! :D Oh yeah, note Roy's marriage vows, compare it with Riza's and SPOT THE LOL-NESS XD  
**


	24. Reasons: Bonus Chapter!

**Reasons**

**

* * *

**

"Riza, you awake?"

"Yeah, I guess," she flips over to face Roy.

"I have a question," Roy slips his arms on her waist.

"Which is?" she asks, sweeping a stray strand of hair from his face.

"What makes you love me?" he asks.

"Well, because it's you," she replied with a smile.

"But, you know, I'm not perfect," he frowned.

"That's something I like about you," she chuckled.

"I don't buy chocolates for you often," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'd shoot you if you do," she laughed, "chocolates make me fat."

"I don't buy flowers for you."

"There aren't any vases in the house."

"I always get late for work."

"That gives me a reason not to leave the house before you."

"I give Hayate ice-cream."

"That's why I don't give you any."

"... I'm an idiot."

"Then I'm one too."

"You're a sponge!"

"No I'm not."

"Then how did you graduate from high school when you're 13?"

"That didn't count, you're a genius in Alchemy!"

"Then Edward?"

"You beat him, everyone saw it."

"If you let your dad teach you alchemy, you'd be better than me."

"I have no talent in Alchemy."

"Because you never tried!"

"If I didn't try, you won't be my dad's apprentice."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'm a womanizer."

"_Was, _a womanizer."

"I may love alchemy more than you."

"Then I'd love Hayate more than _you_."

"I drive really slowly."

"Great, I can take the wheel, or I can shout at you to drive faster."

"I can't cook."

"Who said you had to?"

"I'm obsessed with alchemy."

"Worse than my dad? No."

"I break your guns, accidentally…"

"It gives me a reason to rip your ignition gloves."

"People say I look like a child."

"And act like one too," she smirked, earning a pout from Roy.

"Because of my dreams, you have to marry a 30 year old, old man."

"Then I'm a 27 year old, old lady."

"I procrastinate too much."

"I really don't mind emptying a round of bullets."

"I read too much alchemical texts."

"I don't read any lesser than you."

"I'm a freak."

"Good, I'm not alone."

"I suck at proposing."

"I still accepted it didn't I?"

"I can't make breakfast," he pouted.

"Good, now I won't have to eat charcoal early in the morning," she snuggled to his chest.

"French toast, egg and bacon tomorrow morning?" he asked, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Okay," she whispered, inhaling his scent as they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: ****I feel like making a longer one next time XD**


	25. 023: Someone I want to protect

**Someone I want to protect**

**

* * *

**

"Ms Hawkeye, this is the last question of our interview for your admission to the military," the interviewer, a warrant officer declared.

"Okay," the 17 year old replied readily.

"Why, do you want to join the military?" he asked.

"I," she stopped, "there's someone I want to protect."

"Hm? Who is that? A family of yours?"

"No, he's just someone I'm close to," she replied, "he's in the military as well, that's why."

"So I see," he answered, "you know the dangers you may be facing once you graduate from your basic military training?"

"Yes."

"The war in Ishval is getting worse and worse, once you finish your training, or even before you finish, you might be sent to the battlefield," he said, "for that reason of yours, are you really willing to risk your life for that person?"

"I would be willing to," she answered in a serious tone, "even if it costs me my life."

* * *

_In a bar somewhere in Central_

"Roy, I've wondered about this question," Hughes began, "why, do you join the military?"

"Eh?" Roy looked in the other man's direction.

"Well you see, we graduated from the military, and now we're registered officers. I joined because I would like my family to have a stable life, where I can protect them, and you?"

"Me? I came, because I have a dream. I want to protect the people of Amestris, and to serve my country, and…" Roy suddenly stopped.

"And?" Hughes quirked an eyebrow.

"There's someone I want to protect," Roy resumed, "at first, I joined the military because I wanted to protect her, but after her father died, I wanted to take care of her as well. Even if she rejected me then, but I'm sure, that after I get my Alchemist Licence, she won't."

"So, it's for someone you love?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can say it that way," Roy sighed, "but after her father's death, she refused my offer to take care of her, and, yeah."

"So now you're going to take up that alchemist exam next week to prove to her your worth?"

"Kind of, well, she was the one who 'allowed' me try for my licence," he flipped open his notebook, "I shouldn't let her down."

Hughes gave his friend a pat on the back, and stood up.

"Afterall, she's someone I want to protect."

"Now that I know, comeon Lieutenant Mustang, back to the barracks!"

* * *

**A/N: I know that he wasn't a Lieutenant, but since the timeline is kind of like; roy learns alchemy from papa hawkeye, leaves for ****military academy at about, uhm…17?(Since theres like 3 years in the academy, and when roy came back to look for his sensei when he died in 1905, he would be 20 years then), and at this chapter, he would be about 20, when he graduated from the academy, and is going to take up the alchemist exam thingy, and he would be at some kind of middle rank, so I 'gave' him a decent rank of lieutenant :x. Wasn't it said that riza was 3 years younger than roy?**


	26. 024: 'Not There'

'**Not there'**

**

* * *

**

"RIIIIIZAAAAAAAA!" he shouted from the 2nd floor, "did you see my ignition gloves?"

His wife immediately ran upstairs at his call, giving him the 'you-lost-it-again?' look.

"I remembered I left it here yesterday!" he claimed.

"Well, it's not there, and I didn't touch it."

"Hayate?" he looked at the dog at his feet. Hayate looked back up and gave a 'I-didn't-take-it' look.

"Well, now that I have stuff to do, you look for it yourself," she replied, walking down the stairs with the little hurricane chasing after her.

"I'm sure I left it here last night!" he exclaimed to the tabletop.

For the next few hours, he looked everywhere in the house. Under the bed, under the couch, in Hayate's bed, inside the cabinets and the cupboards, even in the porch. But he could not find it anywhere. The man then ran to the dry-cleaner's to see if he left it with their uniforms, but his efforts were futile.

"Oh god, I can't find it, I'm such a muddlehead," he lay slump on the chair.

"You finally admitted it," Riza chuckled, walking out of the study.

He smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife, and stood up to embrace her. He never seem to get sick of hugging her everytime he sees her, much to Riza's annoyance though.

Her hands fell to the side of his pants, and felt a bulge at the pocket.

"What's in there?" she asked, slipping her hand into the pocket, pulling a white object out.

Much to their surprise, it's what Roy was looking for the whole afternoon; his ignition gloves.

Roy stood there shocked at the sight, what he has been looking for is just right in his pocket. Riza burst out laughing at the man in front of him.

"You idiot!" she laughed.

Roy snatched the gloves from her hand and stuffed them into his vest pockets and pouted like a child.

* * *

**A/N: ~.~ Is it healthy to drink 3 cups of cappuccino in one day?**


	27. 025: So I'm crying

"**So I'm crying"**

**

* * *

**

The operation lights are lit up, he can only wait patiently outside. May it be minutes or hours, or even days, he would not leave. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay. When she was sent in, the doctors said that she was in critical condition, and losing blood rapidly, with a few broken ribs that may had punctured her organs.

He himself was not in a very good condition as well, he broke a bone, and had some stitches, but it was no worse than hers. Afterall, she shielded him with her body, if she didn't, he would be the one inside.

He'd told her to watch his back in the past, and she had given her promise, and now he regretted it. In order to protect his back, she turned herself into a human shield. How foolish can he be?

Tears escaped his eyes, and the teardrops slide slowly down his cheeks, his eyes now red and puffy from the crying. He was afraid of losing her; she was the flame that lit his life. He tried praying, even if he didn't believe in god. He'd be willing to pay millions of dollars, his savings from his salary, annual research funds, and his multiple business investments, if she would be alright. He knew that money can't buy anything, but everything is worth a try. For now, he can only keep his hopes up, for the success in her operation.

* * *

"Get the forceps in place!" the head surgeon ordered, "the General holds all his hopes on us!"

"Run over to the blood bank to get 2 more bags! She's losing too much blood!"

"Scapel!"

"Trocar!"

The surgeons and their assistants in the room worked furiously on the patient.

_Sometime later..._

"Get the defibrillator! We're losing the colonel!"

"Recharging!"

"One! Two!"

"Recharging!"

"Sir! The blood pressure is dropping!"

"One more!"

"Okay!"

* * *

After a few hours, the lights went out, Roy stoop up slowly and looked at the surgeons in a worried expression as one of them walked towards him.

"General Mustang, she is fine for now," he explained.

Roy was glad that she was fine, she was fine.

"We have to monitor her situation for now," he reported, "she would be awake soon, our nurse will inform you when you can visit."

Tears yet again flowed down his cheeks, nothing can describe the pain he's feeling now. He had witnessed his parent's deaths when he was a child, they used the last of their strengths to push him out of the vehicle before it exploded before his eyes. His best friend Hughes died on duty. Roy was afraid of losing a loved one again.

* * *

"_COLONEL! WATCH OUT!" she shouted._

_He looked up and saw the building collapse. She moved over to him and shielded him from the falling debris. After he recovered from the shock, he saw Riza on him, blood flowing rapidly form her barely conscious body._

_"RIZA! RIZA!"_

_He moved the debris aside, and held her body close._

_Riza's eyes opened slightly, _"_Roy, you're okay," she whispered._

_She managed a smile before darkness finally took over._

_His tears dripped on her blood soaked clothes, his arms wrapped around her; he was unwilling to let go, in fear that if he did, she would be lost forever._

"_Riza…"_

_

* * *

_

Roy was awaken by a tap on his shoulder, and came facing the hospital staff.

"Riza Hawkeye is now awake, you may go and see her," the nurse told him, then led him to a single white ward.

Her body was wrapped with bandages, she was on a drip. Stitches on her arms and legs.

"Roy, you're alright," she smiled weakly, "that's great."

"Riza! Worry about yourself now!" Roy exclaimed with a worried tone, making her laugh slightly.

Her fingers trailed to his cheek, and noticed a tear at the corner of his eye, "you're crying?" she asked, using her thumb to wipe the tear away.

"You're fine..." he explained, "so I'm crying."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's too fast for a patient to wake up after such a surgery, but, I didn't want Roy to wait too long :x**


	28. 026: Cureless

**Cureless**

**

* * *

**

After lunch break, the men of Colonel Mustang went back to the office, and readied themselves for more paperwork that would make them work overtime again. During the evening, cups of coffee were passed around the desks to stop the men from falling asleep from the _boring_ paperwork.

"Ah! The Lieutenant's coffee is the best!" Havoc exclaimed after taking a sip.

Fuery gave two nods as he continued on his paperwork.

"You only realised now?" Mustang smirked as he took another big gulp from his mug.

"Havoc! 100 cenz that you can't make a coffee this good!" Breda shouted.

Falman stood up and starting explaining the process of processing coffee beans while everyone in the office listened attentively, except Riza.

"The reason why I made this coffee, is to get you guys to work, not to give you a reason to procrastinate," she snapped, making all the men quiet.

As the rest of the men finished their work, they left one by one, leaving only the Colonel and Lieutenant to finish up the rest of the paperwork.

The moments of silence were broken by the colonel, who suddenly stood up, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh Lieutenant!" he exclaimed like a little kid who wants ice-cream.

"Yes sir?" she replied, eyes still fixed on the documents on her desk.

"I'm sick!" he exclaimed again a dramatic tone.

"A visit to the doctor later could help you in your illness," she noted.

"No Lieutenant," he smirked, "this is not just any disease like the common flu!"

"Then may I inquire what is it?" she looked up.

"I believe I've caught a disease," he exclaimed, hands moving ontop of his heart, "called lovesickness!"

Riza sighed at his childishness and stood up, arms crossed, "so sir, what can cure it?"

"It's very simple!" he explained, "Just a date and a passionate night on the following Saturday!"

"Then I'm afraid that you're cureless," she shook her head and tidied up the remaining documents.

"Oh Lieutenant!" he pouted, "are you so cold to rid a sick man of his only cure?"

"Indeed I am," she reached for her coat, "if that man is so greedy in a single night."

He ran over to her side and grabbed his own coat, "just a date?"

"Probably."

"Oh Riza! You're a lifesaver! I may still be cureless! But you have helped me in my condition, now I may be saved!" he grinned, receiving an elbow in his guts and an playful laughter the next second.

* * *

A/N: Review please! A lift up in the mood from the previous chapter!


	29. 027: Dependency

**Dependency **

**

* * *

**

"Daddy! I'm hungry…" the 5-year old chirped.

Roy looked up from his documents and checked the time, "hey champ, I'm hungry too…"

"Can daddy cook?" the young flame asked.

"Nope," he reported to his son, "daddy can't cook."

"But I'm hungry…" he climbed onto Roy's lap.

Riza was out on an errand for her grandfather, the current Fuhrer, leaving her two boys at home.

"Guess we have to wait for mummy to come home," Roy explained.

"When will she come home?" he asked.

"I don't know," Roy patted his son on the head, "dinner time maybe?"

"Okay…" the young flame then climbed out of his father's lap and ran over to play with Black Hayate.

* * *

"Rebecca, somehow I'm worried about the two at home," Riza looked over in the direction of her best friend.

"I don't think you have to," Rebecca laughed, "_even_ Havoc can take care of himself."

"But-"

"Look, Mustang has been living by himself for years," Rebecca explained.

"He can't cook," Riza noted, "don't think that he would try to make charcoal for our son."

"He'd probably bring him out for lunch or something," Rebecca reassured her friend, "don't think that the General is so stupid."

"Good point," Riza replied.

* * *

At around midnight, Riza finally arrived home. Not prepared for what she's going to see or hear later.

"I'm home!" Riza exclaimed, half expecting to have her boys to dash towards her.

"Riza?"

"Mummy?"

Riza turned to the couch and found her two boys lying at the couch, looking half-starved.

"I'm hungry…" the two reported at the same time.

"Roy," she sighed, "don't tell me you're so stupid to not go out for dinner…"

"Oh," he grinned sheepishly, "I didn't think of that."

"You two boys are far too dependant on me," she crossed her arms, "what if I'm not home for more than a day?"

"We'd starve!" her son chirped.

"And die!" Roy added, making his young son cringe.

Riza shook her head and walked into the kitchen to prepare a meal for the two idiots in the living room, "Maybe I should try leaving them at home alone for three days," Riza gave an evil grin.

* * *

**A/N: *sadistic smile* Whoo! Go Riza! You've earned my respect XD REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	30. 028: Pains and Wounds

**Pains and wounds**

**

* * *

**

"Riza," he asked, "does your neck still hurt?"

"It doesn't anymore," she replied, "unless I move my neck forcefully."

"Then please don't" he smiled gently.

She smiled back at his request, walking slowly to his side and sat on the hospital bed.

"Why would I?" she asked.

"Because I do this," he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, she pulling away immediately.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, hand pressing on the wound on her neck in pain.

He frowned a bit, "it hurts me to see you in pain…"

"Don't say that…" she muttered, "your hands are wounded as well, Bradley stabbed right through them…"

He saw the sadness in her words, and gently touched her hair, a smile forming at his face.

"No, they don't hurt now," he smirked, "but if you push me away again, they would."

"You pervert," she laughed.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, gently laying a kiss on her lips, then passionately, their lips met again. Unwilling to separate until their breath ran out as they gasped for air.

"Now does it hurt?" he asked, looking in her amber eyes.

"No Roy," she replied with a smile on her face, "it doesn't."

Upon her reply, he pushed her below him and playfully nipping at her neck, she chuckling at his playfulness. It's been a long time since their bodies were this close, they wanted just to savour every moment they had. Once they're discharged, they might have little chance to get so close.

The nurse outside the wards slowly pushed open the door, "General sir, we have to help change your bandages."

She stopped immediately at the sight of the General on top of his right-hand woman, both of them staring at her like there was nothing strange going on.

"Sorry! I'd come back later!" she exclaimed, shutting the door quickly behind her.

Back behind the door, the couple stared at each other, wondering why was the nurse so shocked to see them.

"Roy, I think you should get off me," she chuckled.

"Why?" he pouted.

"I don't want the nurses in this hospital to avoid us like so," she gently pushed him off herself.

"Damn nurse…" he swore.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaa... I got stuck at this fic for days, normally I'd have 1 fic in advance in case I am unable to get to my pc/laptop on time. ~.~ So tired from helping out at the restaurant today, my mum, dad and sis keep on pushing me out to the front to pass out fliers... My bro slacking inside =='' My cousin who can't do anything. -_- Not my problem anyway. :x **

**REVIEW PLEASE :D  
**


	31. 029: Existence

**Existence

* * *

**

Can one be certain of another's existance, and be sure that the other, is not just a pigment of one's imagination? Can one be sure, that what he sees, touches, hears and feels for, is not just part of his or her own mind, bits and pieces of what that person's knowledge, put together? Are you sure, that the people around you are not part of your imagination, and you, yourself is not part of someone's imagination?

"Do you believe of an existence, sir?" she asked.

"Why would I not?" he raised an eyebrow, "if I don't, I'm doubting both you and me, our existence."

"Can you be sure that I am not just a pigment of your imagination?" she questioned.

"Why would I not be?" he smiled, reaching forward to touch her face.

"Brain waves, sir," Riza smiled, "maybe your overly imaginative brain, is sending off wrong signals to your body, and the signals makes your nerves think that they are touching someone's skin, your eyes, putting pieces of people to form the 'me', in your sight."

"What about speech?" he questioned.

"Maybe the sound from me that you hear," she explained, "is a combination of different sounds from your memory, they fitting so perfectly, that it makes you think that it's one's sound that you hear."

"Now Riza," he chuckled, "don't ruin my breakfast, you're sounding like Falman."

"Existence is a hard thing to prove," she sighed, "you, may too, be part of my imagination."

"So, I'm an android?" he joked.

"Androids don't sleep during work hours," she laughed, "if you are, I won't be feeding you food now, I'd give you automail oil."

"If you are part of my imagination," he said, "then I must be really imaginative to think of such a beautiful woman to be in my life."

"Hush and eat your breakfast," she laughed.

"If you're my imagination," he smirked, "then how can you possible make the food in my mouth then?"

"Maybe you're eating air?" she drank another sip of coffee.

"It's filling my stomach," he muttered, tearing a small bit for the dog under the table.

"Too much junk like bacon is bad for a dog's health," she noted.

"Look! I don't believe that Hayate would be willing to eat air," he pouted.

"Your imagination doing the work to make you think that there is a dog here?" Riza chuckled.

"You exist okay," he pouted even more, "don't tell me crap like imagination and stuff."

"There's nothing to prove that I'm existent," she drank some more coffee.

"Explain my feelings towards you," he started, "it's not possible for me to have feelings towards something that doesn't exist."

"Well, I'm in love with a self-proclaimed android."

"I'm not an android, I have feelings," he stated, "since I love you, and you feel the same, it explains our existence."

"Well-"

"Neuroscience does not lie," he snapped, "an android doesn't not have the ability to react to someone's feelings, or respond to someone's actions, it has no brain to process feelings, no mind to experience love. A hallucination is the same. So how can we be each other's imagination, or an android?"

"So I've lost?" she sighed.

"Either way, I'm in love with you," he smiled, "nothing like the talk of possible existence, will change my feelings for you. I know what you're thinking Riza, my love for you will not move with simple talk like this. I hope you feel the same."

"I do," she laughed, "even if you're an Android."

"Riza…"

* * *

**A/N: okay, off you go, drink some tea to clear your mind of this confusing chapter. Wait! Before you go, review please **


	32. 030: Conversation

**Conversation

* * *

**

"Children are nice, are they not?" Riza started, looking at the Hughes's family.

"Certainly, Hawkeye," he stated, "I'd like to have some of my own in the future, but I'm afraid I'm not worthy of such joy."

"Why can you not?" she asked, "Ishval? Blame me then, if I've not shown you the secrets, you'd consider yourself worthy."

"It's myself to blame," Roy replied, "this army career should not stop you from having a family, Hawkeye, maybe you should try to get married and retire."

"Is that an order?" Riza questioned sternly.

"No, Ri-Lieutenant, not an order."

"Then I'd stay in the military," she answered, walking away.

"So she doesn't want to get married eh?" he mumbled to himself, "perhaps I'd wait til she changes her mind," his hand reaching for the small velvet box inside the drawer, "I should start atoning for what I've done in Ishval, she might want some children."

* * *

_2 Years later_

"It would seem nice to have children," Riza stated, as they passed by a bunch of children in the school at Ishval.

"So as it seems, Riza," he smirked, suddenly remembering the conversation they had two years ago, "no plans on getting married and retiring?"

"No," she answered, "I can't leave you here alone, sir."

"Then don't ever," he smirked, moving closer towards her, grabbing her wrist.

"Sir?"

"Roy," he corrected.

"Roy, why are you-"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Riza," he smiled, "with all my life."

"Is this some kind of joke?" she blushed.

"I do not joke about my feelings to someone I've known for so long," he gently leaned forward and bent down for his lips to reach hers. Surprisingly, there were no signs of reject from her.

"Roy," she said, pulling herself from him, "you know we can't be like this, your goals are more important."

"Riza, I'm a general now," he smirked, "your grandfather have no one else to choose apart from me."

"Fine," she chuckled, and returned the kiss, moving away again after a few seconds.

"So," he started, "would you marry me now?" He took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He'd always left it there, so perhaps when the time is right, he could propose immediately.

"That took long enough," she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Should I write on my phone, or should I bring my laptop to school to write? The library is practically empty after lessons, perfect environment. Re-vi-ew :D**


	33. 031: Home Cooking

**Home cooking**

**

* * *

**

"Roy, can you come to the kitchen to help me with the cooking?"

"Yes hon, coming!" Roy shouted in answer to his fiancé's request, eager to aid her in her work.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Riza brought out a bright pink apron and made Roy wear it. Instead of the embarrassment that she wanted him to face, he smirked and said that it was cute, making her laugh at his childishness.

Roy in the kitchen was never a good sign; you either get charcoal or undercooked food. And Riza had forgotten about his terrible cooking skills.

"Roy, can you help me cut those carrots into bite size pieces?" She asked, earning a nod from him.

He went over to get a knife, and stared at the carrots for a few minutes, then resuming work. Looking very serious indeed. Riza looked over at him, thinking that he was working seriously, left him alone, chopping up the carrots.

Finding it strange for Roy to spend half an hour to chop up two carrots, she walked over to him and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Roy! What's that!" To her surprise, she saw small heart-shaped slices.

"Cute? I made them just for you!" He exclaimed excitedly, "we can admire the little hearts when we are eating them!"

"You know that's going into the stew right?" She sighed, "you can't make out the shape once they get cooked.

"Crap," he grinned, "I forgot."

Laughing over his stupidity, she decided to give him another job to work on; cutting onions.

He walked over to the vegetable, wondering about how it made his foster mother and sisters cry. He went forward and shouted, "I, Colonel Roy Mustang! Shall face you, terrible vegetable!" Upon his shout, Riza turned towards him in surprise, and laughed at his words, then leaving him to cut his vegetables.

Roy stared hard at the vegetable, then finally picking up the knife and cut it clean through, showing it's white and green flesh. He heaved a sigh of relief, then slowly dicing up the onion. After a few seconds into the cutting, he felt tears brimming at his eyes, then his nose felt sour. Roy stopped and wiped his tears away, swearing at the vegetable. Riza walked to him, and chuckled yet again at his stupidity.

"Our great flame alchemist, the hero of Ishval, is afraid of a mere vegetable so much that he's crying?" She teased.

"Shut up... You cut it!" He exclaimed.

Riza took over the job of cutting the onions, and much to Roy's surprise, she was not tearing.

The cooking part was too, not very successful for him. Burning some vegetables, scorching the base of the stew, and now the meat was hard like stone.

"I shouldn't had asked you to help," Riza sighed, then popping a piece of meat into her mouth.

"Sorry I wasn't of any help..." He pouted.

"Its okay," she assured, "I'm happy enough with your willingness to help me," she smiled, "the meat may be a little tough, but it doesn't taste bad."

"Really?" He smiled widely like a child who just got praised for doing his homework.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Means I can help out in the kitchen more?" He looked eagerly at her.

"No."

"Why?" His lip curled into a pout.

"I'd like having you at the dining table eating than to have you at the kitchen cooking," Riza said.

"Fine," he stuffed a piece of carrot into his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Does it seem different from my other work? I did this in the library in the school, nice environment, but I feel distracted… So many subjects tomorrow, and the unifrom's base is so, uncomfortable… The chemistry text scares me…**


	34. 032: Shirt

**Shirt

* * *

**

Riza was now staring at him with those eyes, if looks could kill, he'd be another 6 feet under. Roy so happened to trip over a stray file he dropped on the floor earlier, he didn't fall, but as he steadied himself, he realised that the coffee in the mug went flying to his Lieutenant who just happened to walk by his desk.

"Crap," he cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"Damn, I didn't bring any extra clothes to work today," Riza took off her military jacket, but her shirt underneath was still wet.

"Oh crap, oh crap," Roy started panicking, "what should I do!"

"Hand me some tissue first!" she shouted.

Roy grabbed the tissue box and passed it to her, and started panicking again, having no idea what should he do. It so happened that they came to work early, and there hardly anyone in the Eastern HQ. He suddenly stopped in his tracks; an idea came to his mind.

"Riza!" he exclaimed in delight, "I have another set of shirts in the lounge, I'd get them for you!"

He then ran out of the office, then appearing with one of his shirts that he usually wore underneath his uniform.

"It's a bit big, sir," she frowned, matching herself against the shirt.

"Well," he smiled, "wear this or that wet shirt of yours."

"Fine, I'd go change," Riza mumbled as she walked out of the office with the shirt.

A few minutes later, the office door opened, Riza stepped back into the office wearing Roy's oversized shirt. She even had to fold up the sleeves.

"See," he grinned, "it fits!"

"But it's still a bit loose…" she mumbled.

Roy slowly advanced towards her with a smirk, his eyes twinkling in delight. His arms suddenly reached forward to pull her to him.

"Colonel!" she exclaimed.

"Riza," Roy smirked, "you look so good wearing my shirt."

"You sound perverted," she laughed, trying to break free from his grasp.

"You always call me that," his lip curved to a pout.

"Colonel," Riza looked at him, "we're in the office, what if someone sees us?"

"They won't!" he exclaimed, "it's 7 in the morning! Office hours only start at 7:30, those lazy bums won't arrive so early in the morning!"

"But-"

He put his lips over hers to silence her, so light, so gentle.

"As I was saying-" The door suddenly flew open as Havoc and Breda walked into the office. Havoc stood in front of the door with his mouth open, his jaw must had extended by a few good inches, Breda's expression slowly went after.

The first thing he saw as he walked in, was his two superior officers in each other's arms, lips locked, and the Lieutenant seemed to be wearing the Colonel's shirt, and her own shirt on the desk.

Riza immediately pulled herself from his arms as both of their faces turned into a light shade of red.

"What…" Breda gasped.

"The colonel accidentally poured some coffee on my shirt so I…" she exclaimed.

"There was nothing, really!" Roy said, "I was just helping her with the shirt!"

The two men by the door gasped even harder. It sounds so wrong, it feels wrong, even the atmosphere in here seems wrong.

"Colonel!" she cried.

"Oh shit," he realised what was he saying earlier.

"I-I sa-saw no-nothing!" Havoc stuttered as he ran to his desk, acting as if everything was normal.

"I'm getting back on the work I left yesterday!" said Breda as he ran back to his desk as well.

Riza got back to her desk silently and put her shirt into a bag and left it beside her desk and started on her work. Roy just stood there in the middle of the room staring into blank space for a few minutes before he moved back to his seat as well.

At exactly 7:30, the office door opened and Fuery stepped into the room, greeting everyone, but stopped as he looked at the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant?" he asked, "Why are you wearing the Colonel's shirt?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm beat, I have to write another thing later, and still had not finished my math homework. It's 6pm already Even after the coffee, I'm still tired T.T I've uploaded another story to this account, be sure to check it out :) Please review!  
**


	35. 033: A Walk

**A Walk**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold wintery morning in the path in Central park. The air was just right, the morning breeze hitting off their faces coolly. The birds are slowly emerging from their sleep; spring is a short time away. It was a Saturday, the military offices were closed, the park was empty, except for two.

Strolling slowly through the snowy path, leaving footprints in the snow. The small dog walking slightly in front of them, looking back every now and then to hope that his mistress would walk faster. No words were spoken as they walked, both enjoying the cooling breeze, and the fresh scent of a winter morning.

As the military couple walked, they grew closer and closer, but they still did not touch, not even the sleeves of their coats, their hands just by the side of their bodies. Her left hand was holding on to the dog leash, and his empty.

It's been a long time since they could walk side by side. It has always been that she was 2 steps behind him, watching his back. And he was in front, walking proudly with no worries of being harmed from the back, for he was sure that she would not fail to protect his back.

The dog tugged on his leash, and she let go, leaving him running into the snow; the couple finally stopped. They watched him as he bounced through the deep snow as high as he, but the dog simple loved it. A few minutes later, the dog bounced back onto the path and walked towards his mistress in joy. She picked up his leash and they continued on their walk through the park.

Time passes and they could see the end of the path. His left hand reached for her right, and he held it tight. She did not move her hand, nor did she try to move away from him, she just continued walking on as usual, but this time, she moved closer to him and held his hand tightly as well, never letting go.

* * *

**A/N: Short, simple, sweet, :) Reviews please! School was so -_- From 7am to 5pm, lol, what's your school hours?**


	36. 034: Telephone

**Telephone

* * *

**

"This is the florist!" he exclaimed, "Thank you for your patronage!"

"What is it, Colonel?" She answered sternly.

"Nothing, sorry," he apologised, "I got drunk and bought a lot of flowers. It would be great if you could do something with them."

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone, "Did something happen?"

"No," she answered, "it's nothing."

"Really?" he asked again, sensing the strange tone she had in her voice.

"Yeah," she replied, "nothing's wrong. I don't need any flowers, I don't have any vases anyway. Thank you for going out of your way to call me. Excuse me."

After she hung up the phone, he left the phone-booth and got into his flower-filled car. He sensed that there was something wrong with Riza, her voice seems to be trembling, the fear in her tone was evident. And she was not willing to share to him what had happened. He first thought that she was afraid that someone might be eavesdropping on their conversation, but then he remembered that her line was a private line, something Fuery fixed on for the whole team to not allow others bypass. There must be something wrong.

"Why does he always pick times like this?" Riza stroked Hayate as she bent down and let him onto her lap.

She wanted to tell him everything, but she knew that she mustn't. Selim Bradley, no, Pride, could be just in this room, hiding in the shadows and watching her every move. She must not let the homunculus be alarmed. Riza decided to tell him about Selim Bradley once she meets him, using their personal coded-communication.

* * *

Scar.

Elric Brothers.

Lucy.

Ian.

Miles.

Buccaneer.

Rebecca.

Alphonse.

Denny.

Lucy.

Edward.

York.

Ida.

Sugar.

Havoc.

Oscar.

Mike.

Uni.

Nora.

Charlie.

Uni.

Lucy.

Uni.

Starling.

S E L I M B R A D L E Y I S H O M U N C U L U S

Roy gasped in shock, he finally realised her fear, now that he knew, he must take action. With a quick snap, he ignited the piece of paper in the cubicle, and dropped it into the toilet bowl, destroying all evidence.

* * *

**A/N: Saturday is busy as well, woke up so early in the morning to witness my brother's POP(passing out parade), which signifies the graduation of the males in the army who is currently having National Service(which is mandatory for every male above 18 years old in SG), from BMTC(Basic Military Training Course). :D The parade was nice, lol. Wanted to work on another oneshot tonight, but I don't think I'd have time, so yeah.**


	37. 035: Letter

**Letter

* * *

**

_Riza, _

_Hey, how are you? It's now my last year at the academy, graduating at the end of this year. I hope I could come back and visit you and sensei, but I don't think he would welcome me. Hope his condition is better now. So, what are your plans for the new year? Since you graduated from High school next year, will you be going to college, or going out to work? If neither, want to get married to me? Haha… Joking, well, maybe not. Anyways, I hope I could see you soon, once I book out at the end of this month, I'd go visit you and sensei. Bye!_

_Roy

* * *

_

Roy scribbled on the small piece of paper and read it over twice, hoping that there was no mistakes in it. Hughes looked over his shoulder and peeked at his letter.

"ooh, Roy, writing to that Riza girl again?" he asked.

"Obviously yes."

"YOU ARE ASKING HER FOR MARRIAGE?" he exclaimed when he saw the 5th line.

"Well, not really," he sighed, "I kinda did that the last time I saw her, but I got a scolding instead."

"Sad, sad, Roy," Hughes sighed in a dramatic tone.

"Shut up."

"Now, see," Hughes took out a few photos, "my lovely Gracia! I'm proposing to her soon!~"

* * *

_4 days later,_

She looked at the letter and gave a sigh, then going upstairs to her room to write a reply to his letter.

_Roy,_

_I'm fine, thank you for your concern. Father is doing well, but still on heavy medication, don't think he will recover anytime soon. I'm going to take up a part time job for the time being, Father's savings won't last us for long. I won't be going to collage, I have to take care of Father. Marriage is too early for me, I'm only 17 this year. Well, maybe 10 years later will I think about it. Thank you._

_Riza_

_

* * *

_

_4 days later,_

Roy tore the top of the envelope and fished the piece of paper out, reading it's contents. 10 years? He was afraid that other males would take her from him if he waited 10 years.

"Ooh, Roy," Hughes appeared out of nowhere, "your girlfriend replied?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he snapped, "yes, she replied."

"Let me see!" Hughes tried to snatch the paper from his hands.

"No!"

"Let me!" Hughes pounced towards Roy and made him lose his balance, then easily, he got the paper in his hands. "Rejected again!"

"Well…"

"See! She wants you to wait for another 10 years," he laughed, "a clear rejection!"

"I'm try next time!" Roy pouted.

"There, there," he grinned, "cheer up, our most-handsome-in-the-academy-guy."

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: So much writing to do today, I have to write an essay to submit tomorrow, should had done it yesterday. Luckily Monday is a short day, I won't have to suffer, just a short time from 7am~2pm… If there isn't any afternoon classes :D**


	38. 036: Dog

**Dog

* * *

**

She immediately woke up as she felt arms moving around her waist, instantly realising that Roy had woke up before her. Riza turned around to face him. There was a moment of silence there, both just staring into each other's eyes; something that the couple had done every morning before greeting each other.

"Morn hon," he grinned.

"Good morning Roy," she sighed, not expecting him to release her from his grasp anytime soon, "it may be a Saturday, but I personally prefer not to laze around in the bed for the whole morning.

"Come on Riza," he pouted, arms tightening around her body, "it's only 7am!"

"You do remember that you still have leftover work from yesterday night do you?" she reminded.

"Can't we leave that to later?" Roy asked, trying to give her his best set of puppy dog eyes.

"The earlier we finish it, the more the time we have for other things," she noted, his puppy-dog eyes apparently did not work on her very well.

"I still refuse to let you go," his lip curved into a pout.

"Roy…" Riza tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Never!" He exclaimed.

"No breakfast for you then," she gave him a stern look.

"So be it."

"You said it."

"Yeah."

"Let me go."

"No," Roy's embrace tightened once again.

"Please?" She sighed.

"Can't I just enjoy half an hour in bed with my beautiful wife awake and snuggling up to me?" Roy frowned.

"What are you," she asked, "a kid?"

"I don't mind being called one!" Roy grinned.

"Fine," she finally gave in, "I'd give you another 10 minutes."

Roy's arms finally relaxed as she gave in, he just looked into her amber eyes, grinning like an idiot. Riza patiently waited for the time to pass. She really wanted to finish the leftover paperwork by noon, and hopefully have time to tidy up the house, since she had not done it for the past two weeks. And now, here she was trapped in the embrace of her childish husband.

The couple looked down at their feet as they felt something moving in the blankets, something furry and small. Riza gave a small yelp as she felt something licking her feet, and Roy immediately threw the blanket to the other side, to only face a small happy dog wagging his tail eagerly. Roy gave a deep sigh and pulled the blanket over his body again, pulling Riza down with him. But the dog did not allow it.

Hayate bounced through the bedding to their faces, tail wagging happily at his mistress and her mate. He then pounced onto his master's face and started licking his face, trying to get him to really wake up.

"Hayate!" he shouted, "stop licking my face!"

Riza merely looked at her dog and husband as they 'fought'. Roy tried to pull the covers over his head as well but Hayate quickly dug him out, then continuing licking his face, until Roy finally decided to wake up.

"Fine! Fine!" Roy frowned, "I'm up!"

Hayate yipped happily at his master's comment, then jumped off the bed and left the room. Leaving Riza still laughing at their actions.

"See!" she stood up and wiped tears from her eyes, "even Hayate don't want you to sleep in."

Roy continued pouting and quickly stood up along with her, then heading to the bathroom, swearing at the dog who was just outside the bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: I never liked it when my dog wakes me up on Saturday mornings, digging, licking, play-biting, all sorts of crap. **


	39. 037: Match

**Match

* * *

**

The young flames had picked up lots of his parents genes. The good ones from his mother, and the bad ones from his father. Unfortunately, the young flames resemblances his father just too much, that Riza can get a headache just looking at the both of them.

The 5-year old surprisingly loved fire, and after seeing the flames that his father could produce, he wanted to try it out. Silently, while his parents are out of the house, he sneaked into the bedroom and got a matchbox out of the drawer, with Hayate bouncing behind him.

"Haayate!" he squealed, "I'm going to make fire like daddy!"

The young flame then took out a match out of the box and ignited it, and watched as the flames burned the stick. Clever enough, he blew off the flame right before it burnt his fingers, apparently he got his brains from his mother. One by one, the young flame had used up all the matches in the box during his parents' absence.

"Haayaate!" he frowned, "I cannot make fire like daddy! Daddy make biiig fire and I only make small fire!"

He carefully put back the matches into the matchbox, and placed them back into the drawer, hoping that his parents would not notice the used matches. Not long after, his parents returned home.

"Hey kid," Roy smirked, "behaving well at home?"

The young flame nodded his head and gave a smirk, something he had inherited from his father. Riza walked to him and gave his raven dark hair a pat.

Later on that cold night, the small family decided to warm up at the fireplace. Looking at his mother walking into the room to get the matches, the young flames gasped.

"Daddy no make fire with fingers today?" he asked.

"Nope," Roy blushed slightly, "daddy had a deep paper cut in the office just now, and somehow, I've got it on both hands."

Riza sighed as she walked out of the bedroom with the box of matches, not realising the fearful and nervous expression that her son had on his face.

Her expression changed immediately as she opened the matchbox. Her vision slowly turned to her son, who was smirking guiltily at her, like how her husband always does when he does something wrong.

"Sorry mummy…" he squeaked, steadily walking backwards.

"It really is like father like son," she sighed, "just so many silly similarities with both of you that I don't know if I should be angry at you or not."

The family of three burst into laughter at her comment, even Hayate was yipping. Riza went back into the room to get Roy's ignition gloves, they still needed a flame from the fire.

"Now see daddy make big fire!" Roy exclaimed. He clapped his hands once and snapped his fingers, a spark of fire flew from his gloves to the logs in the fireplace. Roy immediately cringed in pain, "shit! My finger!"

Both mother and son burst out in laughter, leaving Roy holding his injured finger in pain, cringing upon touch.

* * *

**A/N: Fatigue is taking over my brains, chocolates work no more. Now that I'm so tired after school, I almost forgot to write today's drabble. Pardon me for late drabbles! Thank you for your reviewing, especially to Mew Phong, Evil-Chibi-Tiffy, WashiHakubiPrototype and Lyden Leaf for the large number of reviews! I thank the others who have been reviewing too, and also those who favourited this series and is still reading on. So please drop a review as you read, you guys are the motivation for my writings!**


	40. 038: Mischief

**Mischief

* * *

**

She was only trying to finish up the remaining work, but Roy just doesn't seem to be happy about it at all. He wanted to be with his new wife, it was just the 2nd week that they had been married, and now they're back to their busy work schedule.

"Riza!" he exclaimed, "come and join me!"

"Sorry Roy," Riza apologised, "I have to finish these work on the newly recruited state alchemists."

"Come on," he whined, "can you not leave the work for tomorrow?"

"Grandfather wants these to be in tomorrow," she sighed, "of course I can't."

"But which wife would leave her new husband alone in bed for paperwork?" Roy's lips curved to a pout.

"I really have to do this," Riza continued flipping through the pages, "I'd join you later, go to sleep first."

At her remark, he stood up and went to the switch beside the wardrobe and gave it a flick. The lights then went off and the room was in pitch darkness.

"Roy!" Riza exclaimed, "what are you doing? Hurry up and on the lights!"

"No!" he started grinning.

She stood up immediately and went towards him, hand reaching for the switch. Roy instantly moved his tall body to block her from reaching the switch. The more she struggled to move him away, the more he wouldn't move. As she stood there with her arms folded in frustration, Roy held her in a tight embrace, not allowing her to move an inch.

"Roy! Let me go!"

"Never!"

"I'd shoot you!" she warned.

"I hid your-"

She reached for the hidden gun holster under her shirt and pulled the pistol out of it, then pointing the cold metal to in between his eyes. He cringed in fright as the cold metal touched his forehead, and Roy slowly inched backwards as his wife stared at him with those threatening eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" he whined.

"On. The. Lights." she demanded.

"okay! Okay! Chill!"

He slowly moved to the switch, and he put his open palms together, then suddenly putting them to the switch. Bright blue light was seen and the switch disappeared behind the concrete. Roy put his hands together again and this time, aiming for the pistol in Riza's hand. The next minute, Riza was holding on to a metal dog figurine.

"This time," Roy grinned widely, "I win."

Even without the presence of artificial light, the room was illuminated by the bright shine from the full moon from outside, giving the room a glow of a light aura. Riza sighed softly and laid the figurine onto the bedside table.

"You tricky bastard," she remarked as she slowly moved into the arms of her husband.

"Mischief," he noted, "it's good for the lonely heart."

"Promise me something," she smiled.

"Every of your wishes," he smirked, "I'd obey."

"Finish up those documents on the table by 10am tomorrow morning," she grinned.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: Today, my brain just wont work. This day being a very much melancholic day for the people of AVA. We're said to be the most bonded of the various CCAs, and now for unforeseen reasons, only 10 out of the 30, can stay. Tears just came out of our eyes, out of both happiness, and sadness. Happy that we're still here, and sad that our dear friends are not. Sorry if you find this story a bit OOC, my brain just won't listen today. Review please :) I'd be coming out with a one-shot by this weekend, having a very busy schedule, might have to do stuff overnight again...  
**


	41. 039: Sly Person

**Sly Person

* * *

**

"It's time."

"For what?"

"For your confession," Hughes grinned as he leaned over Roy's desk, staring at him eye-to-eye.

"Confes- what!" Roy's cheeks turned into a slight shade of pink, realising what his best friend was talking about.

"To Hawkeye of course!" Hughes leaned even more forward, "It's valentines!"

"Go away!" He screamed.

It was a nice sunny afternoon at the Central Headquarters, Hughes decided to drop his friend a visit, and yet again prompt him to confess to his girl. It never succeeded, but this time he must make it successful. Just he wait.

"I have a great plan for this year!" Hughes exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't trust you anymore."

The past two years' valentine confessions never went well, Hughes' plans never seem to succeed. The first was when they were still in the Eastern, Hughes made a fortune cookie with a slip of paper saying 'Love you, from Roy', but then as Riza cracked it open, the strip flew away. The second was also in Eastern HQ, Hughes got Roy to order a bouquet and send it to Riza, with a note 'I love you, from your one and only superior'. But that instance went really badly, the florist sent it to the secretary downstairs instead, and caused a lot of trouble afterwards.

"Fine, fine," he grinned, a plan in his mind already, "lets go to the bar at 7 later, okay?"

"But don't yo-"

"I'd be in home in time for my lovely Gracia and Elicia, don't worry," Hughes took out a photo of his wife and daughter and started embracing it.

_Later at 8_

Hughes had had Roy drunk within the hour, just in time for the 'greatest' plan he ever had. After paying for the bill, he slowly led Roy to the telephone box. And initiated his plan.

"Roy."

"Yesss?" he answered.

"Pick up the phone, and dial Hawkeye's number," Hughes started grinning widely.

"Oookaayy…"

"Now when she picks up," Hughes started laughing, "tell her your true feelings."

"Suuuuree…"

"Who's calling at this point of time?" Riza exclaimed as she ran over to pick up the phone.

"Riiiiiizaa?"

"Sir!" She was shocked that he called her at this time and addressed her by her first name, "What can I do for you?"

"Noothiiing…" He mumbled.

"Sir, are you drunk?"

"Noooo, Rizaa…" Roy smiled, "I'm noot drunk…"

"So sir," she cleared her throat, "why are you calling me?"

"I neeeed to tell you soomethiiing…"

"Which is?"

"I love you…"

The was a momentary silence after he finished saying those three words. Roy instantly woke up from his drunk stupor after the words came out of his mouth. He immediately flashed his middle finger at his best friend who was right beside him, laughing his head off.

"Sir," her tone suddenly changed, "you're drunk, where are you? I'd pick you up."

"Me? Where? Err…" he stammered, "Right outside the erm, you know, the pub beside the restaurant that I treat you to last Saturday?"

"Black Dragon's?" She asked, "Stay there, I'd be right there."

"MAES HUGHES." He growled.

"Yes Roy?" He continued grinning.

"You planned all this didn't you!" Roy snapped.

"Yep," he answered, "it worked, didn't it!"

"Even so! You're the WORST friend ever! You sly fox!"

"I better take my leave before she arrives!" He exclaimed, "Bye!"

A few minutes after Hughes left the fuming flames alchemist by the telephone-booth, Riza's car had arrived before him, and she stepped out silently with an extra coat. She walked quietly to him and handed the coat over, then pulling him into the car.

"See!" He pouted, "I'm not drunk!"

"After those words," she remarked, "I deemed you drunk."

"I mean it!" Roy put his hand over hers.

"I believe only in evidence."

Roy shifted his body over to the driver's seat and put his lips against hers, and after about half a minute, he pulled away, leaving Riza there in shock.

"You know that I don't just kiss anyone that I don't like, do you?"

She sighed softly and grabbed him by the collar, then pressing her lips to his, shocking the man with her surprising actions.

"Who's behind this," she demanded.

"Maes."

"That fox is so dead," she growled.

* * *

**A/N: I shall fall asleep on my keyboard right after I finish writing the next two sentences. Please pardon my grammar and overly-similar scenarios(Brain-dead currently). Review work my brain up :D Thank you for reading once agai-**


	42. 040: Halves

**Halves

* * *

**

What's the definition of a whole? You can suppose that it's the combination of two halves. Two halves equals to a whole. A whole cannot live as two halves, if either one no longer exists, the other half would cease to exist as well. Like a human body, if half of the body is no longer there, the body will no longer be a living thing, and it will rot and decompose.

As humans, Homo sapiens, we are built in a way where half of the body cannot survive without the other, the inside cannot survive without the outside, and vice versa.

Equation 1: Half1+half2 = Whole 1

Equation 2: Whole 1- Half2/1 = 0

Those are the equations that make up the relationships between our all-time favourite military couple in Amestris. Neither of them can live without one another. As two individual halves, they make the whole, a couple. In their case, you can say that the Colonel is the hot flame, and the Lieutenant the cold candle. The fire cannot continue to warm and burn without the candle, and the candle cannot warm up and be lit without the flame.

From the Flame alchemist's point of view, it would be stated as this: I am the spark, she is the oxygen particles, and the events between us the transmutation symbol. Once activated and the flame (Their lives) is there, it will not cease to burn until oxygen is run out (Her death), or the spark disappears (His death). The oxygen is the main factor that the spark can evolve into a flame, and its life force, supporting one another through until either of their demise.

From the Hawk Eye's point of view, it can be seen as this: He's the bullet, I'm the force propelling the bullet, and the trigger the events between us. Once pulled, it will not stop until the force dies down (Her death), or the disintegration of the bullet (his death). The hitting of the target will be that of when their passing comes, as their time has come naturally. And being the force, she will always aid the bullet through everything, and with the energy and the durability of the bullet existent, they will pass through all objects (objectives).

In simple words, neither of them can survive without one another, if one dies, the other will choose to follow. That's the simplicity of their relationship. Made of one another's supports, their lives of two halves fused into one.

So ever silently, they are there for one another. His dreams are hers. Their trust for one another cannot be described in words. If she says that she would not die, she would not, if he says that he will be alright, he would be alright. For them, their words of assurance for each other are promises. Promises that cannot be broken

_If there is no Roy Mustang, there would not be any Riza Hawkeye, and vice versa._

_If there is Riza Hawkeye, there would be Roy Mustang, and vice versa._

Why would a flame exists if there is no oxygen? Why would a bullet propel if there is no force?

Why would a whole exists if there is no halves?

Why would he still exist, if she is no longer there?

Why should she still live, if he is doesn't exist anymore?

There is no answer.

* * *

**A/N: I'm particularly proud of this chapter. My fatigue is already ruling over, but that ice-cream got my brain crawling. Fatigue makes my brain work well, because when I'm tired, my mind would be in the most peaceful of times, the ideas then tend to flow in smoothly without the stress roadblocks. Please do drop a review. Thank you to those who reviewed and enjoyed my stories. It's you who kept me going.**

**_Why would I still write if there is no one reading?_  
**


	43. 041: Coat

**Coat

* * *

**

Roy Mustang loved his clothes. He liked dark, plain colours, no patterns. Neatness on him is always number 1, hence he was never seen wearing simple casual clothes like t-shirts or jeans. It's always a dress shirt, vests, slacks, white gloves and a tuxedo coat. In addition, he has a wide variety of scarves in his closet, for every occasion. But he has only one coat.

It is the standard military issue coat that is given to every commissioned officer, but to Roy, it is not just any coat. It was a special coat.

With the simple reason that Riza Hawkeye was often the one handling it, taking care of it, and instances that she shared it. On times when she forgot her coat, Roy would immediately put on his coat onto her shoulders; a gesture that he had always done for Riza since they were teenagers. On rainy days when she forgot her coat, they will share it as they leave the building.

Since she only allowed her and his coat on her shoulders, it was special.

There was once when a major offered to lend her his coat, he was rejected flatly. 5 minutes later, Roy came over and offered his coat, and it was on her shoulders.

When there was a hole, he did not bring it to the tailor. Because she offered to mend it. When it was dirty, she was the one who brought it over to the dry cleaner's. When he can't find his coat, she was the one who brought it to him. When she fell asleep on her desk on late nights, he would drape it on her shoulders.

There was this one time, when she wore his coat, he was smiling. Despite its size, it seemed to suit her better than her own, providing more comfort and warmth. In short, she liked it.

It may sound corny, but to Roy mustang, it was what he follows; whatever she likes, he loves. Whatever she respects, he honours. Whatever she hates, he eliminates.

That coat of his, is also a coat of many feelings, and experiences. On the surface, is where their tears used to fall on, and their blood used to soak. Afterall, this coat had been with him for a long time. It holds memories when they'd touched.

In his arms, she used to cry, soaking part of the fabric. When that piece of debris cut their arms as Roy shielded Riza with his body, their blood had soaked the coat. As they embraced each other in the snow, it was still there on his shoulders, and big enough to over hers as well. Simply put, it was always there as they touched.

To him, it was not just any coat, but a coat of tears, blood and experiences of his life. It was irreplaceable, not even with the worlds' greatest riches.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter feels so strange and weird, :x I promise a better one next time XD **


	44. 042: Day off

**Day off

* * *

**

After the promised day, Roy Mustang has been promoted to the rank of General, and volunteered to rebuild Ishval. Riza Hawkeye has too been promoted, to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, under the direct command of the General, still following him in his goals as his right-hand woman.

The task of rebuilding Ishval is no simple job. It would take an estimate 3 years to raise Ishval from its ruins to the trading town that it was planned to be. As the ones in-charge, the general and his aide have hardly anytime for themselves. Their personal lives have come to a halt, until they finally have a day off.

Roy ran across the room as the phone started ringing, having the paperwork on his desk flying. Riza shook her head and went on to pick the pieces up.

"General Mustang!"

"Fuhrer Grumman?" He asked, still having aftershocks from the shout in his ear as he put the phone to his ear earlier.

"Yes, hello, hello," the fuhrer exclaimed, "is Riza there with you?"

"Riza? Oh yes," Roy answered, "the Lieutenant Colonel is currently beside me."

"Good!" he laughed, "after 2 years of dedication to the work in Ishval, I've decided to give both of you a break!"

"It's time to," Roy answered softly.

"Did you say anything?"

"Uhm, no sir."

"I'd be having Major Miles to temporary take over your work," he said, "enjoy your two weeks of holiday! Hope you'd finally propose to my granddaughter!"

"Two weeks would be fine," Roy smiled, "wait. Propo-"

The fuhrer had hung on him, leaving Roy staring at the phone in shock, face slowly turning to a light shade of red.

"Sir," Riza looked in his direction, "is there anything?"

"Ye-yeah!" Roy exclaimed, "the Fuhrer finally is giving us a break!"

"For how long?"

"Two weeks!"

"Major Miles would be standing in?"

"Yes!"

The door opened and revealed the Major, he slowly walked in and presented to the General a document. The document contained the official leave for both officers, approved by the Fuhrer himself, and a small envelope containing money enough for both officers to have a month-long holiday, there was too a small note in the envelope.

_To Roy and Riza._

_Here's some cash, have fun on your holiday!_

_Yours dearly,_

_Fuhrer Grumman_

The officers stared at the money and note in shock, having no idea what to do with it.

"So," Roy started, "where do you want to go?"

* * *

**A/N: I realised that this drabble would lead onto a sequel, so, yeah. I'd be having the sequel out as a one-shot next weekend(if the amount of homework on my table permits it). Review this pathetically random and boring chapter :x ****Sorry for breaking the promise for a better chapter :x Haha… I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE GREAT! I MEAN IT! ._.**


	45. 043: Wind

**Wind

* * *

**

It was then when they were both young. He 18 and she 15.

A break was hardly given to Roy at his stay in the Hawkeye manor, but now he was given some time off, just an hour, in order for his sensei to look through his alchemical theories.

"Riza-san, want to go to the hilltop?" He asked.

"The scenery there is beautiful," she noted, "Mother used to bring me there when she was still around."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled, "let's go."

The view was still the same as how she remembered from 10 years ago. Except that the atmosphere was different. In the past, she used to lie beside her mother as they sat on the grass, listening to her mother's stories. Now she was there beside her father's student. She stared at his face from the side as the breeze blew at his face, making his unkempt hair even messier. All of a sudden, he turned and looked at her, making her blush slightly.

"Riza?"

"Yes, Mustang-san?"

His hand moved to the side of her face, sweeping the stray strands of hair from her face, then touching the ends of her short hair with his fingers, making her heartbeat hasten.

"Did I mention that your hair is beautiful?" His mouth curved to a grin.

"Sweet talker," she laughed, "now see if you'd pass father's theory test."

"For that," he pouted, "I want you to grow your hair out."

"Next time, maybe…"

This was then the last time they went onto the hilltop together, within that decade.

* * *

Now that he's 30, and she's 27, the first request that he had for her after he regained his sight, was to go back to the hilltop once again. This time, they brought Hayate along, and as they sat down, the dog ran over to the other end of the hilltop and started chasing on some birds.

"It never changes, does it?" A smile formed on his face.

"There is the addition of a new road and the extension of the railway, sir," she noted.

"Such minor details are not necessary," he pouted.

The gentle wind blew on their faces, and brought back the past memory that they had together on this hill from over a decade ago. When they were both sitting on the same spot, enjoying the same breeze, and looking at the same view.

This time, her hair has grew, and as she pulled off her hair clip, the breeze gently blew at her hair. In his view, with the sun shining brightly at her, she looked like the most beautiful woman he ever saw, alike a goddess. His hand slowly raised to touch her long, silky hair.

"Did I mention that your hair is beautiful?" He smirked.

"I seem to have heard of that sentence long before," she laughed.

"You look beautiful with long hair," he commented.

"Are you saying that I don't with short hair?" she joked.

"You look like the love of my life either way."

The gentle, cool breeze continued to blow at the couple on the hilltop, giving them more memories that they had together to treasure. Maybe a few years down the road, they might be sitting at the same spot with a child or two, with Hayate still somewhere, chasing butterflies.

**A/N: Sequel to previous drabble would be out on the following weekend, thank you all to those who are still supporting my drabbles. One-shots would be released on weekends only, if my surprisingly tight schedule allows it. Drop a simple review on this chapter as you look through! :D**


	46. 044: Hair

**Hair

* * *

**

It was just shortly after her medical break was over, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye has made her decision.

Sunday morning, she woke up, took and light shower and dried her still-long hair. As she went through the tangles, Riza was reminded of the times when General Mustang used to compliment about her long hair, she'd miss it. For the last time, she slowly combed her long, silky hair, then left the bathroom to change into a simple, casual attire.

Going into the living room, she picked up the phone, and arranged an appointment with the hairdresser a few streets away.

Cutting her hair, would now transfer her to yet another stage of her life, a point of time when Amestris will become democratic under her grandfather's lead and her loved one's support as a major character in the state. Now, she'd serve the men closest to her as their back support.

After feeding Hayate, she left the house for the appointment she had.

Touching her long hair once more, she gave a low sigh.

"I'm going to miss this…"

"Then why do you cut your hair then, officer?" the hairdresser asked innocently.

"It's getting troublesome," Riza noted, "I'm going to have a lot to work on from now."

"Alright," the hairdresser laughed, "are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Looking at her bathroom mirror, she touched the short ends of her hair, instantly missing the feel of her hair in the past. But now, it's already cut, she can no longer do anything to regain her hair this instant, there was no place for regrets.

Later that day, Roy gave her a call, asking her out for dinner, still oblivious that she has cut her hair short.

* * *

"Riza!" He exclaimed in shock, "your hair!"

"I cut it."

"Why!"

"It's getting in the way," she sighed, "we have much more to do now, I'd prefer spending my time on work than on tidying my hair."

"You looked better in long hair…" Roy frowned.

"Unfortunately," she started, "my hair is already cut."

"Hmm…"

"What sir?" She asked.

"For that," he grinned, fingers rubbing at his chin, "I'm growing a moustache."

"Sir!"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Moustaches don't suit you, sir."

"Neither does short hair."

"Sir!"

"Too bad," he smirked playfully.

* * *

Soon after, Roy's new moustache grew out, becoming the main topic of the people in central. From the sergeants to the majors, from the janitors to the sectaries. Everywhere you go, you'd hear someone talking about the furry mammal above the general's lip, and they try just so hard just to guess the extremely simple and not-very-smart-sounding reason why the general grew a moustache.

* * *

"Sir," Riza pulled out her pistol, "I suggest you shave that thing off."

"Hawkeye!" He exclaimed in shock, "What do you think you're doing!"

"Sir, no one here can stand that mammal on your upper lip anymore."

"I'm not shaving it off!" Roy cried, taking cover under his table like a stubborn child, "I had enough of people callling me a baby-faced general!"

"Shave. It. Off."

"No way! What're you gonna do? Break our engagement?" Roy shouted.

"Yes, sir," Riza gave an evil grin, "no way I'm marrying a man with facial hair."

"Hawkeye!"

* * *

**A/N: To those confused people here, this is something like a continuation on 10: Promise, and 43: Wind. Something like, after they got engaged, left hospital, went back to old house, then came back, cut hair, grew moustache. :x Drop a review for my silly chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed! **


	47. 045: Awakening

**Awakening

* * *

**

"Hello."

"Truth?"

"You can call me that," the white figure grinned, "but I am also God, the World, the Universe, One, All. I am also You.

Roy swallowed as he saw that thing for the second time, the first when it first took his eyesight, and now, the second being when he was here to take back his eyesight.

"You're back to take back your eyesight, am I wrong?"

"No."

"So," the white figure continued to grin, "what would you give in exchange?"

Inside Roy's hand, was the remainder of the last few pieces of Philosopher's stone, given to him by Doctor Marcoh, after Havoc's legs were healed, and a promise to rebuild Ishbal was made.

"This," Roy started, "is what I'd give in exchange."

"Flame Alchemist, after so many lives you've taken in Ishbal, you're still using their lives in exchange for what you've lost?"

"The souls in here, has given me their permission," Roy explained, "in order to help rebuild their land, they'd allowed me to use their souls, in exchange for my eyesight, so I may rebuild Ishbal properly."

"Is that so?" It asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I do have something to ask," the white figure walked to face Roy, "What is it that you did not see, when you had your eyesight in the past? What did you not treasure?"

Roy was confused at that question, what did Truth mean? What did he not see or treasure in the past?

"The answer lies right in front of your eyes," it said, starting to fade, "it shall be the first thing you'd see when you wake up.

A bright light shone over his eyes, and the next thing he knew, was voices.

"Colonel! You're awake!"

Roy rubbed his eyes, then slowly opening his eyes, glad that his sight was finally back.

The first thing he saw, was his Lieutenant, also in a hospital gown, looking into his eyes in great concern and worry. He finally realised the answer to Truth's question; Riza Hawkeye.

She was always behind his back, hence he could not 'see', he never treasured her when she was around him, risking her life everytime she had to aid him. The most dangerous of jobs, were always assigned to her, as he knew she was the most capable of completing them, but he never thought of the risks. He had thus failed to treasure her. Trust may be what is prominent in between them, but there was still need for care and concern. He finally realised how much he missed looking into her eyes, looking back to check if she was still there, and watching her smile.

"Hawkeye," Roy smiled, "I'm sorry."

"What for, Sir?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For not treasuring you."

"Sir?"

"I realised, after losing my sight, that how important you are to me. Your eyes are always on my back, but my sight has hardly been on yours. After so much, I finally know how much you mean to me, without you, I'd not be here. I had failed to see how much you are to me…"

"Sir… It's my job, you need not worry about something so minor, like me," Riza said softly, looking down at her hands.

"Riza, look at me," his hand went to cup her face, "I miss looking at you, I miss seeing you smile, I miss the sight of you angry at me, I miss everything about you. Now that my sight is back, I want you to now be standing at my side, so I can see you."

Riza blushed slightly at his comment. Jerking away suddenly as she remembered that there were still others in this room. Dr Marcoh, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, they were all looking at them in shock and confusion.

"Maybe we should leave them alone…" Havoc started picking up his crutches.

Roy stared at his surrounding people, finally realising that he has been saying those things in front of everybody, what he said would be on the news tomorrow. He could see the headlines already:

**HERO COLONEL WHO REGAINS EYESIGHT CONFESSES TO SUBORDINATE INSTANTLY UPON AWAKENING

* * *

**

**A/N: I hear wedding bells already~ Lol… Lots of homework to rush, chemistry, biology, EMath, blah blah blah… Hope you like this chapter! Review please! Thank you to my lovely readers and reviewers! *e-hug***


	48. 046: Sleepless night

**All night vigil/Sleepless night

* * *

  
**

He saw her by the wall, hands clasped around her neck as the blood trickled down, soaking her black turtleneck shirt. She looked into his eyes, seemingly saying, _Roy, save me…_

He wanted to run over to her and try to save her, but his feet wouldn't move, his body did not follow his commands. He kept on thinking, what happened? All of a sudden, she was there, bleeding slowly to death, what did he do?

He remembered, he'd allowed her to go to the other side of the observatory, straying away from his side for just that short while. Who would had known that the target that has to be arrested was actually a homunculus. Who was it? His mind seem to be not responding as well. Suddenly the image of 'Lust' came out. Was it her? Yes.

He continued to stare wide-eyed at Riza, her left arm was slowly reaching to him, but he was too far away.

"Roy…"

She suddenly fell, looking at him the eye.

"RIZA!"

Roy shot up straight from the bed, sweat trickling down his forehead and his eyes still wide from the shock. He put his open palm over his face, trying hard to rearrange his thoughts. Remembering the details from his dream, he instantly turned his head to face Riza. Good thing she was still there, sleeping soundly.

As he laid down, Roy's arms crawled to her sides, pulling her to him. He put his ear to her back, his palms on her waist, the soft breathing and faint echo of her heartbeat ensured him that she was still there, alive, right next to him.

Riza woke, finding Roy embracing her, curling up to her back, looking very disturbed. She shifted to face him, finding that he was awake as well.

"Roy?"

"Sorry I woke you," he mumbled.

"Is anything wrong?"

"What?"

"You look disturbed," she commented, "did you have a nightmare? Ishbal?"

"No," he sighed, "something worse."

"What did you dream about?"

"About you…"

She looked into his onyx eyes in confusion. Why would he have a nightmare about her?

"I dreamt that, on a mission, I allowed you to leave my sight, and you're severely injured by Lust…"

"Lust? But she was already killed by you, she wouldn't return," Riza noted, "and?"

"Your neck was bleeding, like on the promised day," he said, memories of that day started to pour in, the emotions and all from that moment when she was so close to meeting death, "you looked at me, with the look in your eyes that said, 'Roy, save me', but my body was frozen on the spot, I can only watch you slowly bleed to death…"

"Roy…" Riza put her arms around his neck, stuffing her head to his chest.

"Don't ever leave my sight," he said, returning the embrace as well, giving her a peck on her forehead, "ever."

"I won't."

The couple slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms, both praying that nightmares about each other won't give them sleepless nights, like how the dreams of Ishbal kept them awake all night. However, in each other's arms, both of them are assured that they are still together at that point, their minds not succumbing to their imaginative minds.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sick ._. My throat hurts, my head is splitting. Slept earlier for an hour, had a nightmare, woke up more refreshed. Nightmares scare me too much, good thing my consciousness awake somewhen in the nightmare, making me realise that it's a dream, then I open my eyes. Good thing there isn't much homework today, can take some rest after finishing this chapter. Enjoy! :) Please do drop a review! Thanks to those who reviewed!**


	49. 047: In the dead of the night

**In the dead of the night

* * *

**

Her eyes opened, and looked around in the pitch dark room. Riza gently nudged Hayate away from her legs, then wore her robe and walked to the living room. She felt that there was someone arriving at her new condo unit. It couldn't be Roy; he wasn't going to return til the next morning. With a flick, the lights were up, and quickly, Riza located her gun by the coffee table.

Slowly stepping across the room, with the safety lock turned off, she reached for the lock at the door. Turning the lock-knob a couple of times, the door was unlocked. With a kick, the door flew open, she aimed between the eyes of the male standing outside the apartment in shock, both hands raised up.

"Riza!" He exclaimed, "it's me!"

With a sigh, Riza flicked the safety lock on her pistol, letting Roy into the house, then locking the door yet again. She put down the pistol on the dining table and went into the kitchen to make some coffee for both of them.

"Aren't you supposed to only arrive tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Well, I decided to give you a surprise," Roy blushed, "but I can't find my keys."

"You know what time is it now?" Riza continued stirring.

"3AM," he said, and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying hard not to limit her arm movements.

"Glad that you know," she said sternly, "you do realize that _I_ have to go to work at 7:30AM?"

"I'd give a call to your grandfather for a leave," he smirked.

"Because you did not finish your work before you left," Riza frowned, "I have to finish them all for you by tomorrow."

"Shouldn't the wife be more excited when her husband returns from a faraway country?" Roy's smirk turned to a pout.

"Not when the husband leaves a pile of paperwork for his wife."

"I'd help do them after I return to work," he suggested.

"Two days later?" Riza turned to face him and put her arms around his neck, "when the due date is long over?"

"It's just two days!" He exclaimed.

"Not _just_ two days," Riza answered in a no-nonsense tone.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, "I'd go back to work tomorrow morning, okay?"

"That's a good boy," she tiptoed a bit and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Man," he corrected and smiled "now let's go to sleep, or we can't wake up tomorrow."

"_You_, can't wake up tomorrow," Riza laughed, "the coffee?"

"To hell with that coffee," he smirked and lifted up his wife, "we both need some sleep."

* * *

**A/N: For those who are awaiting the sequel to 'Day Off', I'd like to announce that it's out, please do visit my profile and read that as well, :) Thank you to my lovely reviewers and readers, without you, I wouldn't still be writing ^^ Drop a review :3**


	50. 048: Side of Face

**Side of Face

* * *

**

On the fields of her hometown, they lay there, on the snow-laced grass, thinking of their past experiences. The dangers they'd faced, the troubles they had, the agonising time they when they had to separate. All the emotions from those times rushed back into their minds. If they could, they'd stop time, erasing all the sadness, and resume it again, so now they could be together, only with their happiest memories. Such beautiful memories, they'd want to have it once again.

The corrupt leaders of the country is now taken down, left with the new Fuhrer Grumman, and his board of generals, aided by his other ministers. Amestris is now an independent state, no longer controlled by creature's of man's creation. The troubled times are now over.

Through all the tough pasts that they had to conquer, they now lay at the fields of hope, the fields of their dream state. They have work left to be done, his dream of Amestris being democratic may be fulfilled, but still, he was not the leader of this state, yet. For one day, they'd be there, at the point where he stands at the top, beside him, is her, always by his side, no matter what.

_Even to the depths of hell._

Those dreams were so dear, yet so far. His place was secured, but he has to wait. He gave a promise, for when he becomes the Fuhrer, she would be by his side still, and even closer, as the First Lady of Amestris. With a count, they'd known each other for 18 years, from when he was just 12, and she was 10. For more than half of their lives, they had been near each other, and for half of that half, they were side by side.

Her eyes opened slowly, looking at the trees around, for how many springs had they spent together? If only the scenery was evergreen, as buds turn into leaves, the colours live and breathe. This winter was harsh and cold, but it wasn't bad; he was always around there, warming her with his body heat, a tight embrace. She closed her eyes once again. When spring ends, she'd wish snow will fall again, veiling the whole world in white, resetting to face the seasons. _Once again, he'd hold her in a tight embrace, shielding her from the harsh cold._

His head turned, and looked at the side of her face; ever so beautiful. There was no more need for flowers in these fields; for she is enough. His right hand crept to touch the side of her face, and in his left, held a band, the promise for their future.

* * *

**A/N: This fic was inspired by a few songs I was listening to, by the time the last song ended, my fic ended too, hence the length. Please do review, for happiness, for me, is the best medicine, it might help in my current condition. Dear readers, do eat more vitamin pills and drink more water, flu isn't the nicest thing you'd want to have. *coughs***


	51. 049: Cold Hands

**Cold Hands

* * *

**

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Not really," she answered.

"Are you cold?" He asked again.

"I'm no-"

He grabbed her hands immediately, now both of her small hands are in his, slowly warming up. She just stood there, staring at both of their hands, then looking up at him.

"You're cold," he commented.

"How'd you know?" She asked in surprise, wondering if she really looked that cold.

"You're shivering," Roy smirked.

"I don't really mind the temperature…"

"But I do," his smirk turned into a pout.

"Fine," she snapped, "now let's go to the office before we both get late.

With her hand in his, they slowly walked through the wintery streets, the chill air blowing at their faces. The bits of snow fell from the trees, whose branches are no longer bare, the young leaves are slowly growing, adding a bit of colour to this pure, white scene.

How romantic it is, that you see 2 military personal, a General, and his Lieutenant-Colonel who is his personal aide and bodyguard, walking through the chilly, quiet streets, her hand in his. Whoever sees them, would think they are the most beautiful couple ever.

Roy Mustang, General, the Flame Alchemist, hero of Ishbal, and the most popular man in the country, for he is handsome, intelligent, and at such a young age, a General. With a single smirk, he'd won the hearts of a hundred women. Just a call, and a thousand would com flying at him. But his heart only belongs to one. The only one whose hands are allowed in his, whose body he'd be willing to embrace. Whose cold hands only being able to be warmed by his.

Riza Hawkeye, Lieutenant-Colonel, the Hawk's Eye. The top sniper in the military, beating both female _and _males in terms of marksmanship, considered a legend to other snipers in the military. In appearance, she is cold and stoic, making most male soldiers who want to ask her out, cringe in fear of being rejected with a round of bullets. In terms of appearance, she does not lose to any, with the perfect figure, long, slim legs, plus muscles here and there due to her military training. Unlike how she appears to be, she is in fact, a hurt woman who has a sad past. Her heart is warm, caring to the people around her. But still, she was cold, as for there used to be no one to warm her up.

With her hand in his, his warm body temperature was slowly warming her up, on the inside and on the outside. With the fraternization laws abolished, he can finally, light the fire within her, and make sure that she will always be warm.

Just that single touch, had given her so much.

* * *

**A/N: The discriptions seem so strange, lol. Tomorrow's a long day, hope I'd be able to update this and 'Vacation' by midnight NO HOMEWORK FOR THE SICK. I actually ate ice-cream just now, my cough is getting worse :P THERES A FREAKING CHEM TEST TOMORROW AND I DIDNT KNOW. *murders teachers* :X Do drop a review for this strange chapter! Hope the quality would improve tomorrow! :) **

**P.S. Some grammar error at the last line, corrected it :P  
**


	52. 050: Fingertips

**Fingertips

* * *

**

As young children, they enjoyed playing with each other. Touching each other was not a big deal for them, to them at that point, was just a form of bonding and play.

At some cold nights, the two children would walk out to the backyard and laze at the grass, hoping to spot some bright stars that night. And with their small hands, they'd foolishly try to grab them, even already knowing that it was impossible. With their fingers, they'd trace out the stars, linking them together.

How much they enjoyed each other's company then, but after he left for the military, they hardly had anytime. Even after she was working under him, they had no time for anything much other than a cup of coffee. Now, times have changed for the better, the two had finally confessed their love for each other. After a few months, they'd no longer live as a single person, but a couple together.

In his office, they finished up the last bit of their day's paperwork. As she packed up and switched off the lights, he walked towards the window and smiled, remembering how they used to watch the stars.

"Riza," he called, "come here."

"Sir?"

"Roy," he corrected and smiled, "remember how we used to watch the stars when we were young?"

"Yeah."

Her hand raised slightly, and her index finger was now pointing towards the brightest stars. His hand then raised as well, and his finger now next to hers, tracing out the stars, linking the brightest ones together, like how they did before.

The night was silent, the room illuminated by the shine of the moon. Winter may be almost over, but the chill of the wintery air was still around.

_"Riza-san!" He called, "look, doesn't this look like a dog?"_

_"Indeed, Mustang-san!" She exclaimed in joy, "it really does!"_

* * *

**A/N: I'm done for the day, with both this chapter and chapter 3 of 'Vacation' out. Do read my multiple works :) Thank you for reading! Reviews would be nice! Today, we celebrate the hitting of theme number 50! :) 50 more to go!  
**


	53. 051: Embracing From the Back

**Embracing from the back

* * *

**

The infantry rushed into the building at the sound of the gunshot. There were 50 armed hostile men, and only 1 single woman. This mission was one of the toughest he ever faced, since he could not just go up ahead.

* * *

Riza had decided to go into the building alone, in order to sneak up towards the enemies without being found out. Her stealth skills as a sniper has indeed served her well, but there were just too many enemies for her to take out alone.

Roy waited patiently outside the entrance of the building, praying that his subordinate would be fine. He trusts her abilities, but one against a group of 50 was far too much for her to handle. He wanted to get the 60 soldiers he'd brought along with him to just rush into the building to aid her, but she commented that it was far to risky.

Slowly, she crept up the stairs, with her pistol in her hand and a rifle slung on her shoulder. Reaching the second floor, she heard noises. Stealthily, Riza walked towards the entrance of the room, locating the enemies. Choosing not to use the radio, whose frequencies would inform the enemy of her present location. Riza picked up a piece of rubble and threw it inside the room, distracting the men in the room as she ran to the third floor.

He took out his pocket watch again. It's been 10 minutes, and there was still no news from Riza. Roy looked up to the third floor window, and found Riza stealthily walking pass, then disappearing again.

_Patience, is a virtue. If I rush in, the Lieutenant will kill me._

Finding a spot where she could easily spot her targets without them knowing her location, she slowly took out her rifle and the pack of bullets in her pocket. She took aim, and fired at one of the men's leg, disabling him immediately. As expected, the remaining men got flustered and started panicking, looking around for the person who fired the shot.

Upon hearing the gunshot, Roy signalled the troops to go into the building, hoping that she would still be fine.

With another shot, another man was down, dropping his weapon and grabbed his thigh in pain.

"There!" A man suddenly pointed in her direction.

Instantly, she hid herself, and bullets starting firing at her location. She stood up and grabbed a smoke grenade at her belt, then throwing it down. Just at that moment, a bullet grazed her face and another hitting her at the arm. She cringed in pain and grabbed her left arm, then leaving hastily.

The troops marched into the large room, surrounding the enemies who were still choking on the thick smoke. Every one of them dropped their weapons as they saw the large amount of people surrounding them. Within 10 minutes, all 50 men were arrested.

Riza appeared by the stairs with a bleeding arm, steadily walking towards the colonel. Turning around, he frowned at the sight of her injury.

"You're hurt, Lieutenant," he commented.

"It's just a small wound, I'd go visit the military doctor later," she replied.

"Havoc!" He shouted to the busy man, "pass me a roll of bandage!"

"Yes chief!"

Havoc ran over to them, pulling out a roll of bandage from his pocket, then stared at her bleeding arm.

"Whoa Lieutenant," he exclaimed, "you okay?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped, "now pass me that bandage."

She snatched over the bandage and quickly wrapped up her wound. Roy just stood there, looking at her in concern, hoping that he could at least help her a bit.

The two officers was the last to leave the building, allowing all the others to leave before them. After checking that the building was clear, Riza proceeded to leave the building, and was stopped by Roy as he grabbed her right arm.

"Sir?"

"Riza…"

She noticed his instant change of tone. He had only called her by her first name a few times after she begun serving under him, and he'd never call her by that when they were on a mission.

"Sir, is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"Riza," he muttered, "I shouldn't had let you go alone, now you're hurt."

"It's just a bullet, sir, I've had lots of bullet wounds before," Riza answered.

"Don't ever do this again…"

"Sir, you know my intentions," She said, walking away to the exit, "we should lea-"

He went behind her and embraced her from the back, making her blush slightly as his arms grew tighter around her shoulders.

"Sir…"

"Don't ever do this again," he whispered to her ear, "please?"

"O-okay…"

Realising what he was doing, he let go of her immediately, apologising.

"Oh! Sorry, Lieutenant," he exclaimed, "I was just a bit carried away."

"No, it's fine sir," she smiled, "its fine…"

* * *

**A/N: Yet another strange fic, had to rush this a bit cause my mind's full of alarms to do my math homework, lol.**


	54. 052: Hairclip

**Hairclip

* * *

**

His mouth curved into a smirk as he the transmutation of it was successful; she'd never find out what was wrong.

"Roy!" She shouted from the second floor, "have you seen my hairclip?"

"Nope!" He chuckled inwardly, then fell onto the bed.

Hayate jumped on top of the bed as well and licked his master, wagging it's tail.

"Hayate," he grinned, "don't tell Riza what happened."

"Woof!" Hayate barked eagerly, and jumped off the bed.

She walked into the room and went through all the drawers and clothes, but still can't find her hairclip. Roy couldn't help but laugh to himself; Riza will never find it. Well, she looked better without her hairclip on anyway. Noticing that Roy was acting extremely strange that morning, Riza decided to interrogate him.

"Where did you put my hairclip?" She asked sternly.

"I didn't take it!" He exclaimed 'innocently'.

"Stand up."

He stood up, and Riza started checking all his pockets, and even to the extent that she got him to take off his jacket. The whole body-checking process was just entertainment to Roy; what would be nicer than your beautiful wife touching you everywhere, even if it's for 'serious business'?

"Spit it out," she said in a stern, steady tone.

"I did nothing!" Roy pouted.

"Fine," she said, "if I found out that it's your doing, you're so _dead._'

He cringed at her words, if she ever found out what he'd done, he'd die horribly with a thousand bullet holes in his body. Roy then decided not, he'd die either way.

Together, they went downstairs for breakfast. Roy kept on staring at her as they ate, admiring how beautiful she looked with her hair let down. If he ever transmuted the hairclip back for her, he'd hardly have any chance to see his angel with her hair down anymore. Even so, the more he looked at her, the guiltier he felt. Finally, the guilt took over him and he ran back upstairs.

"Roy?"

"Just a sec."

Roy went into the study, and took out a few simple jewels and the piece of alloy he produced with her previous hairclip and put his hands together. At once, he put both of his hands on the materials, transmuting a perfect, lovely-looking hairclip. Plain, yet elegant; perfect for his angel.

With the hairclip behind his back, he walked down the stairs to the dining room, smiling widely at Riza.

She was shocked when he presented to her the hairclip, looking at it in suspicion and surprise. It seemed like her own hairclip, but the designs are so different. Riza was sure that Roy did something to it.

"Like it?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Well… You lost your hairclip, so I brought about some metal and a few old jewels and made this," he lied.

"Don't just use my hairclip for something like this again," she said, looking through his lie immediately, "next time, you'd be full of bullet holes."

"Crap." 


	55. 053: Sigh

**Sigh

* * *

**

He held the pistol in his hand, trying hard to aim at the dot, and fired.

"Damn!" He cursed.

"Is it _that _hard to hit the dot?" Riza folded her arms and exclaimed.

"It may be easy for you," he complained and missed another shot, "but it's not that easy for me. Shit."

"Maybe you just don't have that precision," she laughed.

"I'd show you," Roy pouted, put down his gun and put on his ignition gloves.

With a snap of his left fingers, a small flame shot out and hit the target right in the middle, a perfect 'shot'.

"There."

"With a gun."

Roy took put his glove and picked up the gun. After reloading the bullets, he tried firing another series, but kept on missing the target.

The rest of the team, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery walked into the range. Each smiling widely at Riza, who instantly knew what they all wanted; to learn the skill of marksmanship from her.

"Can you all handle it?" she asked, "not even the Colonel here can do it properly."

"We'll try!" Fuery exclaimed.

Each of them picked up a gun and lined up in the rows one by one. On signal, each of them fired a shot. Riza then walked past all the rows to check the cards.

Havoc being the top, followed by Roy, Breda, Falman, then Fuery. She shook her head and sighed; Havoc's shot was at least 3 inches off target, and the rest are much worse. She walked to each one of them and explained their mistakes, skipping Roy and stopping at Fuery.

"Sir, you have to practice more," she commented.

"Teach me then," he complained.

"There are people here who are much worse than you are, sir," she added dryly.

"Havoc's better than me, and you guided him still," Roy pouted.

"I've taught you enough, sir," Riza said, "you just need more practice on your own."

"You always say that, but I never improve!"

"Practice."

"Lieutenant!"

"Practice."

With a pout, he picked up his pistol again and started firing at the poor target like a spoilt child.

An hour later, the rest of the team left the range, leaving both their officers back alone in the area.

"Lieutenant!" He called, "I still can't fire properly!"

"Then keep on practicing, sir," she sighed, having said that line for at least 20 times in that day.

"Show me how you shoot," he grinned.

Riza pulled out her pistol from the holster and give the safety lock a flick.

"Watch."

The second she turned away from him, a shot was fired, and within that second, she fired another shot, hitting the target behind the first, at the exact same position. After watching the bullets pierce through the targets, his gaze shifted to her. In his eyes, Riza looked so much more like an angel when she shoots than the ones that saves lives; she just looked so beautiful.

"That…" he smiled, "is beautiful…"

"Now, sir," she replied sternly, "your turn."

"Shit…"

Walking to his ear, she whispered lowly, "if you hit the target on the dot, I'd give you a kiss."

Smirking from what he'd heard, he picked up the pistol confidently and fired, this time, not missing at all. Right on the dot. His gaze turned to Riza behind him.

Riza sighed, this trick being the only thing that could make him shoot properly with precision. Silently, she walked to him and gave Roy a peck on the lips, then sighing again. 


	56. 054: O Child Sama

**O Child-sama

* * *

**

"With jelly is nicer!"

"With chocolate is better!"

"Jelly!" The young flame yelled.

"Chocolate!" The flame alchemist exclaimed.

For the past half an hour, Riza has been trying to get her two boys to stop arguing which sandwich is better. Already 35 and still arguing like a child with his 5-year old son, when will Roy ever grow up? They had barely any time left til until Roy has to go give his public speech to the whole of Amestris.

"Ardeur," Riza started, "your father has to give an important speech in 5 minutes, can you go wait with Uncle Havoc?"

"Okay," he chirped, and ran to Havoc's side.

"Riza," Roy smiled, "I want a Peanut butter and chocolate sandwich when we get home."

"We're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at night," she noted.

"I want a peanut butter and chocolate sandwich!" Roy's smile curved into a pout.

"We had that yesterday already, Roy," she rolled her eyes.

"I still want it!" Roy complained.

"Roy sir, get ready for the speech, reporters are coming."

She took out a comb from her pocket and combed his hair neatly, then swiftly pushing him out of the curtains into the stage.

Roy took a deep breath and turned his pout into a serious smile, walking steadily onto the podium at the left of the stage. The first thing he did when he got onto the stage, was to hold up his script, and tear it into two, much to the shock of the audience.

"I don't think I have a use for this script," he started, "for they do not say what I want to say."

From inside the curtains, Riza smiled at his confident tone. Tearing the script in front of the whole of Amestris? Only Roy could do so without any guilt, like how a child will tear his math homework in pleasure.

"I may be the youngest Fuhrer in the history of Amestris," Roy exclaimed, "but I am not a leader that would lead his country to a path that will lead to it's demise. For the past 15 years that I'd been serving the country, I'd experienced much more than the ministers you see sitting below. From a mere cadet, to the Flame Alchemist in Ishbal, to a Colonel, a General, then now I stand here, as the Fuhrer of Amestris. What had I not encountered first-hand?"

From inside the stage, he was like a child, every of his action resembling one. His immaturity taken over the most of his personalities. Being at 35, his maturity level was at the lowest, but deep inside, Roy is a highly intellectual person. His abilities surpassing anyone in comparison, his leadership skills superior to anyone, and an exceptional tactician. In a matter of seconds, he could easily turn from a baby-faced, immature man, to an intelligent, amazing and serious leader of the country.

_O Child Sama, what should we do with you?

* * *

_

**A/N: It's stuck in my head. The song haunts my memories. Kiss for Salome – Daisuke Asakura. His compositions are godly, really… **


	57. 055: Infectious Crying

**Infectious Crying

* * *

**

"It's raining."

"Sir, it's no-"

She looked to his eyes and noticed a tear fall from his eye.

"Yes, sir, its raining," she noted, "we should get in soon, or we'd get a cold."

"Come on, Lieutenant," he said, and walked towards the shelter.

He sat down on the bench and stared at that lonely grave. Maes Hughes was his best friend, but now he was gone. His murderer, no matter where he or she was, Roy would dig that person out and kill him in the worst way ever. No one that had killed his best friend can be allowed an easy death.

She held his coat gently in his hands, looking at him. Not a single word can describe the look on his face, the fury, the sadness, the hatred and the tint of slight loneliness. Not even her, can fill the hole in his heart now, for she could not do what Hughes could do; to be that male beside him, drinking in a pub, laugh at his girlfriends, teach him how to get his girl. Just how much she wanted to walk to him and embrace him, but she just couldn't bring herself to bother him and make him break down.

He suddenly stood up, and looked into her eyes.

"Maes," he started, "was a good friend."

"I know."

"I suddenly miss the times when he barged into the office just to throw photographs at Elicia at us…"

"So do I."

"I miss him," he said, looking into her eyes with great melancholy; she'd never seen him so sad.

Upon saying that, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her small body. Riza stood there shocked that he'd do such a thing within the public eye, but she did not care, as long as he needed that embrace, she was okay with it. Riza returned his embrace and felt his arms tighten around her body.

"I only have you now…"

Roy felt a tear escape from his eye; he could hold them off no longer. He wrapped his arms even more tightly around her body, and started to allow even more tears escape from his eyes. She was the only one he'd left, the only one left that he would be willing to confide into, and the closest to him.

"I know," she whispered into his ear, "you're making me cry too…"

She heard a soft chuckle from him, and felt a tear fall on her hand. Riza breathed in slowly, and let the tears from her eyes escape as well. Afterall, Maes Hughes was a good friend of hers as well. But now, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Emotions are hard to write, they just come and go as they want, I just had to wait til the feeling comes in before I could write something nice. Review please :)**** I'm really glad that someone actually reads this ^^**


	58. 056: Skillful and Clumsy

**Skillful and clumsy**

A/N: First things first, this chapter is going to be very strange and epic-like, pardon me :x

Riza was the most skilled sniper in the whole of Amestris' military, beating every of the other Snipers. If not for her gender and her own wish to not be promoted above the rank of a Lieutenant in fear of not being able to serve Colonel Mustang any longer, she would at least be a Major by now.

Despite her high abilities and skills, she does have a very clumsy side, in which she does not show much very often. In love, she always tends to give in to Roy's advances in private. So very often a simple kiss leads to getting late for work. That night's activities leading to unwashed dishes, frenzied mind resulting in extra scoops of coffee powder, 'poisoning' everyone else in the office. People who didn't know, would think of her clumsiness due to the stress she is having.

On their secret dates, her clumsiness goes up to another level; misplacing car keys and bookings with restaurants. She'd fail to realise that Roy's coming close to her, despite her usual skills when she could easily make out who was arriving, friend or foe, within 5 metres.

Roy may seem to be one of the 'slackiest' high-ranking officials of his age, which often people suspect his work attitude and his fast promotions having to do with hooking with the generals. Contrary to popular belief, he has nothing to do with the Generals, instead having bad relationships with a few of the Generals.

His manipulative skills are not to be belittled, that smug look on his face as he procrastinates, is the proof that he's planning something. That's how work is always done on time, despite him not picking up his pen at all. How he could easily manipulate Havoc into making his coffee willingly with just a single, 'innocent' word.

Roy being able to hook up with at least 10 girls a week also proves his skills, which how Riza calls: Skills used at rather inappropriate times. His hooking skills was also one of the factors how he was rejected by Riza over 50 times in 10 years, before he was finally accepted. _His skills are not to be belittled indeed._

One, what they call a baby-sitter, a slave driver, a top Sniper could actually be one of the clumsiest people in private. And the greatest procrastinator at all time, a master manipulator, and one of the most skilful strategists in history. This couple, I have really nothing to say.

**A/N: I really ran out of line this time. Sorry if I bothered you with this chapter. Really sorry about yesterday, I was not being able to do yesterday's chapter as my medical condition took a dip. Due to the major headache and constant nausea, I was unable to do anything but ****lie in bed and rest, or I'd be lying in the hospital now. Was finally feeling better this morning, decided to visit the docs, found out was due to overexhaustion, AGAIN? Oh comeon, I'm happy enough to have 6 hours of sleep a day ==; Now that I could finally upload this chapter, I'm happy :) A thousand apologies! ! *bows*  
**


	59. 057: Feigning Sleep

**Feigning sleep

* * *

**

The sound of the bathroom door opening woke him up. Quietly, he opened his tired eyes, which woke up immediately after he noticed what was appearing. With his eyes now semi-closed, enough to see his surroundings, and that the person looking at him would not realise that he's awake.

Riza stepped out of the bathroom, with a single small towel covering her whole body. Her hair was still dripping wet as she held on to the towel, and walking to the closet to reach for some clean clothes. Feeling a chill down her spine, she took a peek back, and found Roy still sleeping like a log.

To another, seeing Riza may just be someone stepping out of the bathroom, with a towel, but to Roy, it was different. It was like looking at a radiating goddess walking out of the bath in a steady pace, it seemed to him as if the time was going slow-mo and every time she turned, he could see the glow from her face, and the water droplets reflecting the light. Just how much he tried to resist the urge to stand up and fling himself onto her.

She kept on feeling that someone was staring at her, but was sure that Roy was still sleeping like the log he always was. When she dropped her towel, she heard a soft sound from Roy, but passed it off as a snore.

Roy saw the semi-disfigured tattoo on her back, and remembered that the ones who caused the scars, was the men that she loved most. Her father the one who tattooed it on, and him the one who disfigured her back even further. At that thought, he felt that his heart was breaking.

Riza put on her undergarments, not even turning to face Roy, much to his disappointment, and grabbed her towel again. Silently, she dried her body of the remaining moisture from the bath she had earlier, and turned to face him.

His sadness soon turned into joy as he noticed that she turned towards him. The suspicious look on her face made his heart skip a beat as he thought she discovered him. Trying to keep the show on, he gave a loud, fake snore.

"That pig," Riza sighed.

He tried to hold back his laughter, and continued 'sleeping on'. Roy was slowly admiring her lovely figure, and admired himself for being the only one being able to see such a sight before him. At the thought of her not willing to let him stare at her like that when he was 'awake', he frowned.

"Roy!" She exclaimed, "You're awake, aren't you?"

He gave a snort and turned over.

"Stop feigning sleep," she warned, "or you'd regret it."

She was answered with silence.

"Roy!"

No answer.

She grabbed a shirt from the closet quickly and put it on, then her cargo pants. Riza hastily walked towards the bed and stared at him, hard. Roughly, she shook him by the shoulders, expecting him to 'wake up' immediately.

"Roy Mustang!" She exclaimed.

Without a reply apart from another snore and a sway of his arm, she put him back onto the bed, thinking that he was really sleeping like a log.

"You pig."

Just as she turned around, his arms flew towards her and brought her back down. With a smirk on his face, which did not look at all sleepy, he looked into her eyes.

"Bastard!" Riza laughed.

"Gotcha'!"

"I knew it!"

"You fell for it at the last minute," he reminded.

"I should had put my pistol between your eyes first," she frowned.

"You look good in my shirt."

"Your shir-"

She looked down at herself and found a large shirt covering her small body. Riza didn't even realise that she was wearing his until now. A faint shade of pink was now evident on her face.

"Shut up," she pouted, "or you won't live trying to peek at me while feigning sleep."

"Sure, sure…"

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this. :) I'm recovered, but at the thought of having that makeup math test for not being there on Monday just made me feel worse -_-; Wish me luck tomorrow, the day when I thought that I'd enjoy with that CNY eve concert =_=...  
**


	60. Notice

**Notice**

Nope, this ain't a chapter, but a notice. As you can see, I did not put up the chapter for yesterday, and I have a fair reason for that. It was Chinese New Year's eve, and my family was having a reunion dinner. The exhaustion made me fall asleep at 8PM sharp, the time when I usually start writing a new chapter. Sorry about that.

The main point is that it's Chinese New Year. I DO NOT live in China, neither do my parents, my grandparents or great grandparents. I'm 100% Singaporean, but due to my ancestry, I was made 80% Chinese. Therefore I have to celebrate it with my relatives :o Hence due to the whole-day celebrating thingy, I will be unable to write for at least until Saturday, so for these few days, no drabbles from me to you. D:

BUT, together with the next chapter, I'd be completing 'Vacation'. If you are wondering about what it is, please do go look in the chapter 'Day Off' of this series, and go check that story out in my profile.

I wish you all a happy Chinese New Year, for those who're Chinese, I wish that you get as many red packets as you can! Hahas.

If til now, you still have no idea what's Chinese New Year, go search it up. Wiki it or whatever, even though wikipedia is not reliable. LOL :D 

HAPPY CNY! *Throws confetti*

Wait, you don't throw confetti on CNY's.

But there's no firecrackers.

Cause it's illegal to set them in Singapore.

What a FINE city.

FINE: $1000 FOR UNAUTHORISED SETTING OF FIRECRACKERS

There's a reason I LOVE my government.


	61. 058: Before Falling Asleep

**Before falling asleep

* * *

**

Roy's hand reached for the phone on the counter, but retracted it the instant they made contact. His eyes shifted to the clock in the living room, and looked back on the phone. Will she still be awake at 11pm? Roy wanted to just dial her number, but doesn't want to disturb her sleep.

_I can call and die, or not call and still die._

"Go hell with this," he exclaimed and picked up the receiver.

It rang twice before he could hear her voice.

"Uh…" She sounded as if she was just woken up.

"Erm… Riza?"

"Sir," she sounded awake and pissed immediately, "is there anything?

"I wanted to ask if you're fine from just now…" He chuckled inwardly at the thought of what happened earlier.

"I will not be so traumatized with… Snakes."

"_I'm sure I dropped my watch somewhere here!"_

"_That's why I'm looking for it, sir."_

_She used a long branch and swept through the leaves, then a shimmer caught her eye._

"_Colonel, I found your-"_

_She stopped mid sentence as she sensed something coming near her, something long, cold, and hissing._

_The branch dropped from her hands as she heard a soft chuckle and something cold and moving touching her shoulder. Slowly, with her neck still, her eyes moved to look at her left shoulder. Her heart skipped a bit as she saw a long, green snake looking at her._

"_Boo."_

_Riza broke out from her trance quickly, then with her quick reflexes, pulling out her pistol and killing that reptile with a single shot to the head._

"_You killed it!" He cried._

"_You know how much I hate them."_

"_That's the point," he grinned._

_Quickly, she grabbed his pocket watch from the leaves and threw it at him. As she walked away, passing the dead snake, he could see her cringe and speeding up as she passed._

"It was cute!" He pouted.

"For all the years you know me," she snapped, "do you not know what I hate?"

"Come on," Roy sighed, "can you not take a joke?"

"I would laugh after kneeing you in the groin the first thing tomorrow."

"Riza!"

"Because of you," she complained, "I can't sleep not thinking that that thing would appear on my bed."

"Sorry…"

"Thanks to you, I can no longer sleep in peace."

"I'd drive over," he suggested.

"There's no need for that, sir."

"I insist."

He hung up the phone, went into this bedroom and grabbed a few clothes. Within the minute, he walked out of the house and headed for her place.

At exactly 11:20, he reached her apartment, and he was inside, smirking the next minute.

With a sigh, she simply threw a pillow on the couch and went back into her bedroom with Hayate follwing behind her. After changing into his pyjamas, he took a peek in her bedroom. Seeing that her eyes were closed, he grabbed the pillow and crept into the room.

Just at the point when she almost fell asleep, Riza felt something creeping around her waist. She gasped in shock and turned behind, facing Roy, who was there, trying to suppress his laughter.

She shot him a stern look and turned back facing him. Once again, his arms crept around her waist like a snake, and he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Sorry."

Riza replied with a sigh, then in his arms, she quietly drifted into sleep peacefully.

Perhaps knowing that there's a 'snake' behind you before falling asleep wasn't that bad. Not until you dream of one later that night.

* * *

**A/N: This really doesn't make any sense. Lol... Wel... I'm back from my holiday! I know I said I'd upload the final chapter of 'Vacation' along with this. But... My brain is not cooperating with me and isn't willing to give me any much ideas... *trying hard to find a way to procrastinate***


	62. 059: Gift

**Gift

* * *

**

Finally, a peaceful day, when the two officers can take a breather. With the corrupt government is taken down, and no more obstacles in his career, their love life has officially begun. Finally, they can stop addressing each other, as 'Colonel', or 'Lieutenant', but instead their names, 'Roy', 'Riza'.

Strolling down the streets with her hand in his, has brought much gossip, but they didn't care. For he can finally stop his womanizing acts, and date the girl that he loves. Old habits do die hard, for she still addresses him as 'sir'.

Together, they walked into a music instrument shop, and immediately, he was seated by the grand piano. With those clothes that he's wearing, a white, long-sleeved shirt, white vest, and black slacks, he looked as if he was an archangel. A gentle, true smile on his face, his fingers danced on the keys. Everyone in the shop was simply captivated by his mesmerizing playing.

Applause was heard after he finished the song. Just within 5 minutes, a small crowd has formed, all mesmerized by the melody. Roy stood up and smiled at Riza, his hand indicating for her to come over.

"You should stop playing so well," Riza laughed.

"Why?" Roy pouted.

"Just look at the crowd," she said, looking around at his audience.

"Good point," he noted, "only for you do I play."

With a smile, he called for the salesman, and took out his wallet.

"Did I tell you that I've bought a 3-storied house near the park yesterday?" Roy smirked.

"And you're living alone," she noted.

"Move in with me?"

"But it's still too big."

"Planning for the future," he smirked, reminding her of their currently engaged status.

"Okay, first, you bought a new bar for Madame Christmas, this ring, a new car, a house, and now a grand piano?" Riza chuckled, "Just how much money do you have?"

"Those were bought using my investment money, I had not yet touched my savings from my salary," Roy smirked, "we could both live on my saving for our entire lives without worry."

Leaving Riza sighing, they walked out of the store, back onto the streets. Riza then stopped in the middle of the street.

"Do you want anything for your birthday?" Riza asked.

"I've already gotten what I want," he smiled, then pulling her into a passionate kiss.

A few people noticed their actions as they passed, recognising the two officers, and simply cheered and walk away.

"They are just so cute, aren't they?" Rebecca asked, passing the binoculars over to Havoc.

"Yeah," Havoc then pulled her back into the alley and put a quick peck on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me about the ending, it just came to my mind.**


	63. 060: At the Window

**At the window

* * *

**

"Think she'd like this," Roy smiled, and bought a bag of fresh apples.

Happily, he strolled through the cold, peaceful street. He simply had decided to take a walk in the village, and perhaps buy back some stuff, or even bring back some souvenirs from Briggs back to Central.

Roy stopped at a few shops, and did a little shopping for his team in Central. Everyone of them had requested for something, from wolf-teeth necklaces to bear skin coats. It was his honeymoon, and he was here, busy buying things for everybody.

Roy tried to keep his spirits up by thinking of his lovely Riza in the vacation house waiting for his return, but all he can think of is her cleaning her guns. Perhaps reading a book and drinking hot chocolate. Thinking of all those made him speed up his footsteps, hoping to finish all his shopping and return back to her.

Riza silently made a jug of hot cocoa, and poured a mug for herself, saving the remainder for him. If he comes back too late, well, he can heat it up himself. Slowly, she walked up to the second storey, and sat by the glass panels, watching the snow as they slowly fall. Riza looked up at the sky, and perhaps relax from all the stress she had been having before.

Roy walked down the path leading to their vacation house, and noticed a figure standing by the glass panels of the house. A smile formed on his face as he steadily advanced.

They way she stood there silently, sipping small sips of her drink, looking up at the light blue sky, was simply angelic. Much to the contrary of her usual self, the slave drivers of the men in her office, much stern and stricter than any man in the military.

With a slight nudge, Hayate found his way out of the house, then started to bark in joy as Roy opened the gate. Riza turned down to see her love coming back from his trip, smiling back at him when he looked up.

"Come on boy," Roy smiled, "my angel's waiting for me at the window."

* * *

**A/N: I find female officers really inspiring. There was this female military Captain who came to give a talk in my school, she seemed so cool and awesome. From far, she may look like a guy, but when she talks to you, she's really kind, gentle and feminine, except that she could be slightly a bit rough and have a steady and strong voice, but with a tint of feminity in it. Made me laugh, lol, esp when she simply 'patted' me on the back, was painful -_-;**


	64. 061: Diary

**Diary/Journal

* * *

**

"No," Roy's eyes widened as he took steps back, "no, it's impossible."

"The Captain told me to pass this to you if she did not return," the Sergeant handed a small leather diary.

"She wouldn't have…" Roy ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the diary in disbelief.

"From the intelligence reports, we could believe that she is still alive, somewhere in the fortress," he reported, and left the room.

_This is my last entry before I would go solo on this mission. It's far to dangerous for more than a single person to complete this, thus I must go. As their Captain, I must ensure the lives of the soldiers whom I lead, and as the subordinate of General Mustang, I must not let him down. I have pledged, in Central, that I will not return until I've completed this mission, I may sound confident then, but now I'm shaking as I write. I fear the worst, I might not return. Still, as the Leader of this squad, I must not back down, and allow the enemies to cross my path, I must ensure the complete destruction of the enemy._

_For Roy Mustang, _

_If you are reading this now, you are either asking for death by flipping through my personal belongings, or the worst has happened. I apologise for leaving your side like this, but I promise that I would be back. I promised that I would be by your side even to hell, and I would keep this promise. This is only temporary, I hope. Sorry._

_P.S. Don't you dare procrastinate or go around looking for other women in my absence, I have my 'eyes' on you._

_Riza Hawkeye_

"Lieutenant…"

Teardrops escaped his eyes, which now bore a look of strong hatred and fear of her not returning back to his side. This is the final mission, before Roy can finally take over as Fuhrer, and she'd promised that she would complete this mission, for his honour.

"Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery," he exclaimed, "get the troops to prepare! I would be personally leading all the men to the Fortress of Creta!"

The men ran out after a salute, all bearing the faces of fear and anger, but none could understand the pain that their General is feeling.

Roy clenched his fists tight, veins started to appear on his arms, the flame inside him roared louder than any other time.

"Riza," he muttered, "I want her back by my side, no matter what it costs."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry of the resemblace to any previous chapters :x Had to finish this fast, so that I could complete my homework before 12am, **


	65. 062: A Reason to Quarrel

**A reason to quarrel

* * *

**

The furry mammal was there, above his lip. Everyone stared at him in shock as he walked past, grinning from ear to ear. Within a short 10 minutes, it'd become the hottest topic in the Eastern, and on it's way to Central.

"Good morning everyone!" Roy exclaimed, stroking the mammal with a single finger.

Breda ran to his desk and hid under the table, Falman froze on the spot, Fuery hurried back to his desk to finish the rest of his paperwork, Havoc rubbed his eyes for at least a minute. Riza looked up from her work, and frowned at him.

"Today isn't April's fool, sir," she noted.

"I know."

"This isn't some kind of prank, is it?" Riza stood up, and walked towards him.

"So…" he started, "you like my moustache?"

"Shave it."

"What?"

"It looks terrible," Riza snapped, "shave it."

"Oh come on, Hawkeye," Roy sighed, "I'm a General now, and I can't afford to have the rest of the military still calling me baby-faced."

"That may be true, but you could find other ways, this is too much," she stated.

"Havoc can grow facial hair," he pouted, "why can't I?"

"He looks fine with it," Riza commented, "but you don't."

"I'm keeping it."

"Shave it."

"Never!"

"You better not keep it," she said sternly.

"Hell I am," he snapped back.

The atmosphere in the office suddenly turned tense, all the men the in room were now staring at the two in the middle of the room. It was now a verbal battle between the Flame Alchemist, and the Hawk's Eye. If they really fought, the whole Eastern Headquarters would be destroyed.

"Chill guys, its just a-"

"Shut up!" The two officers snapped at Havoc.

Shivering, Havoc took a few steps back, then running to the corner where Breda, Fuery and Falman now stood.

"I'm always giving into you!" Roy growled.

"It's for your own good!" She exclaimed back.

"Then you should let me keep it!" He shouted.

"You do realise that, that thing would be the joke of the year, do you?"

"At least people won't call me a baby-general!"

"Have it your way," she said sternly, glaring at him as she walked out of the door, "I'm taking today off."

The door slammed shut as she left, leaving the men in fear, and Roy standing in the middle of the office, looking more pissed than ever.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!" He shouted.

In Riza's absence, a whole stack of important paperwork was almost burnt, luckily Havoc noticed in time, and dived to save the papers before their destruction. The whole office was silent and tense.

* * *

The next day, Roy came into the office, clean shaven, along with Riza, both seemed to be back to normal.

"General? Your moustache?" Fuery asked innocently.

"Some stuff happened yesterday, don't ask."

* * *

_10:45 Riza's Apartment_

"_I'm not having it your way anymore!" He yelled._

"_You know how terrible that looks, don't you?"_

"_What do you expect me to do? Grow a beard?"_

"_Just shave off everything!"_

"_And be back to that baby-faced general I was?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Never."_

"_I'm transferring."_

"_What?"_

"_I've the transfer papers signed," Riza stated._

"_Riza! You can't do this!" Roy exclaimed._

"_You have your way, I have mine."_

"_Fine!" He pouted, "I'd shave it."  
_

_Without another word, he stormed into the bathroom, and appeared 5 minutes later, with a pout on his face, his arms folded, staring at her._

"_Happy now?" he exclaimed angrily._

"_That's my baby-faced general back," Riza chuckled, and put her arms around his shoulders._

"_Where are those transfer papers?" he asked, "I'm burning them."  
_

"_I don't have any."_

"_Damn you, Riza," he swore, and then bending down to give her a kiss._

"_I don't want another reason to quarrel," Riza stated._

"_Whatever," Roy rolled his eyes and kissed her again._


	66. 063: Special Seat

**Special seat

* * *

**

"Hop on," the Colonel shouted.

Havoc immediately pulled Edward towards the Colonel's car.

"Where's the Lieutenant?" he asked.

"She's getting me a few documents, we'd wait for her," the Colonel replied.

Just as Edward reached for the front car door, Havoc grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards, almost making him fall. Edward looked at him in confusion of his actions with a frown.

"What?"

"We'd take the backseats."

With a push, he got Edward into the backseat, then following behind, leaving only the Colonel outside.

"Remember this," Havoc noted, "if the Lieutenant is going in the car as well, don't take the front seat."

"Why?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know about their relationship?" Havoc exclaimed.

"What relationship?"

Roy took a glance at the car, noticing the commotion in the vehicle, and gained a smug look from Havoc. He then folded his arms and stared at the entrance of the building, patiently waiting for Riza to come out.

"The Colonel and the Lieutenant, don't you feel the air getting tense as you are around those too?" Havoc remarked.

"Speaking of it, yes," Edward gave a grin, "you mean they are having _that _kind of relationship?"

"Yep!" Havoc grinned along, "but they just won't admit it."

"They look quite compatible, but I don't think the Colonel deserves the Lieutenant."

"Why so? I think they're a perfect match," Havoc exclaimed.

"I mean, the Colonel is an asshole, and the Lieutenant is so, _perfect_," Edward noted.

"That what makes them a perfect match," he grinned.

Edward looked out of the car window, noticing the Lieutenant walking towards the Colonel. As she passed a file to him, he seemed to be teasing her, making her frown and seemingly blush. The colonel really seems to be the only one who is able to trigger her emotions with his actions.

Roy passed the document back to Riza, and just as she walked, he gave her a slight tickle at the sides, making her jump a bit, but barely noticeable. Riza then elbowed him in the guts, making him cringe and laugh at the same time.

The two officers quietly got into the car at their respective places. The colonel then stepped on the pedal, and the car roared to life.

Strangely enough, the air felt tense and warm. Edward just had to look at the two officers in front of him before he turned slightly red.

"How do you get through this everyday?" Edward turned to the right and asked the other officer.

"Well, I didn't at first, but I got used to it," Havoc replied.

"Got used to what?" The two officers at the front said together at the same moment.

"Nothing!" The two at the back exclaimed and looked out of the window.

"Strange people," Roy remarked.

"Indeed, sir," Riza replied.

* * *

**A/N: It just ran off :x**


	67. 064: The scenery from a car seat

**The scenery from a car seat

* * *

**

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You could never see something like this in Central."

"I know."

"Are you even listening?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah," he replied.

"What did I just say?"

"Say."

"Fine."

She simply leant against the car window, and sighed at his immaturity once again. His age and national importance never seems to be aiding him to get any more mature.

The jeep swerved smoothly at the bend downhill, the whole plateau was in sight, but they were still miles away from their destination. The view from the window of the car was breathtaking, she could see the river in the ravine. This canyon, the only one in Amestris, may not be as large and magnificent as the ones in the nearby Aerugo, but the view, was much more mesmerizing.

"This is the reason why I chose this place," he smiled.

"It's just so captivating, isn't it?" She continued looking in the direction of the Canyon.

"Whenever you see some big plain, or physical structure, you call them captivating, but when you see me, you don't compliment me at all," he pouted.

"It can't help that the view from the car seat is great," she remarked.

"Do I not look great?"

"You're not captivating, at all," she answered coolly.

"Riza…"

"You're mesmerizing."

"Since when did you start talking like that?" He chuckled.

"I can't help it that the man I love the most talk to me in that manner almost every single day."

"I'd give you an example," his mouth curved into a smirk as he pulled over in the middle of the road.

"Hm?"

"No matter how beautiful and captivating the scenery is from the car seat," he started, "they will never be as beautiful as you who are watching them."

"Sweet talker."

"I can't help it that my genes are like this," he laughed and pulled Riza closer to him, then putting his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: D: I don't have much to advance on this chapter ~.~ *sob***


	68. 065: The You Reflected in the Glass

**The You Reflected in the Glass

* * *

**

"Wait, Lieutenant," he whispered, "don't move."

"Sir?"

"This glass is really shiny."

"We're on a mission, sir."

"It's so reflective," he grinned, then started staring at himself in the glass.

"Sir, are you listening?"

"It's like a mirror…" His finger reached to touch the glass.

"Colonel!"

"It's so clear…"

"Roy Mustang!" She shouted into his ear sternly.

"Yes?" He looked into her eyes, smiling widely like a child.

"Can we go off now?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah," he mumbled, then took a last look at the glass, and looking at her reflection.

Roy put on his ignition gloves as they reached the door, hearing voices inside. He gave a goofy smile at her, and with a snap, the door was burnt to ashes. Riza took out the men inside, leaving them lying on the floor, both arm and leg shot through the joints. Roy walked up to the last standing man, and looked into his eye.

"I'm General Roy Mustang," he said, "and I'd be taking you into custody."

"Damn," the mastermind swore.

"Your arrest will be the warning to the rebel factions in Amestris," Riza informed.

"Military dogs."

"Say that again, and I'd turn your arms to ash," Roy warned, pushing him out of the door, to the corridor.

The man rolled his eyes and walked out of the corridor, taking a last look at his handicapped subordinates. So this was what it means to rebel against the current government, their actions seems to be so different from the previous government. These two, the top militarymen of Amestris' military, just seemed to have such a mysterious aura surrounding them. The men from the previous government used to annihilate any hostility on sight, and yet now, these two people, simply disabled their enemies, not showing any sign of killing anyone.

"Why?" the man asked.

"Why what?" Roy answered, pushing him through the corridor.

"Did you not kill us all?" He asked.

"Times have changed," Riza answered, "There is no need for useless bloodshed."

"Indeed," Roy said, moving down the stairs, looking at the reflective glass again, "wait."

"Sir?"

"Lieutenant, what do you see in my reflection?"

"A man who has dreams for the future, a man who is going to be shot if he continues on this meaningless conversation," she answered sternly.

"Riza…"

"If there is nothing else, we should go."

Roy started to walk, a grin on his face, "I see in you the most beautiful woman on the planet, appearing to be cold and stoic, but deep inside, someone who is warm and free."

Riza sighed, and continued walking down the stairs.

"The you reflected in the glass, is an, harsh, yet gentle," he grinned and nudged their captive, "don't you agree?"

"Leave me out of this mushy conversation, sir."

"Just as what he says, Sir," Riza chuckled.

"See!"

* * *

**A/N: Lol, this sounds so meaningless ~.~**


	69. 066: THe pounding of a Heart

**The pounding of a heart

* * *

  
**

She could smell the strong stench of liquor from his breath as he leant over. Their lips now barely an inch apart. His eyes looked into hers with great affection and sorrow, his body can no longer resist her, but his mentality is trying to fight back.

He pulled back from his position, putting his palm over his forehead. His eyes were now closed, trying to sort out his feelings. He knew that he shouldn't do this to her, but it was just so tempting.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes as well, not moving from her position of leaning against the wall. She knew too, that she shouldn't do this with him, but she, too can no longer resist his advances.

In the silence, he could hear the gentle pounding of her heart, slightly faster than usual, but smooth and steady. Her training throughout the years had made her calm and steady in this kind of situation, her mentality to change back to normal with a blink of an eye, and a single sentence could bring them out of this tense situation, but there was no move made.

_Thump, thump…_

She could hear the pounding of his heart, hurried, yet steady, like his own personality. She blamed this situation on the alcohol he'd been drinking, but he'd always been a very good drinker, and now he didn't seem to be drunk at all.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

Their eyes were still closed, their bodies still, breathing silent, but hearts pounding, loud and steady.

_Thump, thump…_

Her eyes opened first, then looked up at him.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

His hand shifted from his face, and he looked into her eyes.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump…_

He shifted down, she moved up a little, and their lips met.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…_

At first, it was just a light touch, but it soon advanced to a passionate, yet gentle kiss.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…_

He pulled her closer, with an arm at her waist, and the other at her back. Her fingers were now running through his dark hair, and her other hand was at his shoulder.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…_

Their hearts started racing faster and more furious as their kiss got even more passionate, their tongues battling for supremacy, and their grip on each other got tighter.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…_

She suddenly pulled back, hearing a thunder strike.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

Their heart rates started to regulate, and the sound of pounding of their hearts was getting softer and softer.

_Thump, thump…_

He looked into her eyes in affection, and his mouth curved into a smile. She smiled back at him as well.

_Thump…_

"Sorry, got a bit carried away," he said.

"It's alright."

_Thu…

* * *

_**A/N: Thump thump thump ****Thump thump thump****Thump thump thump****Thump thump thump****Thump thump thump****Thump thump thump****Thump thump thump...**

**:D**

**Thank you for reading, and thank you for those who reviewed my previous chapters! :D Please do review this one as well, XD  
**

The pounding of a heart 


	70. 067: Quirks

**Quirks

* * *

**

She was a strange person. Her childhood had made her semi-formal, and her military training has made her not drop formalities, no matter how the situation goes. Except for situations when she has to call for him, like waking him up, or to get his attention.

"Sir," she started, "you'd have to pick Ardeur up from school now."

He was an even stranger person. Everytime when Riza regards him as Sir, or by his rank, during informal situations, he's stare at her for exactly 13s, then correcting her twice.

"It's Roy, hon, it's Roy."

Even despite his corrections, she'd put in no effort in correcting her sentences.

"Sir, did you hear what I say?"

He'd simply sigh twice, then start to reply to her words.

"Yes, yes," he answered, "I'd pick him up now."

Even in front of her son, she'd not attempt to refer him by 'Roy', or 'Daddy', instead, "your father".

"Fuhrer, sir, I believe that you have an important meeting to attend," she said.

"Why is mummy always calling daddy sir?" Ardeur asked.

"It'd grown to be a habit," she sighed, "after all these years of calling your father, sir, this habit just can't be changed."

"But daddy always tries to correct you."

"Well, I'd try to bring myself to not call your father, sir, that much," she noted, smiling at her son.

"So hon, take care of Ardeur, I'm going off," Roy exclaimed.

"Yes sir," she answered without hesitation, "of course I'd take care of our son."

"It's Roy, it's Roy," he corrected.

"Yes sir."

"There you go again!" Both father and son shouted in harmony.

"My bad, si-"

Both father and son glared at her.

"Sorry Roy."

"That's better," he smiled.

"Now sir, I believe that it's time to go for your meeting."

Both Roy and Ardeur sighed at her call of 'Sir' again, mentally trying a way to correct her far-too-formal mannerisms.

* * *

**A/N: I originally wrote another drabble for this theme, but it seemed too out-of-point, so I deleted everything and rewrote D: But this seems fine, I could picture the young flame and the flame glaring at Riza :x**


	71. 068: Song

**Song

* * *

**

"_No matter how many times the seasons go 'round and change colors," he sang, "These feelings will flicker like a flower that never withers. I'm thinking of you."_

Despite his touch and voice, she continued to stay there, unconscious, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Tears fell from his eyes as he started to sing.

"_The words play together in a comfortable melody."_

Roy's soft and warm voice sang softly in the silent and cold hospital room. He'd heard of this song from when he was younger, and it never left his memory.

"_I just want you to be by my side," he breathed, "So I don't lose your smiling eyes."_

He held her hand in his, remembering the times when she smiled. It was not a daily thing, so rare to see her even show much emotion, but when she did, that smile on her face was pure and genuine, so beautiful, and he was always the one who made her smile.

"_Even on a night when you can't see the shining stars," he sang, looking out at the night sky._

He swallowed a tear as he sang out this line. She'd always loved looking at the stars, and when she did, she always wore a smile on her face. Now that her eyes are closed, would she continue to smile?

"_I'd hold you like a sunlight shining through the trees," Roy's eyes were now closed, trying hard to keep the tears in, "that is my unchanging vow."_

She was always there for him, in return, he would be always there for her, for she is the only one he loves. If he could, he'd hold her tightly, never letting go.

"_If this is a dream, I don't care if it's a dream," he sang softly, a tear escaping from his closed eyes, "The joy of heading towards tomorrow, overflowing with the sparkle of love, is true."_

Now that she was unconscious, he would not bother about anything else. Only with her, would he be willing to work toward tomorrow, he would not be willing to be Fuhrer without her as his first lady.

"_The love to you is alive in me, every day. For love, you are aside of me, every day."_

Those words, so true, for she was his flame, alive, burning within him, propelling him forwards his dreams. Because of love, she went on to join the military, sacrificing her future, to be aside him, everyday.

"_You quietly soften, even the sad memories left behind," he sang, "blown by the soft, playful wind, you are so vivid as you steal me away."_

Now that she was lying there, so vulnerable, was all because of his endeavors. All the times that she was injured, just in order to make sure that he was fine. No matter what happens, his heart was still with her, no matter how much painful memories they had.

"_No matter how many times the seasons go 'round and change colors," he sang, wiping his tears from his eyes, "These feelings will flicker like a flower that never withers. _

He'd be waiting for her, even if she'd be in a coma, for 1 day, for 10 days, 10 weeks, 10 months, 10 years, or even eternity. His feelings would never ever change.

"_If this is a dream, I don't care if it's a dream," Roy smiled, "My heart is dyed with the overflowing sparkle of love, I'm always thinking of you."_

If this was a dream, and that she never existed, he'd still be happy, for his love would never change. If this was a dream, and he woke up, his heart will still have feeling for her, and he will never forget about her. For his feelings are true.

"_The love to you is alive in me, every day. For love, you are aside of me, every day."_

He finished the last sentence; his heart feels like its crumbling. Just how much he hoped that she'd simply sit up, and tell him that she's fine.

Roy looked at her eyes, eagerly hoping that they would open, but they didn't. He looked away, but his hand still holding on to hers.

"Roy…"

His eyes widened. Roy could feel her hand moving slightly under his. He looked in her direction, and saw her eyes opening, and her mouth calling his name.

"Riza!" He exclaimed.

"I heard it," Riza smiled gently."

* * *

**A/N: This song is called 叙情詩 (Jojoushi), which is 'Poetry' in Japanese. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, it belongs to Arakawa-Sensei. I do not own L'Arc~en~Ciel and it's artists or songs and lyrics.**

**A/N: The band who sang and composed this song is L'Arc~en~Ciel, a great J-Rock band :) The lyrics are translated from Japanese over, and I belive that this translation is pretty accurate. :) It's a beautiful and touching song, I do suggest that you listen to it as you start reading this chapter. Wait, you've finished this chapter, thats why you're reading this, lol. Oh well, read it a second time, while listening to the song this time :D  
**


	72. 069: Are you Satisfied

**Are you Satisfied?

* * *

**

The sun's rays hit his eyes, forcing them to open, Roy held up his arm to block off the sun and sat up. His eyes opened and saw Riza already up, doing some light upper-body stretching on the bed. With his tired eyes looking at her, his lips curved into a smile. Riza turned her head and looked at him. Roy swiftly moved his body towards where she was sitting, with his arms slowly advancing towards her.

"Want a kiss?" He asked, putting his arms around her waist, his face barely an inch apart from hers.

"Go brush your teeth," she commented, "your breath stinks."

"So you don't want a kiss?" Roy pouted.

"Not until you brush your teeth."

Without hesitation, he rushed into the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later, grinning widely at her.

"Want a kiss now?" He smirked.

"I need to brush my teeth now," she chuckled, and disappears into the bathroom with fresh clothes and a towel.

20 minutes later, she came out from the bathroom, looking all fresh. Roy walked towards her with yet another grin on his face, and tried to plant a kiss on her again.

"Go bathe," Riza laughed, "you stink."

"Fine."

Roy grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom once again. He emerged 10 minutes later, this time with a pout on his face as he approached her. Just as he could finally put a kiss onto her lips, she pulled back once more, with her fingertips, she brushed his chin and gave a quick chuckle.

"No way I'm kissing you if you don't shave," Riza noted, pushing him back into the bathroom.

Roy picked up his shaving cream, then stared at the labels for a few seconds, and sighing at himself as he looked into the mirror. He picked up the razor a minute later and glided the blade around his chin. Roy put down the razor, then washed his face. With a disappointed look on his face, he walked out of the bathroom. He sighed gently once, and picked up his pace to catch Riza before she could reach the bedroom door, and turned her to face him.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked, his lip curving into a pout.

Riza touched his face and smiled, moving her arms around his neck. His spirits picked up, and with a smile on his face as well, he put his lips to hers. After a short 10s, their lips separated.

"Actually," she started, "I'm not satisfied."

"What?"

"The smell of aftershave is too strong and you taste so much like toothpaste, I wonder if you even rinsed your mouth properly earlier," she commented dryly.

"Come on…" Roy sighed.

"Try again tomorrow," she grinned, then opened the door and ran downstairs.

"Riza!" He exclaimed with a laugh, then ran down to chase after her, "when would you ever be satisfied?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delays in updating these few days, homework was hell. ; Well, now here it is! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing, for your constant support, I'd be producing another one shot as a sequel to one of my earlier drabbles due to popular (Well, maybe not so...) demand. Do look forward to it the following weekend or so! Please drop a review once again, and if you like this series, do also check out my few other stories! Thank you!**


	73. 070: Giddiness

**Giddiness

* * *

**

Roy bent down and drew a simple transmutation circle on the ground. With both hands on the circle, he activated it, transforming the rock on it into a complex sculpture.

"You want to try?" He asked.

"I can't do alchemy…" Riza replied.

"Sensei had taught you when you're younger, did he not?"

"He did, but…"

"Comeon! You're the one who clarified the questions on alchemy I never dared to ask Sensei."

"Knowing theory doesn't mean I could do practical," she argued.

Roy picked the chalk from the floor, and started to sketch another transmutation circle. After he finished, he looked in Riza's direction, hoping that she'd give it a try, he was very sure that she could perform as well as him.

"Just once?" Roy looked into her eyes, "Please?"

He put the sculpture onto the new transmutation circle, and looked in her direction once again.

"Just once…"

Riza kneeled down on the floor, putting both her hand on the circle, and instantly, bright blue light shone over their faces.

Roy gasped in shock, seeing what is before him. That sculpture that he'd made using alchemy, was now a real masterpiece, with details he could never think of on it. He looked at her, and found her frowning, her eyes full of melancholy.

"What's wrong?" Roy smiled, "This is great!"

"I've promised…" Riza mumbled, "I've promised mother that I'd never touch alchemy ever again…"

Roy's eyes widened slightly, she'd actually made a promise to her deceased mother, and because of him, she had to break a promise, and a promise is something that she'd never break.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay," she said, her face turning back to her usual, stern-looking face, "as long as father doesn't see this."

Roy sensed a bit of sadness in her voice, perhaps missing her late mother. He walked towards her and grinned. Without thinking, he lifted her up, an easy thing to do at that time, when she was at least 30cm taller than her, and lighter than the average 12-year old.

Riza's face now changed to surprise. Roy had simply picked her up like she was some toy, and she'd no idea what he'd do next. He then started to spin her round and round. To his surprise, she did not even struggle a bit, just simply staring blankly in shock.

After about a minute, Roy finally let her down, and both were shaky on their feet, giddy from the intense spins. On the soft grass, they fell, her laughter proving that his method to lighten the mood had worked.

They looked at the light, blue sky, minds still spinning, the clouds still looked as if they were rotating constantly. Only if everyday was like then, where only happiness exist, no troubles, no worries. After he left the house, they'd have to wait for another 10 years, before they could experience such joy and lightness like this again.

* * *

**A/N: It's 500 on the dot! Whoo! Hope you like this. We've hit the 70 mark! 30 more to go, and I'd start missing this series. But rest assured to the people who enjoy my work, that I'd still write one-shot every now and then, and perhaps, perhaps, reveal something better. :3 R&R Please :D Thank you for those who'd read and reviewed my work! THANKS!  
**


	74. 071: Premonition

**Premonition

* * *

**

A strange feeling hit her as she prowled through the fortress' corridors. Riza's grip on her assault rifle tightened, she peeked at the corner, checking if it was empty before proceeding on. Quickly, she took a peek at the map on the inside of this place, confirming her position. Just 2 more corridors, the admiral dead, and her mission done.

It was strange, such a big place, and til now, she'd seen no guards, heard no sounds, felt no presence, something was definitely wrong, but she could not sense it. Riza's eyes darted across the stretch, spotting the final door, the door to the Admiral's office. Quietly and swiftly, she walked to the door, looking through a hole, finding no one in the room but the Admiral sitting by his desk, smiling.

That smile on his face had just made the strange feeling come back. Her instincts told her to retreat, but she had to complete this mission, for it was the final mission that General Mustang had to lead before he becomes Fuhrer, it must not fail.

With a turn of the knob, the door opened, and the grin on the Admiral's face got wider.

She wiped off the grin on his face easily, but not permanently. The bullet hit his shoulder instead as a whole squadron of soldiers knocked Riza off her feet. Her rifle fell off her hands and she was pinned onto the floor.

"Hello, soldier," the Admiral grabbed his shoulder and grinned, "I knew that Amestris would send someone to kill me, but I never expected a girl."

"Shut up!" She snapped.

His guards quickly bandaged him and wiped off the blood on his table. The admiral slowly walked towards Riza cautiously with that inerasable grin on his face.

"You're quite a hot chick yourself, aren't you?" He laughed.

Riza stared at him, her rage showing in every bit of her body and movements. She did not even attempt to struggle, for she knew it was futile.

His eyes spotted the silver chain at her neck, then approached to pull it out.

"Let go!" She shouted.

"Let's see, what's your name," he smiled, "Oh, a locket and a ring beside your dog tags? Let me see what's there after I know your name."

"Bastard! Let go of it!" Riza cried.

"Riza Hawkeye," he read from the tags, "Lieutenant Colonel… Interesting."

"Get your filthy hands off!"

"Hmm… What's in this…" he wondered, opening the locket, "Ah!"

The grin grew wider once again in glee on the sight of the photograph.

It was a locket that Roy had given her just before her mission, telling her to keep it next to her dog tags. It contained a photograph, of him and her on their engagement day, a picture that he treasured dearly.

_For Riza, with love._

He looked at the engravings on the ring, and started to laugh, letting her chain down.

"So you're that General Mustang's girl?" The admiral burst into laughter, "I must say he has good taste, but too bad, his girl stays here as _my_ hostage! Bring her away!"

The soldier put on the handcuffs, then pushed her out of the room, leaving their Admiral laughing away.

She was thrown to a single cell, cold and dark. Riza made no effort to fight back, and watched at the guards locked the cell door. Her hand grasped the locket, her body gave in and lay slump on the cold, hard metal floor.

"Sorry Roy…" she breathed, her eyes full of rage and hurt, "I should had known…"

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Chief! We've arrived!" Havoc exclaimed.

"We'd be taking down this thing!" Roy shouted to the 6000 men behind him, "My first order, do not die!"

"Yes sir!" the men chorused, more than eager to fight for their country, and to bring back their future first lady.

8000 Soldiers of Creta versus 6000 Amestrian soldiers plus the Flame Alchemist in a flaming bad mood, it was already clear who was the winner. Roy put on his gloves, with a clap and a snap, the whole entire 3 storey tall metal door melted into flames, the soldiers within panicking.

* * *

Riza suddenly opened her eyes, feeling that something was coming. It couldn't be Roy, could he? The cell door opened, and two guards walked in, dragging her out of the cell.

* * *

**A/N: If you had not realised, this is a continuation on 061: Diary. Yes, there will still be a continuation on this in a future drabble, so please wait for it! Hey… Somehow I really like this setting, maybe I should write it for my future essay or something XD Happy reading and reviewing! Thank you!**


	75. 072: Drawing a boundary Line

**Drawing a Boundary Line

* * *

**

"This is my daughter," he said, "Riza."

"Good evening, Mustang-san," the 9-year old commented coldly.

"Hello Riza! Nice to meet you!" The 12-year old exclaimed excitedly, instantly receiving a slap on the back of his head by his sensei.

"First things first," he remarked sternly, "my daughter is off-limits."

"Yes sir…" Roy grinned sheepishly.

It was just the first day, and the boundary line was drawn.

* * *

"Hey Riza!" He greeted in the morning, "how're you?"

"Fine."

"Want me to make breakfast?" He asked happily.

"I believe I can cook better than you."

"Oh come o-"

She instantly turned back and gave him a glare in the eyes. Who would had known that an innocent looking 9-year old could possess such eyes. For a moment, her eyes would be angelic and beautiful, the next, cold, dark and fear-instilling.

After that glare she gave him, he felt himself being pushed further away from the boundary line that his sensei drew, and another line being drawn by Riza's eyes, pushing him further and further.

* * *

It was barely 2 months since he took up apprenticeship at the Hawkeye's, and he already felt so distant from them, well, at least from Riza. Roy had tried so hard to converse with her properly, and the only replies he had was either single-word answers or glares. Only if he had enough competence to cross the boundary line.

The first was a set of rules, set by his sensei on the second day, all 20 of them focused on protecting her daughter's privacy and related stuffs.

The second was set by Riza herself, not officially though, but he'd concluded them after receiving glares from her everytime he broke a 'rule'.

-Never ever offer to help Riza

-Never bother Riza no matter what

-Never do stupid stuff in front of Riza

-Never touch Riza's things

-Never probe into Riza's thinking

One day, he thought, if he could get closer to Riza without breaking any of these rules, he should had passed the boundary line. The thing is that, how can he do so without making Riza angry?

* * *

"Riza!" He cried, "Watch this!"

Riza gave him an uninterested look, then folding her arms.

Roy drew a transmutation circle on a piece of paper, then putting a rock on it. With a smile on his face, he turned up to look at Riza again.

"You like dogs don't you?" he smiled, "I'd make you one!"

With his hands on the circle, he activated it, the blue light faded, and in the middle of the paper, stood a strange creature.

"Uh…"

"It looks more like a sheep than a dog," Riza said coldly.

"Damn… Let me try again."

With his hands on top of a newly drawn circle, he activated it once again. This time, another creature appeared in the middle.

Riza bent over and picked up the creature from the paper, looking at it in confusion, then starting to chuckle.

"It looks like a pig."

"It's a dog!" He exclaimed.

"No it isn't!" She argued, trying to keep the laughter in.

"It is! Look at the deta-" he said.

His ears caught a strange sound, something that he'd never heard before, and his eyes caught a sight that he'd never seen.

"You're smiling!" Roy grinned happily.

The smile on Riza's face disappeared immediately, replaced with her usual monotonous face, "damn."

"You should smile more, Riza!" Roy nudged her at the shoulder, "you look really cute with that smile!"

And that was how Roy finally broke into the boundary line, and became the first person who was able to make her smile or laugh truly, after her mother's death.

* * *

**A/N: Man... This totally went off-theme XD Oh well, I managed to finish it :x Please R&R :D Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	76. 073: Parting

**Parting

* * *

**

"You're leaving today?" Riza asked, standing by his bedroom door.

"Yeah," Roy said softly, "I have to report by 8pm."

"I'd miss you…" She mumbled, starting to walk towards him.

"So would I," he answered, hugging her, "I'd visit often."

"But it wouldn't be the same anymore," Riza argued.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "but I must go."

"For your dreams, you should," she smiled, moving away from his arms, "I won't stop you."

"Thank you."

She walked out of the room, sighing. Love, she wondered, was it the strange feeling that she has for Roy? Perhaps after he goes, it'll disappear along, for she was only 15, maybe slightly early for relationships. She'd surely miss him, but as long as he'd visit, it'll be fine.

He packed in the last of his clothes, and looked around the room. For 6 years, he'd been here, his apprenticeship has almost come to the end, but his sensei was still not showing him the secrets to flame alchemy, even if Roy himself can be counted as a master in alchemy now. His knowledge of this subject has long past books and texts, his practical ability was already those of masters, but what he yearned for, was not just these alone.

She looked at him as he walked down the stairs, the wooden boards creaking under his feet. She smiled as he looked at her, receiving a smile back from him. This house is indeed going to be very much empty after he leaves.

He smiled back at her, and felt a sense of loneliness. He wanted to go up to her, and give her a tight hug, telling her how much he'd miss her, and hope that she'd have feelings for him too, but it seemed far too early. Maybe next time, on his return, he'd finally tell her that he loves her.

Riza went to open the door, and watched as Roy walked out. Without prior notice, he pulled her into his arms, and held her tight.

"Roy?"

"I'm going to miss you," he mumbled, "you know?"

"Yeah…"

"I'd change this country," he said, "for the better.

"You better do," she said sternly, "or I won't let you into the house."

Roy let go of her and pouted, "come on…"

"You claimed that you would be Fuhrer, and I believe in your words," she said, "don't make me lose my trust in you."

"Trust me," he smiled, "and I'd too, prove my competence to sensei."

"Good luck," Riza smiled.

"I'd be back," he started, "for yo-"

The window from the 2nd floor flew open, and his sensei's head looked down at them in disapproval.

"Stupid apprentice! If you want to go, just go!" He exclaimed, "don't just stand by the door and talk to my daughter!"

After those words, the window slammed shut.

"Guess I've to leave now," he smiled.

"Goodbye, Mustang-san."

"Goodbye."

Roy walked down the silent lane, his back watched by Riza. For her, he'd accomplish his goal, for her, he'd strive. He doesn't know what awaits them, and that their hands will soon be stained with blood, their memories haunting them every night, and their lives will be put on the line with every move they make. The future will not be much like what he hopes, for wars, blood and terror awaits them.

* * *

**A/N: This feels weird.**


	77. 074: Great Distance

**Great Distance

* * *

**

She bent down and picked up Hayate, who licked her immediately as he could reach her face. It's been only a day apart, and Riza already felt the distance between her and her former commanding officer. She walked to the couch and let Hayate sit beside her, Riza sighed and rested her head on the couch.

* * *

The door creaked open and he walked inside the living room of his rented house. A flick and the lights were on, Roy walked over to his wine counter and grabbed a random bottle; he was already troubled enough, need not trouble his mind further by spending quality time on choosing the best wine.

* * *

Riza was now in the hands of the enemy. She had no choice but to follow, or else much worse would happen. After years in the military, back-to-back, and even longer as close friends, and perhaps even closer than that, they were finally pulled apart, unwillingly.

* * *

Roy was now alone, not physically, but mentally. His loyal followers were taken away, his queen was taken away, and replaced with puppets of the enemy. He can only fight as an one-man army, until the time comes, when he can start contacting his allies, and initiate the plans.

* * *

"Hayate, isn't this ironic?" she questioned, "I've joined the military to be by his side, and now we're separated, because of the military's highest power."

Hayate whined softly, understanding his mistress' slight sadness. Afterall, his mistress and the man she follows seem to have feelings for each other, a bit of sadness when separated shouldn't be much of a surprise.

"We, just feel so far apart now…" she sighed, putting her palm over her forehead, "even if he just lives a street away, and his office is only 4 corridors away from the Fuhrer's office…"

* * *

After a quick shower, Roy left the house again. He walked out to the cold streets, with his hands in his coat pocket, and a scarf at his neck. Roy walked down the street, to where her apartment was located at.

* * *

Her eyes opened as she heard knocks on the door, recognising them to be from a friendly party. Hayate leapt off the couch and ran towards the door, wagging his tail excitedly.

Roy flashed her a smile as the door opened. He gave Hayate a pat on the head and walked into the apartment.

Without a word, Riza went into the kitchen for some drinks as Roy sat on the couch, eyeing her every move.

He took a sip from his coffee cup, and looked at her again. The moment their eyes met, their bodies both froze on the spot for a few seconds, before they lay down their cups on the coffee table.

Riza stood up, and sighed, trying to start a conversation, but the minute her mouth opened, his index finger was positioned over it. He smiled at her, then held her in his arms. Roy's grip only got tighter, showing no sign of letting go anytime soon. Riza went along, stuffing her face in his chest.

They were so close, bodies touching, souls touching, yet their minds felt so apart. The great distance separating them. She was no longer always situated by him, he was no longer aided and guided by her. The transfers by Fuhrer King Bradley had indeed impacted their minds, both having no idea when they could be back, side by side, back to back.

"I miss you…" Riza mumbled.

"Trust me…" Roy said, "this separation is only temporal."

"Don't forget your job, Colonel," she started, "the plan must be put into action, after we lay in this state."

"I wouldn't, _Elizabeth_," he smiled, the last word signifying the start of his plan.

* * *

**A/N: I actually didn't want to drop the last phrase in, and instead let you guys see into the line, but my fingers can't resist the temptation of putting down everything. Thank you for reading, and thank you to those who reviewed! :D Now time for sleep in order to recover from last night's loss.**


	78. 075: Why?

**Why?

* * *

**

"After so many years…" Roy started, "why are you still following me?"

Riza paused slightly upon his question, and replied with a short answer, "because I love you."

"I love you too, and that's the reason why I sometimes want you to stop following me…"

"Perhaps my reason to follow you is stronger than your reason for me not to follow you," she smiled.

"It's already been over 10 years, are you not tired?" He asks.

"Of course I'm tired," she replied, "but I can't just leave you alone, it's my duty."

Roy wanted her to perhaps, leave this job of hers. Not that he hated her, but that he loved her so much. Through the past years, she'd risked so much, including her life. Close shaves with death had brought him to know, that all he wanted was her safety, and in the military, there was no place for that.

She was shocked at his question at first, then realised what Roy was thinking of. Riza wanted to call him foolish, for even thinking that for that simple reason alone, will make her leave the military, instead, being at home like some normal woman.

"After we get married," he said, "would you consider retiring from the military?"

"No, Roy, I would not leave your side," she replied sternly, "I don't trust others in taking care of your back."

Roy was reminded of her promise to him back then. To be the one that took care of his back, to push him along the right track, to his dreams of being Fuhrer.

"But-"

Her finger came up to his lips, indicating silence. Riza gave him a slight smile before putting down her hand.

"I'm not that weak for you to be that concerned," she sighed, "I remain, because I love you, so that you would not be harmed…"

The words in Roy's mind were instantly jumbled up, and finally formed a single sentence.

"Why? Why do you love me?"

Riza sighed softly, he was having so much sensitive questions in one single conversation, just what was wrong with him today?

"It's the same as why you love me…"

Upon her simple answer, he bent down and brought his lips to hers. A simple kiss turned passionate upon contact. It's simple, yet complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Not in the right mind today. Having lots of overdue work tomorrow, and I'm extremely tired, sorry about the confusion in this chapter...**


	79. 076: Watching over you

**Watching over You

* * *

**

He eliminated everyone that was blocking his path, finally reaching her almost-lifeless body. Roy held her in his arms, a look of worry over his face.

"Riza," he cried, "come on, speak to me!"

Her weakening breaths were the only replies he received. Tears started emerging from the sides of his eyes, and a few dripping on her clothes. Her eyes struggled to open, and as they did, she looked into his.

"Riza, don't leave me…" he begged.

"Roy…"

"Don't… Don't leave," he said, more tears flowing from his eyes, "I need you, Riza…"

"I'm sorry, Taiisa…" she smiled, "I guess I've to make a move first…"

"Riza! No!"

"I'd be watching over you…"

Her body fell slump in his arms. Roy's hands were now trembling from the shock, mouth open, trying to say something, but there was no point to. After he came out of the trance, he held her body to his, putting his chin on her shoulder as he cried.

* * *

_One year later..._

"Hey hun, I'm here again," he smiled, laying the flowers on her grave.

Roy sat down on the grass, and pulled out a photo of her from his pocket. Fond memories of them together filled his mind again upon looking at the picture. For the past year, he'd been coming every Saturday without fail. He'd talk to her as if she was just sitting next to him.

"You know, your grandfather had put me next in line for Fuhrer," Roy laughed, "now only if you'd be here telling me what to do next. Watching over me isn't enough, hun, you have to tell me what to do as well."

After her passing, he'd never had any women by his side. He never had anymore girlfriends, whichever girls who take interest in him, was rejected in the face, and ironically, more girls took interest in him. His new female secretary was transferred away on her first day, commented by Roy to be 'totally useless'. As an effort to comfort him, The fuhrer, Riza's grandfather, together with the congress, had abolished the law of a candidate of the Fuhrer to have a wife.

"No matter what, I'm still going to list you as the First Lady of Amestris, even if you're not in this world anymore," Roy grinned, "afterall, we're already engaged."

For the next two hours, Roy was sitting by the grave, telling Riza on the happenings of the week, then finally, he stood up.

"I'd come back soon, Riza, don't miss me," he joked.

As he walked away from the grave, he looked back one last time, "and don't forget to watch over me, Riza."

* * *

**A/N: I have a question for you guys. Are you tired of me writting on either of their deaths every now and then? Another note to add, I don't write their deaths because I want them to die, but I write about that so that I could perhaps go on more about their emotions and feelings on either of them dying. If you want to cheer yourself up, do remember that there are chapter writing about their future lives after the promised day, which wouldn't be possible if Riza/Roy had died before that(note that when i write about their deaths, its never far from the official end of the manga/anime). P.S. This is set about a few months from the promised day, after they got engaged and he got promoted.**


	80. 077: Implicit Rules

**Implicit Rules

* * *

**

"First off," Berthold Hawkeye commanded, "I have a set of rules I want you to follow without question."

Despite his sensei's loud, hollering voice, Roy paid no attention, and instead shifted his gaze to young Riza who was looking out of the window behind her father.

"Hey!" His sensei exclaimed, "Are you listening?"

"Sorry sensei!" Roy apologised.

Riza's eyes moved to him. Her gaze seemed young and innocent, yet seemed to be filled with darkness and melancholy.

"And the first rule is to listen to me at all times," His sensei cried out, jabbing a finger Roy's shoulder, "and not staring at my daughter!"

"Yes sir!" He replied with an apologetic smile.

It was the first time he heard her laugh, and the last one for the next few months.

His sensei handed him a book on advanced alchemy, requiring him to finish it within 2 days. With the book in his hands, he walked down the stairs, and found Riza sitting on the couch with a book in her small hands.

He walked up to her and tried to steal a glance on the book's contents, only to receive a threatening glare from the 9-year old.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Eh, nothing," he smiled, "I'm Roy."

"I know."

"So, what're you reading?" He asked.

"None of your business," she replied, and turned her eyes to her book again.

Roy peeked at the words in the book. It wasn't something that a 9-year old could read. It seemed more of a book that a teen would take interest in, not a child. A child her age should be reading picture books, not fully-worded novels. Roy spotted the title as she flipped to the next page.

_Summer Snow_

Out of curiosity, he asked, "summer snow? How can it snow in summer?"

"Mustang-san," she glared, "do you no understand basic literature?"

"Basic literature?" he raised an eyebrow.

"As so the title has stated. An impossibility turning into a possibility, something that could never happen happens," she answered.

"So I see…"

"You've just broken three rules of my father's," she noted.

"Three?"

"You've asked an unnecessary question, you're talking to me when you're supposed to do what father tells you to, and lastly, you're only 5 inches away from me," she said sternly.

His face withdrew as she talked about the last rule he'd broken, "the last one, there was such?"

"Rule 13, don't get too close, physically, to my daughter, at least one feet apart," she imitated.

"My bad."

"He expects his rules to be followed without question."

Despite his sensei's strict enforcements, Roy could never follow rule number 13. Implicit indeed, even his own daughter had decided to decrease it to a few inches when she turned 13, and had totally broken that rule as she turned 18.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, the last part was epic. **


	81. Foolish : Bonus Chapter

**Foolish

* * *

**

Roy held her hand in his tightly and looked into her deep, amber eyes. His mouth was open, but no words came out. Riza too, looked into his onyx eyes, already knowing what he was about to say, but not moving an inch.

"Riza," he started, instantly quietened by her finger.

"Have you forgotten?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to, Riza…" He answered.

"Do you really care about me Roy?" She inquired, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"That's why I'm doing this," he argued, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Have you forgotten? About the years we've been together? Have anything happened to me? You're not caring about me if you do this," Riza snapped, "with just that stupid reason, you want to end all ties with me?"

"I'm just afraid you'd get hurt, Bradley already knows about our relationship, he'd find all ways to harm you in order to make me do what he wants," Roy said softly, looking down at the grass.

"So you think I'm _that_ incompetent, that I can't take care of myself, and allow both of us to be manipulated?"

"So many years, I've harmed you enough, I've taken away your life, put it in danger. During this time, you could had found someone else you love, instead of following me, the foolish, selfish womanizer…" He exclaimed, falling against the tree, sliding down, with a hand covering his eyes, trying to hide the tears.

"I've never once regretted being with you, you should know that. I never minded you taking my life, and I'd be more than willing to sacrifice my life for yours," she replied, looking away from him, jaws clenched and tears escaping her eyes, "you're the only one I love, and will ever love, you hear that? I don't care if you're an idiot, don't care if you're a selfish man, don't care if you're a womanizer. For I know that I love you, and you love me too, that's all that matters…"

"I've hurt you enough…" He mumbled.

"And you claim to love me?"

"I do," he answered, "without you, I'd rather die…"

"Now you're breaking up with me just because you love me?" She shouted as tears continued to flow.

"I'm afraid…" he said, finally standing up.

"Afraid of what? That Bradley killing me?" she said sternly, "for you, I don't care about my life anymore, as long as you reach your goals, I can give up my life."

"Riza! Don't say that!" He exclaimed.

"Do you not know how much I love you? Do you not know?" She yelled.

"Riza…"

"For that Bradley, you're pushing me aside?" she cried, "do you not know how I'd feel?"

"I'm sorry…" he said, embracing her from behind.

"Now after you wanted to break up with me, you're hugging me?" She continued crying.

"I shouldn't had said that, I'm sorry…" He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Only now, you know?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want to hurt you anymore," he said, "but now I'm hurting you even more…"

There was no reply from her. The emotion rage was over, almost. He could feel the tears dripping down on his arms, feel her trembling. His own tears were brimming, his heart felt so sour, for all the words he'd said in the past hour. He was selfish, only thinking of himself, and how she'd be affected by his goals, not thinking how his other actions would hurt her as well.

He turned her around, and allowed her tears to soak his shirt. Roy put his chin at her shoulder as she wept.

He should had known that everything she did was for him, and for no other. Breaking up with her was not for her good, but just a stupid action by himself. Saying that she could had spent her time on others in the past decade and over instead of with him was telling her that she was naïve. Instead, he was the naïve one, not realising how much she'd done. He'd not be where he was without her.

"I love you, Riza, and I'd never love anyone more," he said, "for that reason alone, I want you to be by my side forever."

"You're really a freak," she replied, smiling, "telling me that we have to be separated minutes ago, and now you're telling me to stay by your side forever."

"I'm the foolish one, am I not?" he laughed.

"This is worse than Ishbal," she joked.

"I know…"

"So we're both emotional freaks?" he suggested.

"You're the freak."

"Who was the one who was crying just now?" Roy teased.

"Don't tell me you didn't cry."

"Well…"

"Suggest that I leave your side one more time, and I'd leave," she smiled, "after I shoot you in the head."

"You won't, you love me too much to do so," Roy grinned.

That was when they saw a shooting star. Both making the same wish, to never leave each other's side again, to never be apart, even til they die, and after they do.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to post a chapter, but I can't think of anything on the current theme, so I'd decided to put in a bonus chapter as I think of what to write. Even if I'm supposed to do my math homeowork and think of what I should write for my English essay. Due tomorrow! Guess I'm dead.**


	82. 078: Ideals and Truth

**Ideals and Truth

* * *

**

He has many dreams, and the greatest one, the dream for Amestris to regain its democracy, for Amestris to turn into his dream state. From a country whose people have no freedom, which war has corrupted, into an ideal state, where its people belong.

Despite such a dream, truth was no where near it. Amestris has been at war for over 10 years with other countries, families are already torn apart. This country ruled by one single power, the citizens no right to choose their ruler, at all.

Roy alone cannot complete this dream, making Amestris the ideal state. Behind him, supporting him, pushing him up the ranks, is his trustworthy subordinate, his loyal assistant, his childhood friend and the only one he loves. Because of her, he was motivated to work harder, because of her, he felt safe to venture further, resulting in his faster promotion.

From another view, people might see him as a man who goes after his dream with courage and intelligence, having no fear to lose. They see only the front of the image, not seeing the person behind him, supporting him, giving him the courage, allowing his fire to burn. Because of her, he can build his ideal state.

The journey was not easy, there often lay obstacles before them, but easily, they could conquer it. For their ideal world, nothing was too difficult. For him, not even 'Truth' can stop him. His sight was taken, and then returned, he was back on track, going forward.

Often he thought, could he do it? Could he make Amestris into an ideal state? Often doubting his own abilities and power. An ideal world, will it be that easy to carve? Despite all these questions he often pondered upon, he was able to continue to work on, because she did not doubt his abilities, and instead trusted them, for that was the truth, no obstacle can stand in front of them long enough to stall them.

There was once, he thought, if he forgot his ideals for once, what would be reality? The image of his lieutenant appeared before him, the one who was always there when he needed someone, the one who trusted him enough to give him the secrets to flame alchemy, and the one he loves.

So much confusion, whether was it due to his dreams and ideals that she was with him, or that because they had mutual feelings? It was so strange. Were they both just an illusion, or are both of them the truth?

Which was it, what was it, ideals and truth?

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations! You'd completed this chapter. If you could understand it, I'd call you a patient person, I spent 2 days trying to work this thing out, confusing myself in the midst. I really detest this theme XD I can't think of anything, and I can't write what I want, in the end I wrote this confusingly confusing chapter that even I got confused about. Now that I'm done, I shall confuse myself to sleep.**


	83. 079: Underwater no Futari

**Underwater no Futari

* * *

**

"Have you any idea on where to have our wedding photoshoot?" Riza asked.

Roy looked at the sky for a moment before answering her, "I have a few ideas."

"List them?" She suggested.

"Well, I wanted to do a flame themed photoshoot, but I decided that it'll destroy our venue instead. A normal, simple one seems too common, so I had another great idea," he smiled.

"Which is?"

"Underwater photoshoot," he grinned.

She was partially shocked by his suggestion. Did he not hate water the most? It was the thing that made him 'useless', he can no longer produce flames. Now he was suggesting an underwater photoshoot, it just seemed so strange.

"What?" he pouted innocently, "It'd be fun…"

"You'd be getting wet," she said.

"I don't have to burn anything or anyone during the photoshoot, do I?" he rolled his eyes, "sometimes, I don't mind being 'useless' for a few moments."

"But-"

"No talk, Riza, I'd already hired the photography crew and applied for the venue," he smirked, "it's going to take our breath away, literally."

* * *

Together with the photography crew, they looked down from the yacht. The waters of the coast was so clear, even from this distance, you could clearly see the corals beneath, the colourful fishes swimming within them.

After being briefed by the head photographer, the two readied themselves for the dive. Needing to stay below water for at least 20s in order to take a decent photograph. They'd not be surfacing at all, for the crew are too below the water, with oxygen tanks.

"You ready, Riza?" Roy asked, holding her hand.

"It just seems weird, going underwater in a dress," she answered, "it makes me feel nervous."

"Have no fear, for the mighty flame alchemist is here!" he joked.

"Produce flames in the water, then I'd believe in that line," she teased.

"Take a deep breath, hun," Roy smiled.

On the count of 3, the onboard crew signalled the couple to move underwater. With a gentle push, the two of them went into the water, hand in hand, not letting go.

The splash made her close her eyes, as they slowly opened underwater, she realised she could see the beauty of the underwater kingdom. Moments were spent, just looking at the coral reefs, and the fishes swimming around them. It was broken, by a gentle nudge on her shoulder.

Roy looked at her, mouth curving to a smile. He led her with his hand, over to where the photographer was at. Both of them took a deep breath from the oxygen tank, and did the poses that they had to do. The two, instead of concentrating on the photoshoot, were concentrated on each other instead, mesmerized by each other's beauty against the backdrop of the underwater kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: I've always been interested in underwater photoshoots, and facinated by the beauty of underwater wedding photoshoots. One day,when I finally reach 18, I'd surely get a few friends to pose for me for an underwater photoshoot. Yep, I'm a photographer, also a videographer and an (unoffical)Director of my school. :x Hey! I've a cert to prove my professionalism in photography and videography!**


	84. 080: Categorize

**Categorize

* * *

**

With a bag of shopping in her left hand, Riza walked down the busy shopping street of Central. As she walked past a boutique, she saw young woman, about 18-20 years old taking back a piece of paper from another woman and ran towards her.

"Good Evening, I'm Angeline," she greeted, "may I ask if you are single, attached or married?"

Riza raised an eyebrow and answered her question, "attached, perhaps?"

"In that case," she smiled, "I'd like you to fill in a survey about women on their partners. This is a survey initiated by the behavioural club in Amestris Central College, I hope you could spare a bit of time."

Without a second word, Angeline shoved the survey form into Riza's right hand, then taking her bag from her left hand. Riza slowly flipped through the 2 pages and held up the pen that Angeline had handed to her.

* * *

**Section A: Personal Details**

**Name: Riza Hawkeye**

**Occupation: Military Officer**

**Age: mid-to-late twenties**

Within a few seconds Riza filled in the first part of the survey, hesitating slightly at the 'age' part. Don't people know that some people can be slightly age-conscious?

Riza looked at the first question, and sighed.

**How would you categorize your partner? (Nice-man, pervert, masculine etc.)**

How would she categorize him? Roy doesn't seem to be that nice on the outside, and perhaps overly nice to the women he tries to flirt with every time. A pervert, definitely, trying to kiss and touch her whenever he has a chance. Masculine, not really the right word for him. He does have decent muscles, but he leaves his work to females, maybe not all females, but to a very particular one instead. Now to think of a word.

_Gentlemanly-asshole_

**In a rating from 1-10, how much would you rate your partner?**

She hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to rate him. For all the things he'd done in the office, Riza wanted to give him a '1', but then she thought of how she'd think of him as a regular boyfriend.

_10, for all the things he'd done for me._

**In terms of looks, how much would you rate your partner, in a scale 1-10?**

Now Riza was a bit suspicious and annoyed at the questions. They seemed to be probing into one's privacy, and the young woman seemed to be some kind of stalker now. Riza decided to simply get straight to the point, how does he look?

_5. I still have phobias of that moustache that he decided to grow last week, good thing I got him to shave it off._

**In the following categories, where would you put your partner in?**

**One and only**

**Plaything**

**Average**

**Others (Please Specify)**

The genres seem too common, he was far more that what the given categories that were written above.

_Someone I'd die for, a man whom I'd follow forever._

She recalled her promise to Roy, when she was transferred to his command after Ishbal. She'd follow him, to hell if she has to.

She looked down at the second question. Now that took lesser time than expected.

**With a single word, not more than 10 letters, how would you call your partner?**

This was relatively easy and simple.

_Useless_

The final question.

**Why do you love your partner?**

Riza stopped and stared at this question. Why did she love him? He can be an asshole at times, and turn into a gentleman the next second, hasn't got a good temper, very fiery indeed. For his looks? Definitely not, he may be very good looking, but she wasn't an appearance person, not at all.

_Why? If I had a reason to love that idiot, I wouldn't love him at all.

* * *

_

Riza flipped back to the first page and handed it back to Angeline, who took a while looking at her answers.

"Wow, you're a military officer?" She exclaimed, "What rank?"

"I'd be promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel next week."

"At this age? You must be a pro!" Angeline stared at her in awe, "your boyfriend must be an army officer as well?"

"He's a General."

"How old is he?" She asked.

"30, going 31."

"God! A general at that age and you call him useless?" Angeline raised an eyebrow.

Riza took her shopping bag back from her and started to walk away, stopping instantly as she saw Roy.

Roy immediately took notice of her and ran quickly towards Riza as she stayed rooted to the ground, right in front of Angeline.

"Riza!" he exclaimed, "I was looking for you!"

"Now can we lea-"

"Oh my god! He's your boyfriend?" Angeline exclaimed in awe, cutting her midsentence and staring at Roy, "he's hot, and doesn't even look anywhere near 30!"

Riza tugged at Roy's sleeve as he flashed Angeline a wink and a his signature smirk, instantly making her mesmerized. With a hard push, Riza finally got Roy to walk away from that woman.

"A survey?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"On?"

"I had to get you categorized."

"So you put me in the best places?" Roy smirked.

"Not quite."

"Now that's what I love about you," he smiled, holding her hand tightly with a hand, and carrying her shopping with the other.

"Now you shall be categorized under the Perfect Boyfriend column," she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: A bit OOC I know... But still you can enjoy it. THank you for the reviews and reads! You guys are the best people ever!**


	85. 081: Footsteps

**Footsteps

* * *

**

Roy opened his eyes, perhaps hoping to see something, but there was nothing but darkness. Despite this, he could feel the warm morning sun at his skin. Roy slowly moved down the bed, and took a step towards Riza's bed beside him. His hand reached down and touched nothing but the tidied sheets. She wasn't there.

He gave a low sigh, and went back to his bed. Judging from the heat of the sun, it couldn't be later than 8am. She was a patient too, shouldn't she still be in bed instead? His ears picked up a bit of noise from outside the hospital ward. The nurse, doctor, or even Riza herself?

"Hawkeye?" he asked, hearing the footsteps from right outside the door.

There wasn't an answer, only the sound of the ward door opening. The footsteps stopped then, and the door was closed shut.

"Lieutenant, is that you?" Roy asked in a sterner tone.

The footsteps resumed again, this time, softer, and approaching. It stopped yet again, this time right in front of him as he sat by the side of the bed.

Roy was sure that it was Riza, the way she walked, and her smell. He waited patiently for a reply for his previous question. Her fingers made contact with his face, now he was certain that it was Riza herself. The way she touched him, was so gentle and caring.

"Taiisa…"

His hand reached up to grab her hand, and put her palm to his cheek. Her hand was cold to his warm face.

"You scared me a little, Hawkeye," he noted, "you should answer my questions immediately like you normally do next time."

"Sorry sir."

"Call me Roy," he smiled and stood up, releasing his grip on her hand.

His hand could easily reach her face, for he could still remember her distance from him when he could still see. He slowly bent down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. She did not move away, and instead gently accept his kiss, moving forward and put both of her hands on his arms. Just as they were content, their lips seperated.

"I'm thirsty, can you bring me out for a drink?" he asked, grabbing both of her hands.

"Yes, Roy," she replied, freeing one of her hands from his grasp and swept his hair to the side.

With their hands together, Riza slowly led Roy towards the ward door, careful not to let him bump into anything. Now he realised, their footsteps were so different from the past, no longer hurried and alert. They were slow and soft. After years of war, Amestris has settled down, and so had their hearts, no longer uncertain of the future, for there was only one path.

Riza opened the door and led him out to the cold, quiet and long corridor. As they walked, their footsteps echoed, leaving evidence that a certain Colonel and his Lieutenant were there, together, footsteps in rhythm.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot that I still had yet to finish a certain drabble. Remember the one where Riza was held hostage at a fort, then Roy arrived to save her? Yeah, that one, I'm going to finish it tomorrow, sorry for the drag. With this week-long holiday I believe that I could produce another one-shot, so please look forward to it! Thank you for reading this, drop a review too, for that would make me happier :)**


	86. 082: Words that fade away in the chaos

**Words that fade away in the chaos

* * *

**

Just the two of them, the Flame Alchemist stepped into the new battlefield, with the Hawk's Eye on a building, watching his back. Today's mission, to eliminate this whole village. This was more than simple for the two stars of Ishbal, the two most deadly soldiers in the sands.

She looked down her scope, and pressed the trigger, instantly killing the man in sight, and within the next second, another man was down. To him, it was even easier, with just a snap of his fingers, and whichever hostile man in his sight would turn into ashes. They were unstoppable.

After half of the village annihilated, the two, back to back, headed south of the village. To their surprise, there was barely any sound from this end, there couldn't possibly be so little people in this village, could there? Their question was answered, by the sound of the reloading of the gun.

"Mustang-san, watch out!" Riza shouted, pushing him aside, the bullet grazing her cheek.

Just as the edge of the bullet made contact with her skin, the man who fired the shot lay down dead, and smoke came out of the barrel of her rifle. This was not it, there was still more armed men around them.

Groups of armed and angry men stepped out of the shadows of the buildings, everyone armed with a gun or knife, ready to sacrifice their lives to avenge their dead family and friends. The death of another one of them only made them angrier, they spared no effort in trying to kill the two soldiers.

"Riza, watch your back!" Roy shouted, his words muffled by the sound the loud blasts of flames.

"Speak for yourself, Mustang-san," she exclaimed calmly, her voice cut off by her gunshots the instant she finished.

Within the five minutes, more wounds appeared on them, perhaps a bullet in their arms or legs. Less than 10 men were left, and by the next minute, there was none.

"Good thing this ended fast," she breathed, "I'm done to my last bullet."

"I thought I was dead meat back there," he chuckled, wiping blood off his cheek.

Riza felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, as she turned to look, she found her shoulder coated with blood. Roy too, noticed, and without a second word, he went to her side, looking at her in great concern.

"Have a knife?" she asked, pulling her coat off, then unbuttoning her uniform.

"You're not going to extract a bullet like that without anesthetic are you?" Roy gasped.

"I have a choice? I need my right arm, okay?" She snapped, putting her uniform shirt down, then taking a roll of bandage from her pocket.

"Fine," he sighed, pulling his swiss army knife from its holster.

Roy could see the blood soaking up her shirt, blood slowly flowing down her arm. It hurts him to see her like that, furthermore, he was the one who influenced her to the battlefield, it was all his fault.

"Pass me the knife, and turn around," she said, trying to grab the knife from his hands.

"What? You're not taking out the bullet yourself, I've to help you!" He argued.

"I'm not going to take off my shirt and let you stare at my body as you extract it," she answered.

"Not like I've never seen you shirtless," he smirked.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "pervert."

Riza took off her shirt, cheeks turning slightly pink. With the shirt, she gently wiped the blood away from the side of her wound and turned to look at him.

The first thing he noticed, was the tattoo on her back. Roy looked down at his gloves, the transmutation circle on the back of them. Was he really worth this secret?

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

His eyes turned to the wound, his hand shaking with the knife in it. Roy swallowed and put his open hand to her shoulder, moving the knife towards it.

"It's going to hurt, just bear with it."

He froze for a second as the knife made contact with her flesh, making her cringe from the pain. Roy gritted his teeth as he pushed the cold metal blade into her wound, making contact with the bullet in it. As he pulled out the knife, the bullet fell to the ground, her blood staining the sand.

Roy quickly picked up the bandage and bandaged her shoulder, a bit of blood seeping through the white fabric.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, passing her uniform shirt to her.

"It's alright," Riza replied, quickly putting on her uniform and picking up her blood-soaked shirt from the ground.

"I love you."

"Mustang-san?"

"I know it isn't the right time to say that," he blushed, "but I mean it."

"I think, I feel the same too…" she mumbled, cheeks turning pink again, "now lets get back to camp, we'll talk about that after this war."

"You're right," he sighed, "there's too much chaos here, words like that will just fade away."

"In war, it's hard to think about feelings, for all one would remember is the sound of cries and gunshots…"

"Then don't think, Riza," he smiled, walking up to chase after her, his hand grabbing hers, "we'd wait until this war ends."

Riza showed no sign of rejection, and her hand simply held his along. Under the hot sun, the two soldiers walked down the village, stepping on sands coated with blood, reminded only of the gunshots and cries, and perhaps the little happy feeling they had as they touched.

* * *

**A/N: Another step to reaching the end. I'd definately miss writing these drabbles. Thank you for reading! Drop a review if you're fine with it! :D**


	87. 083: Crowd

**Crowd

* * *

**

"Damn," Roy swore, "I never expected so many people to participate in this carnival."

Grumman was definitely a man who knew how to do his duties fast. A week after the promised day, all personel under Roy Mustang, the Eastern, and Briggs were rewarded. Roy was promoted to General immediately after he regained his sight, Riza was promoted to a Colonel, all of Roy's men were transferred back to his command. Two weeks after the promised day, and a military carnival was held, calming the soldiers, like as if nothing ever happened.

He looked around in the military grounds, seeing no sign of Riza, no where at all. All Roy could see was a sea of blue, with dashes of yellow here and there, some shine from the silver badges. The former Colonel sighed, almost giving up searching for his aide, instead deciding to stay rooted to the ground, til she found him.

"The Flame Alchemist! General Roy Mustang!"

Roy turned his head to the direction of the squeals, seeing a few young female recruits staring at him. As usual, he flashed them his signature smirk, then looked in the opposite direction, annoyed at the fact that he can't find his aide.

"Sir!" The young cadet exclaimed, "Can I have your autograph?"

From her hand, Roy took the notepad and pen and signed casually. Within seconds, he was surrounded by girls.

* * *

Riza looked around in the grounds, finding no sign of her superior. She continued walking around, hoping to locate him with the squeals of his fangirls, but the chatter of the men all around was just too loud.

"Hey girl," a large and muscular man walked in front of her, winking, "I'm George Rayne."

Riza looked up at his badges, just a mere Major, and trying to flirt with a Colonel? Perhaps she should just put on the uniform shirt in her hands and glare at him a little. Maybe not, Riza decided to simply play along with his antics, giving him chance to realise who he was talking with.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I've never seen you around," he grinned.

Now the first thing Riza would do when she sees Roy is to compliment on his smile.

"What's your vocation?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Fine, fine," he laughed, "Let me tell ya, I was from Ishbal."

Ishbal? A man like this could survive Ishbal? Riza was on the brink of great laughter. Did he expect her to go 'oooh' over him now?

"So I see," she said coldly, "heard it was harsh there."

"Blood everywhere! My whole platoon died," he grinned, "but I survived."

* * *

Roy finally got away from his crazy fangirls, hoping to locate his aide soon. Where could she be, Riza could normally locate him within a minute or two. He walked through the crowd, finally spotting Riza talking with another man. As he went closer, he could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Take a guess how many men I killed in the war?"

"10."

"Come on, I'm not that weak," George laughed, "200!"

Roy reached out his hand, touching Riza on the shoulder. She turned back and was greeted with a very friendly and handsome smirk.

"Sir," she greeted calmly.

"Talking about Ishbal?" he asked.

"Y-ye-yes, sir…" George stuttered.

Riza tried to suppress a laugh, he was so confident a while then, now he was stuttering in fear, talking to the actual hero of Ishbal.

"Back in the day, 200 men were what Riza and I had to kill in a single hour," Roy said sternly, "and we're not at all proud of what we've done."

"Riza? As in Riza Hawkeye?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Have you not heard of her? The Hawk's eye," Roy smiled at Riza, putting his arm over her shoulder, taking control of the conversation with just a few sentences.

"I'm so sorry ma'am!" He exclaimed and bowed down, "I did not realist it just now, and spoke to you in such a manner!"

"The Ishbal War is not something that you can use to show off with," Riza glared at the Major, "one more time I hear you talking about it that way, I'd have you demoted for your words."

"Yes Ma'am!"

He quickly walked away, trying to get as far as possible, away from the two, for their murderous aura was just too much to handle.

"So Riza," Roy said, "I looked everywhere for you."

"Sorry sir," she replied, "can we go now?"

"Next time, tell me when a man flirts with you," Roy sighed, "I never imagined that someone would actually dare to flirt with the Fuhrer's granddaughter and the General's girlfriend."

"Now think again," Riza said coldly, "they may know my name, but my face don't appear on the newspapers like yours do."

"How dare the reporters not take photos of their beautiful future first lady?" Roy pouted.

The two finally squeezed through the huge crowd and reached the metal gate of the Central HQ grounds, instantly greeted by a bunch of reporters by the gate, hoping to catch a shot of the newly-appointed General bringing his aide, his bodyguard, for a date in one of the most luxurious restaurants in Central.

* * *

**A/N: Now that didn't really match the topic, did it? The last part was a bit too epic, and the story didn't seem to link much XD But, as a drabble, I think I just passed :x**


	88. 084: If you would only turn around

**If you would only turn around****…

* * *

**

She followed quietly behind him, only about 15 inches away. She was the only reason, he could lower his guard, no matter where they were. She's his aide, his body guard, his secretary, his slave driver, his friend, and not just any friend, a friend that he loved. Despite so, he never turned around, for he was sure that she'd always be behind him, but she didn't take it that way.

_If you would only turn around…_

Riza had thought that he never cared, never cared that she was there or not, that's why he never turned around. Always saying that he loved her, but never seemed to express it through action, always acting as if she wasn't behind him at all. Other people would turn around every now and then to acknowledge each other's presence.

Riza watched their surroundings carefully, making sure that no one was a threat to Roy. If only he would appreciate that, the fact that she was his bodyguard 24/7. For a slight moment there, her eyes moved to his back, hoping that he would turn around, and look at her for a moment. Roy continued walking, not stopping to check on his lieutenant.

Scar's on the loose, and could appear anywhere to kill him, for he had already murdered so many State Alchemists. Roy was worried, not for himself, but for the woman behind him. He was confident of Riza's abilities, she was no mere woman, her skills are deadly, but somehow, he was worried. What if something happened to her? If anything happened to her, he would have lost his will to live.

Roy stopped for a minute in the middle of the street. Riza looked around, watching everyone on the street, scanning the area for any threats. Her eyes moved to his back again.

_Can't he just give me an idea on what's happening. Don't just stand there and stare into blank space. If you spot anything, at least tell me, don't just blank and leave everything to me, at least show some appreciation by turning around._

Just like what Riza wished, Roy turned around. He stared at her emotionless face for a moment, then put his hands to her shoulders.

"Taiisa?"

"Thank you for all you've done for me," he smiled, "I've turned around, didn't I?"

"Since when did you become a mind reader, sir?" She asked.

"I'd be a complete failure if I couldn't read the mind of my love," Roy laughed, and started walking again.

"So is she thinking now?" Riza asked again,

"Perhaps thinking if I would suddenly stop and kiss her," he smirked.

"No," she said, "she was thinking if you would shut up and hurry back to the headquarters. We'd be late for the meeting."

"Damn," he swore, chuckling, "those were some harsh words, Hawkeye."

"Now she's hoping that she won't be late for the meeting, or she'd cancel the date tonight," Riza smiled and started to push him to walk faster.

_If you would only turn around? I should probably shelf those thoughts, now that we'd be late for the meeting, and he just won't walk faster._


	89. 085: Surprise Attack

**Surprise Attack

* * *

**

A/N: 驚き攻撃, Odoroki kogeki, means surprise attack in Japanese.

* * *

Roy peeked into the bedroom, seeing Riza lying on the bed, reading a book, backfacing him. She should had seen the smirk on his face, and figured out what he was planning to do. Roy quietly opened the door, she didn't notice, he tried to hold a laugh back.

Roy knew, at these times, just when she's about to sleep, her senses are set to the minimum, she wouldn't even notice anything or anyone coming into the room. Especially when she's reading, she would hardly care about her surroundings. Now, a perfect time for a surprise attack.

"ODOROKI KOGEKI!"

Roy pounced on Riza, holding her tightly, laughing like an idiot. Riza gasped as he jumped on her, mostly from the shock of him entering the room without her knowledge, and to the point when he had enough time to travel from the bedroom door to the bed.

"Roy!" she exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"Well, it seemed fun," he grinned.

"You do realise that you are already 30, not 3, do you?" Riza sighed at his immaturity.

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" He asked, pulling her closer for a kiss.

Riza's finger moved to his forehead swiftly and gave him a flick, causing him to fall back on the pillows, yelping in pain. Hayate awoke from the commotion and pushed the door open, finding his mistress chuckling at his new master who was there crying in pain.

Being playful, Hayate leapt up the bed and pounced on Roy, playbiting his hand, making Riza laugh even more.

"See! Now you're the only one in the house that doesn't know the definition of fun," Roy pouted, patting Hayate on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, playboy," Riza laughed, patting Roy on the head like how he patted Hayate, "it's 1, you won't be able to wake up at 5 tomorrow if you don't sleep now."

Roy reached to off the lights, then pulling up the blanket, slipping his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her neck. She turned her body to face Roy, eyes still closed. Her arms moved slightly, her hands moving to his waist.

"ODOROKI KOGEKI"

Roy's eyes widened in shock, arms retracting immediately to his waist. Riza laughed, hands threatening to give him a light jab at his sides.

"Now that's what I call fun," she smiled.

"Now who's the immature one!" He exclaimed, pouting.

"Please do take note that I'm still younger than you," Riza chuckled, heading back to sleep.

"By only three years!"

She didn't reply.

"Goodnight, Riza…"

"Odoro-"

Roy instantly fell off the bed, leaving Riza on the bed with Hayate, both staring at him as he tried to climb back onto the bed.

"Riza!"

"Night."

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N: I had fun going through this idea in my mind. Yes, its totally OOC, but if I don't go ooc, its hard to finish up this idea in my head, lol. Thank you for all your reviews and support! :)**** Hope you enjoyed it!**


	90. 086: Syllogism

**Syllogism

* * *

**

"_Did you not once say, your life is yours, and you are mine, making both you and your life mine? I don't want to die yet, so you can't, got that?"_

"General Roy Mustang," the intercom said, "your woman is currently in my hands, I want you to stop your attack on this fortress immediately!"

Roy stood his ground, jaws clenched, unhappy that that man would actually take his woman as hostage, how dare he. Roy looked back on his troops.

"Do not stop! The Lieutenant Colonel will not fall that easily, have belief in her! We'd continue on this attack!" Roy ordered, receiving nothing but cheers from all of them.

* * *

"Admiral! Defence is breached, we're down to less than half of the number of soldiers we originally had an hour ago!" The Cretan soldier reported.

"Damn that Mustang! Even if we have his woman, he just won't stop," the Admiral cursed.

"The General," Riza said sternly, "will not succumb to such threats."

"Is it so?" The admiral grinned, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Neither would I," Riza looked up at him, escaping the grasps of the two soldiers holding on her arms and grabbed the pistols from their holsters.

A few quick shots, and it was left with only Riza and the Admiral. She quickly reloaded the pistol in her hand, and went to lock the door.

"H-how?" The Admiral stuttered in shock.

"Teach your soldiers in the future, to handcuff the prisoners, instead of simply holding on to their arms, thinking that the prisoner would be both physically and mentally weak, will you?"

She fired again, hitting the Admiral on the shoulder, making him fall backwards.

"Y-you!"

"I can't die," Riza sighed, "that stupid General of mine gave an order, and I must follow."

* * *

Roy grabbed the map from Fuery's hands and scanned the whole floor. The flame alchemist killed every enemy in sight, clearing his way towards the Admiral's office, to bring Riza back.

He crossed the final corridor, spotting the room in which Riza would possibly be in; The Admiral's Office. Roy looked through the window, and saw Riza with a gun in her hand, the Admiral on the floor, looking frightened. That put a smile on his face.

A snap, and the door was burned down. The soldiers marched into the room and formed a few lines, awaiting the General's orders. Roy ran towards Riza, holding her tight, the smile slowly turning into a frown.

"I was worried," he mumbled.

"I could see that," she chuckled, "with so many soldiers that you've brought with you, are you crazy? Grandfather's going to give us a lecture once we return to Central."

"Well, forget that, it's just great that you're safe," Roy sighed, "and… alive…"

"I can't die," she noted, "because my life belongs to you."

"Sir," Havoc said, breaking the couple's conversation, "leave the mushy words to Central, we have some formal stuff to handle now."

"Indeed, General," Riza said sternly, pushing Roy away, "did I not mention to not ever slack, in my presence or not."

"So I came all the way to get lectured?" Roy pouted.

"Now start doing your work, or I'd lecture you with bullets," she snapped.

* * *

**A/N: it just got more and more OOC. Sorry, weather is really bad, and can't think well. Took a few days to figure out how to write this chapter, really sorry. Thank you for reading it! Now drop a review :D**


	91. 087: Memories

**Memories

* * *

**

Roy walked into the concert hall, and walked through the empty rows, then seated himself in the middle. A short while later, the performance started. Slowly, he closed his eyes, allowing only his ears to feel anything.

* * *

He was feeling bored, walking past the concert hall. Roy looked up at the boards, then smiled.

_Amestris Symphonic Orchestra Concert START 1900_

The ticket sales had just started, and the line was empty. Well, it was only 1500, perhaps a bit too early to start getting tickets, one could surely get tickets later.

Roy walked toward the counter and smiled at the man who smiled back.

"I'd like to buy tickets for the Amestris Symphonic Orchestra concert at 7pm," said Roy.

"For one, sir? Or is there more?" The man asked politely.

"I do hope my fiance could make it," Roy sighed, "but she's busy now. She loves going to concerts like this."

"Well, the Orchestra has another performance this Sunday, she couldn't be busy on a Sunday, can she?" The man smiled.

"Good point, but I'd have to listen to them first," Roy chuckled, "she has extremely high taste in music."

"So a ticket for you? There's a few different types-"

"I'd like to book the whole hall."

The man stared at Roy wide-eyed. There were quite a lot of seats in the hall. Who is he? Spending money in such a manner without much care at all.

"Sir, are you serious?" The man asked in shock.

"Why?" Roy asked, as if it was nothing special.

"Ah…" Roy laughed, "don't worry, I can afford it, my fiancé never allows me to spend money like this in front of her. So I try to enjoy myself everynow and then without her noticing."

After paying for the tickets, he grabbed two VIP passes and walked away from the concert hall, leaving the man at the ticketing counter looking at him with both curiosity and shock.

Roy dialled his office number in the phone booth. It quickly connected, without a doubt, it would be Riza, there was no one in the office that would respond to a phone call that fast.

"Riza."

"Sir, yes?" She asked.

"I'd bought some concert tickets," he chuckled, "are you free at 7pm later?"

"You didn't buy all the seats again, did you?"

There was a short moment of silence.

"The more the reason you should come."

"I might be late."

"I'd wait inside first."

"Amestris Central Concert Hall?"

"Hall C."

"Yes, sir."

"I'd get someone to deliver you the tickets."

* * *

The gentle sounds echoed through the hall, the melodies bouncing off the walls. The deep sounds of the contrabass, the gentle, haunting melodies of the violins.

Now in his mind were only the memories of him and Riza, the images following the flow of the melodies in the background. They'd experienced almost everything, victory, failure, death, sadness, happiness, and more to list.

He could remember vividly about the war, when he killed his first enemy, how he transformed from a normal man into a true soldier, or more like, a murderer. He hated himself then, and even more when he saw her there. She was transformed as well, to a murderer, like him.

Roy clenched his fist as he listened. His feelings gushing through his memories like a nightmare, but now, he was conscious, he could simply open his eyes and jump back to reality. In the many settings that he'd seen, his feelings reach the peak. As soon as the climax came, the end came as well.

The instruments silenced down, the melodies faintly in the air.

It started again, slow and gentle this time, cleansing the aggression in the previous piece.

Now in his mind, images of the great times they had, from when they were children. Running around in the fields, watching the leaves rustle as the wind blew, the innocence of their past. It felt happy, at the same time, sad. How he missed those times, the times when they knew nothing about bloodshed and war.

The third piece started with the cellos, the violins joining in slowly afterwards.

Roy remembers how Riza was then taken away from him. How her neck was slit open right in front of her eyes, how he could only stare at her, and not do anything at all. The minute she ordered him not to perform human transmutation in order to save her, Roy felt totally lost at that point, like how his flame was almost put out. He could remember very vividly, the smell of blood as he held her tight, crying her name, hoping for a response.

Roy felt a tap on his shoulder, and came out of the trance. Looking at him in the eye now, was the same woman who had almost died in his arms back then.

"What's wrong, Roy?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing," He smiled, lying back, putting his hand around her shoulder, letting her lean against him, "listen, the next piece is starting."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your support thorugh the past few months. :) Please do continue to read and support me for the rest of this drabble, thank you!**


	92. 088: Given Name

**Given Name

* * *

**

Both of them walked into the doctor's office, sitting down on the chairs, facing the smiling doctor. The doctor picked up the medical report, and passed it to Riza, who flipped the pages open immediately.

"Congratulations, Mr Mustang," the doctor chuckled, "you're going to be a father soon."

Saying that, there was silence in the room for a moment, then Roy's eyes widened. He turned to Riza and gave her a very puzzled look.

"So, that means?" he asked stupidly.

"Roy you idiot," she hit him on the back of the head, "I'm pregnant."

Roy's puzzled frown quickly turned into a wide smile. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and shook her once gently.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed in joy, "we're going to be parents!"

"Now hope that our child doesn't inherit his immaturity," Riza sighed.

* * *

_2 months later_

"It's been a few months already, Riza," Roy smiled as he touched her slowly growing tummy, "what should we name our child?"

"It's barely 3 months old, we don't even know its gender yet," she noted.

"You're an evil mom."

Riza raised an eyebrow.

"You just called our baby, an _it_."

"Foetus," she corrected coldly.

"You're cold, Riza, you're cold," Roy pouted.

* * *

_2__ months later_

Roy held up the ultrasound report in glee. He gently patted Riza's tummy like how he would pat his child on the head. Riza smiled at her husband as he touched her, feeling the joy in his actions as well.

"Hey son," he smiled, "now your mum can finally stop calling you an _it_."

"Roy…"

"Now Riza, can you give me less work in the office?" Roy asked cheekily.

"Fuhrer sir," Riza said sternly, "don't use your pregnant wife and your unborn son as an excuse to skip work."

"I need to think of a name for our son!" Roy pouted.

"You can think of that when you've finished your work."

"Riza, you're evil! Real evil!"

* * *

_3 Months later_

"Roy," Riza said softly, "I think…"

"Hm?"

"I'm about…"

Roy raised an eyebrow as he gulped down the rest of the coffee in his mug, trying to figure out what his wife is trying to tell him.

"Give birth."

His head instantly turned to the right and he immediately spat out the coffee in his mouth. Roy turned back to Riza, jaw dropped, coffee dripping onto his shirt. Without a second thought, he put his mug down, wiped the coffee off his mouth and shouted to the butler.

"Michael! Prepare the car!"

Roy hurried to Riza's side, gently picking her up, heading towards the door. His eyes was full of concern as he looked at her. It's only the 8th month, wouldn't this baby be a little premature? Perhaps its just the genes, being the son of the flame would definitely inherit the eagerness of his father.

Roy held the young child in his arms easily, his hands seems to be made just for their son. The moment the doctor passed the child to his father, he stopped crying immediately.

"Just look at our son," Roy chuckled, "he's got my hair."

"Roy," Riza smiled weakly, "I think I've a name for our son."

"A name?"

"Ardeur," she said, touching the small, soft cheeks of her son, "he's the son of the flame, he's already proved it with his eagerness to be born. I want him to inherit your mettle, your vim, and the flame you hold."

"It's great," Roy exclaimed, "hey Ardeur, now you'd definitely inherit your dad's passion."

"Now I really hope he'd be inheriting my maturity," she chuckled.

"So that both of you can scold me together in the future?" Roy pouted.

"I'd write that down."


	93. 089: Ultimate Weapon

**Ultimate Weapon**

* * *

There're two points to this, the killer, and the killed. The ultimate weapon is something that can kill, in short, a murderer. Thus I know of two, together, fits the discription, making them the ultimate weapon.

Roy Mustang, a colonel of the Amestrian Military, his abilities allowing him to rise to the hefty rank of colonel, even before he even reached the age of 30, rising up the ranks fast even before that. He'd proved his worth, most notably, in Ishbal, when a single snap could turn hundreds instantly into ashes. These power, given to him by a woman he loves amd trust, a childhood friend, someone whom he can't afford to lose. He's a hero, the flame alchemist, intellectual, atheletic, skilled, but he has a weak point; he never watches his back. That brings us to our next point.

Riza Hawkeye, a lieutenant, also a greatly skilled person, in fact, the best sniper in the whole of Amestris. After graduation from the military school, she was sent as one of the few snipers who went to ishbal, the elites. After ishbal, she quickly rose from a regular soldier, to a 2nd Lieutenant, then to a 1st Lieutenant, faster than regular people.. Her family background isn't that simple as well, her upbringing made her into a model soldier. She has a grandfather, also part of the military, a general, in fact. Her father, is a great alchemist, whose intelligence costed his sanity, and the hapiness of his own daughter, after his wife, her mother passed away. Since then, young Riza had took charge of most of the things in the house, the smile on her face had since left her face most of the time. In the war, her stealth and precision kept her alive, earning her the name, the hawk's eye, her glance instilling fear, a single shot means your death. Despite this, the root of her prowess is her goal to protect someone, if he dies, she'd had lost the will to live.

These two officers, back to back, can be a weapon to be feared, each of their offensive prowess, will become the other's defense, there is no enemy that can pass them without getting hurt. No human, no monster, at all.

If the enemy is smart enough, he or she, would try to concentrate his or her power on a single one of them, making the other lose motivation, giving up in the battle. But if the enemy is smarter, he or she should never attempt this, for the consequences would be more than dire.

In each of them, there is a flame, powered by the existence of one another. For example, if Riza is ever hurt, Roy's flame would burn even stronger in rage, determined to destroy the enemy, making his alchemy a thousand times more powerful. If Roy was ever threatened, Riza's abilities would rocket, for her main goal in life, is to protect him, follow him, even to the depths of hell.

The ultimate weapon is binded together by a single thing, a feeling, an emotion, a word.

_Love_

It's the fuel to each other's original abilities. Their love for each other is the 'push' for their goals, motivating them to strive more. It's like pushing a boulder up the hill, with a single person, it takes great energy and strength, but with two people, it's highly possible, with each other's words of encouragements, lending and borrowing of each other's strength, they are able to succeed.

But this is only one side of the ultimate weapon they are.

They are each other's ultimate weapon. You can only defeat the undefeatable with the undefeatable. Use one, to destroy the other, with Roy, you can destroy Riza, with Riza, you can destroy Roy, as a result, the ultimate weapon is destroyed.

Without Roy, Riza is just Riza, the thread of love, binding them together, fueling the flame in her is cut off, she'd never be the same. She'd have no more goal, no more reason to live, she'd keep her promise, and follow Roy to wherever he is, heaven or hell.

Without Riza, Roy would simply be a regular man, his flame would initially be fueled with rage, but with time, melancholy would wrap itself onto the flame, and extinguishing it. There would be no more happiness, no more laughter.

Ultimate weapon? There should be no such thing, for an ultimate weapon could destroy an ultimate weapon. For the case of Roy and Riza, their ultimate weapon, their love, is both their strength and weakness, every move they make together, can lead to either a great success, or a terrible failure.

An ultimate weapon, is the strength and weakness of a person, or two. It can either bring them up, or down, either save, or destroy.

* * *

**A/N: By now, you all should had gotten used to my strange, reasonable but unreasonable style of writing. So hope you get it :) Sorry that I couldn't upload the past few days, I was unable to access FF for some strange reason, but now it's working! Rejoice! Thank you for reading, and hope you'd drop a review for my 'strange' drabbles that not alot of people prefer over other drabbles. Well, everyone has their own taste and choice, as long as you guys support me til the end, I'm glad and contented! XD**


	94. April's Fool : Bonus Chapter

**April's Fool**

* * *

Early in the morning, before anyone arrived in the office, with a wooden box in his hand, Roy stepped into the office with a large grin on his face. He stealthily walked to Riza's table and open the empty drawer, putting the box inside, with a note with her name on it atop it.

"_After that injection, that little snake should at least sleep for half a day, plus I binded it to the box with alchemy, it shouldn't jump out or something." Roy thought, "today's going to be a great day."_

Shortly after he'd went back to his seat, Riza came into the office, greeting him, then getting back to her table. She'd thought that grin on his face, was just the normal grin he had when he arrived earlier than she did. She opened the drawer that contained the box, and closed it back again, keeping Roy in suspense. In the next thirty minutes, the rest of the team reported in.

At about 9:30, when Riza finished half of the amount of paperwork that she had, she pulled out the drawer, wondering what was inside the box. From the corner of his eye, Roy looked as she put the box on the table, the grin slowly emerging on his face. He turned back on his work, hoping to hear a scream about a few seconds later.

Click. BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone in the office looked in the direction of the gunshots, and saw smoke emerging from her desk. Roy cringed back to his chair as he realised what was about to happen to him. She threw the box containing the dead snake on the ground. Riza grabbed another pistol from her other holster, which Roy recognised as her own custom pistol, which seems that when she uses it, her already almost-perfect accuracy, goes even higher.

"Sir," she said in a very cold and stern manner, "you know what's the meaning of this?"

"H-happy A-ap-april's Fool?" He stuttered.

"Now here's my April's Fool joke," she answered, clicking off the safety lock and firing once at his head.

Every gasped as Roy, together with his chair was knocked backwards, there was no response from him for a few seconds.

Roy's head moved up, his fingers touching the part where he was hit, right in between his eyes. He gasped as he saw the sticky-red substance, and almost got a heart attack.

Riza suddenly burst into laughter as everyone stared at Roy, who was still in shock.

"Happy April's Fool!" Riza chuckled, "I knew that you'd do something like that, so I came prepared. I loaded my pistol with a paintball cartridge, you'd at most get a nasty bruise, and the pain would stop you from sleeping as you work later."

There was a short silence in the office as they stared at the sadistic Riza who was still chuckling. After Roy came back from the washroom and disposing of the dead snake, no one dared to talk or go near to Riza for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Happy April's Fool! Did you have a fun day today? I didn't, but, oh well.  
**


	95. 090: Hidden expressionsfeelings

**Hidden expressions/feelings**

* * *

With his mug in his hand, Young Roy stood by the kitchen door, sipping his hot chocolate slowly, looking at an even younger Riza wiping the stains off the counter-top. She quickly noticed his presence and flashed him a curious look.

"Yes, Mustang-san?" She asked.

He continued to stare at her. An infatuation perhaps? Or was it more than just a simple crush, he was already reaching 16, and the only female that he was close with other than his family and the girls in his aunt's bar was Riza. Compared to the girls that goes crazy for him on the streets everytime he goes out and flash a random smirk at, Riza was an angel, a goddess.

"Eh, nothing," he replied, looking away from her, his cheeks turning pink for a very obvious reason.

Now Roy was to think of a question; if she had mutual feelings? Maybe not, she seems to treat him like any other guy, well, maybe not any other guy, but just as a normal friend, not someone whom you would fall in love with. Perhaps time would tell the answer, and that time might take a while.

"If not, I recommend that you finish the book that father told you to finish by this evening, and I doubt you'd finished to the tenth chapter," she said coldly.

"Oh shit," he swore and darted upstairs to finish his book.

Talking to Riza now doesn't seem to be the same as talking to Riza before. It feels like there's another barrier there, a slightly weaker one than the one that he had to break when he first arrived, but nevertheless, a barrier. Roy sighed quietly, wishing for a little bit of mutual feelings.

Riza held the cloth under the water, rinsed it a little and turned off the tap. What exactly was he doing by the kitchen door looking at her like that? She counted all the possibilities, crossed some out, and came to a conclusion; could he possibly have feelings for her? Riza was sure that she saw a slight shade of pink on his face as he turned away. Riza thought of herself, whether she too had mutual feelings. Well, he seemed quite handsome, he's smart, a bit of an asshole but… Riza shook her head hard, trying to shake the thoughts away.

Roy rolled about on his bed with the thick book of alchemy in his hand. He had to finish this book in two hours, and he was still stuck on chapter eight, Roy just couldn't stop thinking of how Riza would think and feel of him, after how she looked at him when he transmutated some glass last week. Roy wanted to just march down and confess to her, hopefully, she would have mutual feelings, but he just can't bring himself to do it. He forced his eyes on the tiny words in the book, now at this point reading was more important, if he can't survive his sensei's lectures, he wouldn't be able to have a chance with Riza.

Riza flipped through the pages of her book, stopped at the part when the main character finally decides to ask a girl that he likes out. She slammed the book shut and lay it on the coffee table, then started to think of the relationship she has with Roy. Knowing him for sometime, started off as strangers, her hostility slowly turned into friendliness, and is this friendship going to change once again? She looks up the stairs at the door of his room, wondering if he is concentrating on his book or not.

Roy struggled through chapter ten, barely able to keep his thoughts off the female downstairs. One day, he really has to ask her out, but would his sensei approve? One of the major rules was to keep his hands off his daughter. He'd to find a way to display his feelings for her. A cardboard sign saying 'I LOVE YOU RIZA', maybe? Or not.

At that point, both Roy and Riza laughed sarcastically at their 'stupidity', in a house like this, with a insane alchemist who successfully performed flame alchemy, things like love must be shelved, and keep hidden, expressions, feelings, for later. Never did they know, that later, is when both of them turn to people different from the past, the innocent lives that they hoped to live would no longer be that simple.

War, bloodshed, tears, sweat, enemies, friendship, everything.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I've decided not to do any of my homework, wonder what that teacher would do to me tomorrow, hahas. Gotta find an excuse now, pardon me while I write up excuses for not doing my math, bio, chem, and geography homework. Thank you for reading, and please drop a review if you can! Today is really warm, 30 deg cel, and I sit at the balcony/window seat in my classroom, gotta get burnt to death tomorrow...  
**


	96. 091: Kiss

**Kiss**

* * *

As the piece of broken glass cut her finger, blood oozed out from the cut, about two inches long. A drop of blood escaped the surface of her finger, dripping onto the white floor tiles. Riza had no reaction apart from a wince, which she then returned to normal after a few seconds. She stared blankly as the blood continued to flow, not noticing the person who was passing by the kitchen, and heading towards her.

Roy walked down the stairs, passing by the kitchen. He noticed her picking up a few pieces of broken glass; so that was the sound. As he approached, Riza threw the last piece into the bin. It may just be a slight bit, but he was sure she winced. The drop of blood on the floor heavily contrasted against the white tiles. In concern, Roy rushed towards her.

"Riza," he called eying her wound, "are you alright?"

"It's just a cut," she answered monotonously, "I'm fine."

Despite her words, Roy held up her hand, then dragging her towards the sink.

The gentle stream of water quickly washed off the blood on her finger, leaving the deep cut on her index finger, a little flesh visible.

From his pocket, Roy took out a small roll of bandage and a folded scissors. He swiftly wrapped two layers over the wound and cut the bandage with the scissors, tying a knot at the end.

"Don't be so careless next time," he said in a slightly stern, but concerned manner.

"It's just a small cut, Mustang-san," Riza replied coldly, "don't have to get all serious about it."

The frown on his face slowly morphed into a grin.

"For that," he grinned, "how about a kiss?"

Riza stared at him fiercely, then turned away, walking out of the kitchen, leaving him alone.

"Keep dreaming, Mustang-san."

* * *

Roy watched intensely as May Chang healed the cut on Riza's neck. Any longer, and she'd be gone from his side, for this cut was no more cut, with a major artery slit, she'd bleed to death if there was no effort in closing the wound.

The young girl assured Roy of Riza's situation, she just had to take a break, and let the blood flow in her body regulate. The hospital would then be the ideal place. Roy held Riza tight in his arms, afraid to lose her again. The smell of blood was just too strong that it was almost suffocating.

"You're fine," Roy said in concern.

"Of course I am, sir," she said, smiling weakly, "it's just a cut."

"It's time for me to say this," Roy frowned, "please show more concern to yourself next time!"

"Yes sir."

With his sleeve, he gently wiped the droplets of sweat on her forehead, his mouth slowly curving up, glad that she was fine, still beside him.

"Hey Riza," he called, "How about a kiss?"

With her weak arm, she gave Roy a playful smack on the head, frowning.

"You're still thinking of that kind of thing when we are running short of time?" Riza said coldly.

"I'd take that as a yes," Roy replied, bending down to reach her lips.

"Make it fast, sir," she warned, "loads of people around us."


	97. 092: Happiness?

**Happiness?**

* * *

Riza's eyes closed shut for that while, her mind almost went blank. She wanted to open her eyes and stand up, but her body had no response. All she could do, was to think, and to listen. The words were muffled as well, she could barely hear the man who was threatening Roy using her. Only if she could just stand up and kill that man. Now she could only wait for her death, she'd break her promise to the man he loved so dearly.

"_Happiness?" She thought, "I'm afraid I can never experience that."_

Instead of thinking of her current situation, in her mind now, was a certain man, the one who is being threatened, the man she loved. She wanted to much to simply die right now, and that gold-toothed doctor would not have anything else to threaten Roy with.

Sadness? Riza believed that he should be able to get over it, but there was still some question to this. He once swore to her, that he would not be willing to live more than a week without her, if she dies, he'd follow along, for all of his joy would be taken away. She thought, would this be the best for both of them?

All she wanted was for him to be happy, but if she dies, what would be of him? He had to live, she'd kill him if he doesn't, but once again, if she dies, who would be there to shoot him to the right path? Who would be there for him? First Hughes, now her, would he be able to take the stress?

Riza would be happy if he would be willing to live on, but he thought otherwise. Without Riza by his side, life would be meaningless. He'd first build up Amestris, fulfil his promises to the people, and join Riza down below, in the process, face troubles and sadness himself, crying into his own hands.

The inner-Riza frowned.

If he wasn't happy, how would she be happy watching over him? Roy is a strong man, still, perhaps he would weep for a whole month, then smile again, only at the grave of hers. He wouldn't even bother looking at another girl anymore. When she was with Bradley, her contacts had told her that Roy did not interact with any females apart from his aunt and her girls, the females in the headquarters were practically ignored by him. If she really left his side, what would be of him?

Thinking of that, Riza came into a decision; She must not die. For the sake of him, or herself, she should never leave his side. This is not just for him and her, but the sake of the people in Amestris. If their future leader was such a broken man, how can he lead the country with pride and glory?

As that train of thought ended, she felt something contact with her body, something warm, shaking, fast heartbeats and rough breathing. She could faintly hear the person holding on to her.

_Riza!_

Riza wanted to open her mouth and reply that person whom she recognised as Roy, but her muscles would not budge, she was literally a semi-conscious puppet in his hands, her life-force slowly being sucked away. A few moments later, she felt something engulf her body, the numbness from the pain dispersing, her strength coming back to her.

_Alkahestry? _

Riza slowly opened her tired eyes, immediately looking into those which are filled with worry. She was right, it was Roy. Riza managed to force a smile on her face to ensure that she was okay.

Her smile was not just for him, but for what was in her mind as well. She was about to break a promise, defy a direct command from her commander, and leave the man whose side she promise to never leave.

"_Happiness?" She thought, "would I live once more to experience it? After all I've done?"_


	98. 093: Shackles

**Shackles**

* * *

On their biannual-leave, this military couple has decided to visit Aerugo, a country by the borders of Amestris, a country where Alchemy is still a foreign subject. Despite being two very different forms, the naïve people of Aerugo still regarded Alchemy as a form of Magic; Trick and illusions.

So happened that the top sniper and alchemist of the current military had decided to look into this 'magic', and see what it could do. Was it not the illusions and tricks that the magicians claim not to be?

A grin formed on Roy's face as he saw through all of the tricks of the magician, in fact, the only one besides Riza who saw through them. Just as the Magician had asked for volunteers, he turned to Riza for her approval, and instead got nothing but a slap on the back on his head.

"How about you, gentleman?" the smiling magician asked, "and your partner over there, the beautiful lady over there?"

Roy stood up instantly, having that wide smile on his face which represented his schemes. He grabbed Riza's hand and pulled her up to the stage, eagerly looking forward to the unlucky magician whose 'Magic' is about to be exposed.

"Here, I'm going to pass this pair of shackles to this couple, who would find a way to lock it such that I should not be able to unlock them by normal methods," the man declared, passing the chain to the two.

Riza looked at the look on Roy's face as he fastened them up, it couldn't be good. Whatever he was planning, was doom to the career of this unfortunate man who just wanted to earn a living.

Roy put his hands together, sounding a soft clap, and within a second, backfaced the audience who didn't catch a glimpse of the small blue light at the hands of the volunteers, for they were all looking at the magicians with his petty tricks.

"Roy," Riza whispered, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I noticed a small trick lock there, perhaps this guy is using it to break open these things," Roy smiled, "I sealed it."

Riza could only sigh at his immaturity. Was Roy really a 30-year old? Not a 10 year old in disguise?

The magician opened his palms, showing nothing in his hands. He grabbed a cloth from the table, shaking it around to show that there was nothing in it, and proceeded to put it upon the shackles on the arms of Roy and Riza.

"I, Maximillian D Crawford, the best magician in the whole of Aerugo, shall remove these shackles from their hands without any bit of muscle used," he exclaimed, proceeding to hold the ends of the cloth with both hands.

Roy could feel the man's agile fingers contact with the chain, trying to hit the trick parts with his fingers without success. The worried look on the man's face made Roy chuckle.

"It's alright, Mr Crawford," Roy ensured, "me and my wife over here are already connected with unbreakable shackles; this would be nothing much in addition."

Riza proceeded to step on Roy's foot with her heel.

"Hmm," the magician said in panic, "give it a while as my magic work it's powers."

Riza swore she saw Roy roll his eyes as the man said that.

"It's great isn't it, Riza?" Roy chuckled, "Now we're not only connected mentally and emotionally, we're connected literally."

"Once we get back to Central," Riza said in a threatening voice, "I'm making you do all the work you're supposed to do. No more help from me."

He pouted.

The crowd grew impatient, that man who claimed to be the best magician was stuck, his arms waving over the cloth, swift fingers touching parts of the shackles, but there was no response. Was he a fraud?

"Need help?" Roy asked.

Sweat dripped from the man's forehead. He needed help.

"Watch," Roy declared, looking and sounding serious, "I can tell you that Magic is nothing but nothing but illusions and trickery. In Amestris, we study this science, Alchemy."

"Comprehension," he said, sliding the cloth of the shackles, putting his palms together.

"Deconstruction," touching the chain on Riza's hand, signalling her to do so as well, and blue light surrounded their hands.

"Reconstruction," Roy finished, the alloy that constructed the shackles were now a lump of metal in his palm.

"This is Alchemy, an ancient metaphysical science and mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy," he said, tone implying both the magnificence and danger of using Alchemy.

The audience stared at Roy in shock, most had already heard about alchemy, but had never seen it with their eyes, the others, just didn't believe in its existence.

"Who are you?" The magician asked, for he knew the basic concepts of alchemy, but never tried it, "without a transmutation circle?"

"I'm Roy Mustang of Amestris, a military alchemist," Roy declared, "and I can do much more that just simple transmutation like this."

"This," Roy smiled, pulling the frowning and sighing Riza to his side, tone changing immediately, "is my lovely wife and aide, Riza Hawkeye."

The audience stared blankly on the figures on the stage. The civilians of Aerugo loved Magic, treating it as an ancient art passed from their ancestors, little knowing what it really was. Roy knew that he might just had offended some magic-lovers whom might be angrily storming up to the stage the next moment.

Riza's eyes spotted the exit, and hurriedly dragged Roy out, just as the door closed, they could hear loud yells from inside the auditorium.

"Yeah," Riza said sarcastically, "tell the 500 people in there about how magic is just illusions and trickery, then explaining to them what Alchemy is, you're smart."

Just as Riza continued nagging on his previous behaviour, Roy casually went digging his ear, at the same time, shield his eardrum from the highly-unlikely-but-possible damage he could be facing.

"Are you even listening?" Riza barked.

"Yeah," Roy said, "maybe…"

_Click._

"Who the hell brings a gun on a vacation?" Roy swore, running back towards the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for magic lovers, I mean no harm or insult to the art of Magic. I simply did not know what else to write, my choices are getting lesser and lesser by the day. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day! :D It's either me or this drabble seems horribly written, sorry, my brain got dead after the 12 page english essay and 4 page geography essay I wrote earlier, hope it would get better tomorrow. .  
**


	99. 094: From Yesterday

**From Yesterday**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been sometime since I've last had an entry here, about a few weeks, perhaps. The promised day has just passed, and almost everything has gone back to normal. With my grandfather, Roy is planning to return Amestris to democracy, our state will not be ruled with force and power, and it's like a dream come true. When he was about 17, he had told me about this dream of his, for our state to regain total freedom, for our hostility with neighbouring countries to end, and he wants to be part of it. He too said, that there is a big price to pay, for what he dreams is not easy to achieve, and asked for my assistance. I pondered, and gave my answer then, and once more, after we met at Ishbal.

I_'d help you, Roy, let's share our dreams together._

It felt like only yesterday, when we were both young and immature, unknowing of our future, the lives we'd take, and the ones we'd save. We then thought that this might only be a naïve dream, but when we stepped into the military, things changed. Our lives were not like what was before, we were no longer civilians, we were soldiers, veterans of the Ishbal war, and murderers of the innocent. Roy went through the most, for he was an Alchemist, whose Alchemy I entrusted with, the last possible Flame Alchemist, the only one.

_I'd follow you always, even to the depths of hell._

I feel like it was all my fault, his alchemy. It caused the deaths of many, young and old, I felt terrible just watching it during the war. The pain then inflicted on my back was worth it. To stop the birth of another person of this horrible power, it was worth it. He'd ensured me that he would not abuse this power, the lives of the innocent shall never be taken, and he'd kept the promise by working on his dream, our dream, for the future. Lives are now saved, with this horrible power, but now, for this dream, his eyes were taken from him. It's all my fault.

Dr Marcoh has ensured him his eyes, but with a condition; to restore Ishbal. He'd too requested something from the doctor, for him to heal Havoc's legs first, then his eyes. That foolish man, always acting so great and high above, but caring more about his subordinates and the people around him.

But yesterday, at night, when there was only both of us in the hospital ward, he'd told me something that I didn't expect.

* * *

"_Riza, are you awake?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Remember my dream?"  
_

"_To bring this country to democracy?"_

"_Yeah, that. Now that dream of mine, is just a step away, it can be counted as fulfilled, as there is now no more obstacles ahead of us. Now you remember what I said then, what would I do after this dream is fulfilled?"_

_Her cheeks turned pink._

"_We're not that young anymore, are we? Our feeling remained the same after so long, now the time is right, everything is just waiting for your approval, Riza."_

* * *

He simply stood up, came to my bedside and touched my face, I could see that smile on his face, relived of all the stress that he had for the past years. How could I reject that smile of his? He may be blind, but not for long, even if he is, I'd never reject this man.

From yesterday, I am his, forever.

_Riza_

* * *

**A/N: You can see, this is a diary entry by Riza after the promised day, look through the timeline, read the manga, watch the 2****nd**** anime and you might understand, hm? Thank you for reading this, review if you can! **


	100. 095: Now

**Now**

* * *

I got up silently, and walked towards the open window. I may had been blind then, but I could still feel the gentle night breeze from the window, hear the rustling of the leaves. There was a little noise from her bed, was she awake? Did I wake her up?

The night was still and silent; I hadn't woken anyone up afterall.

A soft sight escaped my throat as I wondered about the future. My eyes were taken, and they'd soon be back, but what if they don't? Would she despise me? I'm afraid of nothing, but her rejection. I wanted to wake her up just then, but I hesitated.

What was the hesitation, I wondered. Was it the words of rejection that could possibly escape her mouth that I was afraid of? Or was it just me, afraid to simply open up my mouth, and ask the question that was in my head for so long, too afraid to remind her of my promise when I was younger?

She wouldn't reject me, maybe. After so long, she was still by my side, and after I lost my sight, she was still beside me, holding on to my arm, supporting me. She wouldn't, she shouldn't. Would she?

I knew there was only two answers to my question, yes or no. I was too afraid, afraid that I would not be accepted, afraid that I would be despised. I was nothing but a murderer, I've taken more lives than her, I've used the power that she passed to me, to kill. She'd gave me an alternate reasoning; I protected, I didn't kill.

If there was already an answer, why was I hesitating? I know that the woman that I love, love me too, yet there was still a pause. I am nothing but a coward. Too afraid to even ask a simple question.

"_Do you remember our dream? My promise?"_

I walked back to my bedside, my hands over my eyes which no longer saw light. Tears escaped my eyes, I could feel them gliding down my skin.

I am nothing but useless. Just because I can't bring myself to ask a simple question, I'm crying. Am I not escaping reality? Or am I just waiting for the time to come?

The latter, maybe.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and breathed slowly.

Wait? Why wait for the time to come, when you can go to the time? Why wait, when the time is now?

"Riza?" I breathed, "are you awake?"

"Hm?"

The hesitant frown on my face slowly curved to a smile, a slight tinge of nervousness.

"Remember my dream?"

There was short silence before her answer. I was happy that she didn't forget.

Now the hesitation is gone. Now I show no reserve. Now I make up my mind, and decide my future. Now, she is mine.

* * *

**A/N: Written from Roy's POV. If you've read the last chapter, you should understand this chapter as well. Now, now, for my lovely readers who think that this is the 100th chapter and it is going to end, please hold your tears *sniffles* This is not the last chapter, if you realised. I've not even finished my Royai 100 Themes ;D Due to my many bonus chapters I was still unable to complete then. So this drabble series would go on for a few chapters til the end. I hope you look forward to my next chapter, and the ones after. Thank you for all your support!**


	101. 096: Tomorrow, Too

**Tomorrow, too**

* * *

The end is coming closer, isn't it?

As time passes, the end of our world gets closer, comes faster than expected. Nothing has a lifespan of eternity, everything has an expiry date, everything has an end, if there was a beginning. That day, is a day, that would come, a day whose existence we can't deny. Whilst then, we must carry on living, continue on our journey in life.

Everything seems to be ever, the end of the homunculus, the start of a new life for Amestris that may seem, but it may be otherwise. Once something ends, something else starts at the same time. With the end of one evil, darkness may be arising from the shadows. May it be human or not, reality or imagination. One must take preparation.

She'd wondered if her decision may make a large difference, yes or no. Time is short, there is no time for mistakes. No time for regret. There was only place for the correct decision, even though what is done is done, no mistakes can be reverted. What is answered is already answered, whether it is right or wrong, only time will tell. She can only go through it as time passes, live each day to the fullest.

The smile emerged from his face, assuring her that her decision was correct, and their relationship would not get in the way of their work, the future of their country. There was no space for regret, hence there was no such thing. Be assured, he says, the smile on his face true. Today is a start, time waits for no one, so one must use it wisely, use it to the maximum.

Seeing his smile, she started to smile too, ensuring herself that she was making the right decision. She loved this man, before, now, and forever, and that was her promise. To stay by his side, no matter where he goes, heaven or hell.

He, too, loved this woman. His feelings evident for years before, and years to go, for eternity. This woman was not just any woman to him, but a woman whom he admires, respects and favours. She is his life.

All these happened because of a single dream. A childhood fantasy turned true. He smiled at her when he was 18, he smiles at her when he became older.

"_If only they could last forever and ever", these everydays of happiness...  
The dream you told me that day, let's go make it true, you and me  
That dream that cannot be replaced..._

She could remember what he once said,

_If I close my eyes, I remember those moments when we needed no deceits the colour of our own future, was just like that blue sky._

He faced the window, and sighed. Only if his eyes was back on him, he could see the colours of the sky, if it was like what he had thought of, the day when they fulfill their dream, just like that blue sky.

Her arm was put on his shoulder, he could feel her assurance.

_Let me be your eyes._

He closed his lifeless eyes, and tried hard to imagine what he once thought, and smiled. He wondered if the sky today, was just like how he think it would be.

He sometimes wonder, if this was just a dream, just another of his childhood daydreams, and he'd open his eyes to see his sensei frowning at him, and look down the stairs to see Riza on the couch, flipping the pages of her book. She'd look up, the frown would slowly turn into a smile.

Let this be a dream not just now, but tomorrow too.


	102. 097: If I Die

**If I die**

* * *

"Don't scare me like that anymore, Riza," Roy said, "I was…"

"Didn't I say not to worry?" She replied with a weak smile, "I'm okay now."

"Tell me that when you're half dead, Riza," Roy tried to force a smile, "If your heart stops, mine would too."

"Now when I'm just feeling weak you're on the brink of tears," she laughed, "what if I die?"

The whole room was silent just that while, her joke seemed to have a different effect on Roy than she expected. Not like it's the first time she had almost died on a mission, or perhaps that's the reason why.

"I don't want you to say that sort of thing anymore," Roy said sternly, looking fiercely into her eyes.

After Ishbal, after the promised day, after this clash with Creta's Admiral, he was shaken by her actions. As her commanding officer, he was angry with her willingness to simply sacrifice herself to complete the mission. As her lover, he was worried, and afraid that she'd never return. He was nothing but afraid.

She simply put her arms around his neck and embraced him. Her face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent and absorbing his warmth.

"Then you should promise me the same thing as well," Riza mumbled, "it's not just only me who often jokes on this topic."

"Never a word about death," he said, returning the embrace.

"I'd kill you if you do," she said, pushing him from her, staring fiercely into his eyes.

"With those threatening eyes, how would I dare?" He smiled, shrugging.

In their minds, the answers were already there. How one's life could go on without the other, how they would not be willing to live without one another. One's demise meant the other's.

Deep inside, behind their goals and ideals, they wanted to be plain civilians. The man a regular office worker, or shop owner, the woman staying quietly at home, they would not have to worry about each other's safety every now and then. Everytime a bullet flies by one of them, the other's heart would skip a beat, everytime one spills blood, the other would feel the pain in their hearts.

If one dies, the other would only mourn, and still live on. In reality, it was much different. They'd been through so much together, alongside one another most of the time, they were inseparable.

"Actually, Riza," Roy started, "based on biological sciences, if I die, I'd decompose and 'go back' to the ground, and if you die afterwards, the same process would happen. Means that dead or alive, we'd still be together, you know?"

Riza could only sigh at his sudden burst of words.

"If only the people of Amestris knows how the next leader of Amestris speaks in private," she said.

"Should I give them a lecture on the main sciences during my speeches?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Try that and they'd never see you on stage again," Riza replied, walking out of the room.

Roy can only gently at her words, thinking of what a great wife she'd make after they got married. With a first lady alongside their Fuhrer like her, Amestris need not worry about her future.

"_Even if I die, I'd die a happy man."_

* * *

**A/N: For those who doesn't know what I meant by Creta's Admiral, please refer back to previous chapters, on a several-part mini-fic here. Thank you for reading all this while! I think I'd finish this seried before my Mid-year exams come next week, :) Thank you and continue to stay with me on the rest of these chapters!  
**


	103. 098: After the Rain

**After the Rain**

* * *

Roy walked along the dark, cold and wet lane, feeling the raindrops fall on his body. He was wet, drenched, and feeling useless. There wasn't much of a difference now anyway, without Riza by his side, he felt almost useless. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at the muddy pavement, watching the ripples in the puddles.

He thought of the time when he was unwilling to go into the rain, not willing to step out of his house, risking the chance that Bradley would use that as an excuse to have him leave the military. Riza came to his house, smiling, holding to an umbrella, knocking on his door. If only then was now.

A grin emerged from his face, he just couldn't wipe it off.

_Riza, how are you?_

Soaked to the toe, he walked towards the park bench in the rain, sitting down. He looked up at the grey sky, noticing a bit of blue in the distance. Was this storm coming to an end?

Roy took off his wet uniform coat and lay it beside him, allowing the rain to further drench his shirt underneath.

He just needed a sign, something that would tell him that what is going to happen was good, and what he had just given out, could bring something back, just like one of the alchemical laws, equivalent exchange.

_If Bradley wants my subordinates so much, let him take them. For it, I'd take away what is important to him, and take my subordinates back. That man must not be forgiven._

Just as his hand stretched up to the sky, a ray of light shot through the dark clouds, and the grey clouds started to fade. Just right there, where the light hit the light drizzle, he saw something that he had not seen for a long, long time.

A Rainbow.

It was his sign, from nature, composed from the basic elements of alchemy. Roy smiled, for he is not going to give up. He even has the support of the fundamentals of the world, what could he not gain?

If he doesn't suffer now, he'd have nothing to gain, why not use this chance to earn more, and gain what you could, instead of walking away, missing out all the chances to get what you can. Like in a rain, one chooses to go back to his house, stuck in the dark, gloomy room, fretting about how he got wet. He could stay there in the rain, and await the end of the rain, when the rainbow appears.

From the distance, he heard soft footsteps hitting the puddles. They sounded familiar, like what he hears almost everyday before. A smile emerged on his face as he turned to his right.

With an umbrella in a hand, she stood there, frowning.

"Didn't I tell you not to stay in the rain?" She barked, "what would happen if some man chooses to attack you and you can't fight back?"

"I'm still an alchemist, Riza," Roy smiled, "I can not only use my flames."

"You useless man."

"Without you, I'm not just useless," he replied, "I'm hopeless."

The two, one sitting, one standing, looked into each other's eyes, conversing in a forbidden conversation through their eyes, telling each other how they missed one another.

_I'd finish what you've trusted me to do, and return to your side._

_You promised, you better not break it._

She walked away, back to what she has to do, leaving Roy on the bench, drenched, looking at her back as she walks to the distance.

Good things always come after the rain, even if he hates it, he has to endure.

* * *

**A/N: Exams are here, just finished my MT paper this morning, studying for my elective humanities now. I apologise if I take forever to upload the later chapters. I put my studies before these things at this point. Thank you for being understanding, thank you for reading too :)  
**


	104. 099: Welcome Home

"**Welcome Home"**

* * *

With both hands in his pockets, he walked down the short and lonely path. His feet ached, and he longed to just sit down at the bench near him instead of going home. Afterall, there was nothing to look forward there. He's simply unlock the door, take a bath, and sleep. In fact, he hated that place.

The door creaked open, the dark, cold air hit his face as he stepped in. The door slammed shut and the lights were on, yet there was no warmth, no comfort from the cold outside.

"I'm home," he said, pausing a few seconds for a reply, but there was none.

He threw his keys on the coffee table and collapsed on the couch. His eyes darted across the room, perhaps hoping to see something alive, something with him in the room. He took a deep breath, and stood up, throwing his coat on the floor unbuttoning his vest.

After he came out from the shower, he simply picked up his clothes and threw them in the laundry basket, leaving them by the doorstep for the laundry woman to collect them the next day.

"I wonder if coming home would feel any different if there was actually someone in here waiting for me to come home," he laughed as he looked at the end of the path outside his house.

He walked back into the house and lay on his bed, smiling as he mused on a very special lieutenant.

* * *

_2 years later_

Roy withdrew his hands from his pockets and stretched for a bit as he walked down the stony path. He could smell the scent of the flowers by the path; something he never seemed to notice. As the cold air hit his nape, Roy hastened his footsteps and hurried down the path, smiling as he neared his doorstep.

The smile on his face grew wider as he turned the key on the lock, pushing the door open as the warm light hit his face.

"I'm home," he said cheerfully, closing the door behind him.

"The cabinet sure is keeping you late," said the reply.

"That's why I told you to come back early," Roy replied as he threw his coat on the floor.

Riza popped out from the kitchen and glared at him, "not the first time I'm telling you to put your coat properly."

"I expected my lovely wife to say something like, welcome home, when I returned late," Roy frowned as he took Riza in his arms.

"Welcome home," she replied coldly.

In the midst of her cold words, Roy could feel the warmth, the warmth of someone waiting for him at home, something to look forward to when he returned, the words, "Welcome Home".

* * *

**A/N: Been forever, hm? Well exams are over, and I finally got some time to spare :D Thank you for your patience as I had my long exams. Last drabble coming up, hope you'd persevere as you wait for it. Won't be up tomorrow, have to finish retyping my essay for my English teacher. Can't she do it herself? Now I have to type out my 8 page essay just because she wants to give it to the class, bleh. My bad, enjoy the drabble, drop a review if you're free. Are your exams over too?**


	105. 100: Until That Day

**Until that day**

* * *

The minute he closed his eyes, the flashbacks started. Scenes of the years that had passed flashed rapidly before him. His dreams were now fulfilled, he now has his girl, but there was still an empty feeling in his heart. Perhaps there was yet another growing ambition deep down, that he has to fulfil.

He opened his eyes once again, and looked beside him. The woman that he longed to be by his side so much was now in his arms, secured there forever. His country, now, reached independence, his dream was done. His place as the next fuhrer was locked, what else could he wish for?

He clutched the piece of fabric atop his chest, trying to feel his heart, trying to know, what was lacking.

"Roy?"

She pushed his arm off her body and sat up, looking at him as he continued to lay down. He was clearly troubled, with things that she could not help him overcome, things that he must overcome by himself, without any help at all, not even from his closest ones.

"I have everything in my hands, Riza," he said, "but there's still something lacking."

"Find the answer to that question yourself," she answered, putting her hand over his chest, "what other things does the fire within you wish to burn?"

Roy closed his eyes, and thought deeply, reaching into himself.

She looked to his closed eyes, waiting for him to reach the answer himself.

In that silence, one could even hear the slightest bit of wind blowing outside the window.

"I have so many wishes, so many dreams for the future," he said, eyes still closed, "I want this country to never fall, I want my future children to look at me in pride, I want no one in this country to suffer, I want-"

She put a single finger to his lips, stopping his words.

"Don't have to tell me, Roy," she said softly, "those wants, don't forget them, accomplish them."

He put his hand to hers, and grabbed them lightly. He sat up alongside her and smiled. This woman, is a woman that he can never live without, until the day where his flame that can never be extinguished is gone.

"Riza, I love you," he smiled softly, and reached forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

She returned the kiss gently, and as they separated, she quietly mouthed a few words, "I love you too, Roy."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I heaved a gentle sigh and let my hands slide off the keyboard, smiling at the screen. For sometime, I would not see this page anymore, but then, the memories I had would remain, afterall, this is my first drabble, my first stories that had seen the world. I gained supporters, people who read til the end, it made me happy.**

"**It's the end, isn't it?" I laughed, laying slump on my chair.**

**My right hand reached for the coffee mug, but found it empty. I looked down at the mini-fridge under my table and smiled. Maybe some coke every now and then won't harm much. The can of coke now lay on my table, chilling the air around it. **

"**Would this be the last?" I asked myself, uncertain of its answer at that time, but somewhere deep inside me, I already know.**

**Putting the can to my lips, the refreshing drink reached my mouth, its bubbles popping upon contact with my tongue. The cold, prickly drink tickled my throat as it went down my oesophagus. **

"**No," I declared sternly, "this won't be the last of me."**

**I laughed in the still night air, grabbing my handphone and heading downstairs, to the dark park for a little stroll, perhaps coming up with ideas for my next project in .**

"**I'd be taking a break," I smiled, "but not for long."**

* * *

**Thank you to:**

xTheSkyBurNsx17, for the very first review

When Darkness Rises, for the second, pushing me on

MewPhong, for the review every single chapter, thanks, you're motivated me a lot

WashuHakubiPrototype, for reviewing quite some chapters, and for saying that you're loving my work

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy, for the comments that says, 'fix your grammar a bit', hahas, I love those criticisms, *epic laughter*

Lyden Leaf, for the bunch of reviews as well!

Lecchan, for the review every now and then

SammyQuill, for reading and reviewing them XD

Thieving Alchemist, for the sudden blast of reviews :x Love em'

TheMusicalFish, for the compliments :o

Zucharest, for the review you decided to give me ;)

CupcakeAlchemist, for the occasional ones! Hahas

Tubbiful, for letting my chapters entertain you

Jesus S. Rivas, for the reads and reviews, they may be little, but they were nice

Mylaervain, clicking on the review button! :P

Soonrisa, for that review you gave me, every single review counts ^^

And for the rest of my readers, which has followed me either from the start, or somewhere between, thanks, for making this series a success!

*grins*

Await my next project!

**_UNTIL THAT DAY! WE AWAIT!_**


End file.
